


The Scent of the Stars

by animatedrose



Series: Omegaverse: The Scent of the Stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Dom/Sub Alpha heirarchy, Dominance kink, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eating Challenges, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Gags, Hate Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omegas are prized, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Vomiting, Water Sex, Wet Dream, Workplace Sex, YAOI GALORE, added other ranks to the heirarchy besides A/B/O, dehumanization of Beta types, hangovers, having sex in a giant water balloon, hermaphroditic humans, men with vaginas, open for suggestions about events or scenes or pairings, sex scene in every chapter, wolf-like behavior, women with penises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Gray is a Beta recently hired at Lazarus Co. who has a few issues. His new boss, Lamoure Palacio, is a hot as hell Alpha with even more issues. Erik Strives is a Theta medical officer who has issues with Lamoure's issues. Plus a bunch of other Beta ranks, including a perverted Kappa named Hugo who can't keep it in his pants.</p><p>Throw them all together and issues start coming out in the workplace. Little pills in an orange bottle. Documents of betrayal and deceptions. Love letters and gifts never sent. Far too many condoms and other junk.</p><p>But Harvey's got the worse issue of them all. And Lamoure might just unravel it before the year is out. His Alpha instinct says so. And his instinct has never steered him wrong before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I caught the Omegaverse plot bunny virus. I hate it…but it forces me to finally try my hand at something that goes past my usual writing material (dark, violent, casual adventure) and into something more…adult…in nature (sex). It should also sate my yaoi bunnies. So yeah, be warned, this is primarily a yaoi story so lots of man-on-man sex to be found here. Don't like? Leave now.
> 
> I probably went overkill with the hierarchy system but I was searching for more stuff to add and skimmed through the rest of the Greek alphabet…and more bunnies spawned…and some AOOO Omegaverse fics containing extra ranks (Sigma, Delta, Gamma) added to that. So you get an overkill of alternate Beta-level ranks in this! I'll post another fic later as an info dump about the rest of them so hopefully nobody gets confused.
> 
> So yeah, warning for extremely mature language and scenes and themes and…stuff. Any kiddies below eighteen (sixteen at the lowest, maybe), get out right now. If you proceed, I’m no longer liable for killing your innocence and mental virginity. You have been warned. I am no longer liable, you hear me?!
> 
> This world, its characters, and the functions of the overly-complicated hierarchy system within all belong to me. The Omegaverse rules and the primary outline for the functions of Alpha, Beta, and Omega belong to the creator of the Omegaverse kink prompt.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, enjoy!

Everybody in this world has a designated role that is determined at their birth. It was decided at your birth, your parents’ birth, your grandparents’ birth, and far into the genealogical history of every family on the planet. You can’t fight it. You can’t ignore it. You must submit to it. Those that don’t will be given no other alternative but to do so or perish.

On the top of the hierarchy is the Alpha. They’re the most powerful and none can stand before them. Any that try will be forced to cower beneath their gaze. Only another Alpha can resist this and such resistance is guaranteed to start a fight between them. Such fights are rare, though. Alphas generally try to stay on peaceful terms with one another, working together to guide and defend our world.

It doesn’t always work. Alphas can go rogue and they are the most dangerous kind to handle. Anyone but another Alpha pursuing them will most likely die. On the rare instance where one does go rogue, most other Alphas are quick to track the defector down and capture or slay them. Rehabilitation rarely works but they still try.

Making up a majority of the population are Betas. At the beginning, they were only known as Betas but as their numbers grew, they splintered off and took on other names. There are currently 21 groups equal in rank to a Beta—Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, and Psi. Their bloodlines are so mingled nowadays that Beta children have a chance of being part of any of those types. Beta is the most primary of them, though. They are all collectively known as the Beta types, regardless of what they truly are in name.

Betas primarily serve under Alphas. Their job equates to the general working force of the world. Making up nearly 80% of the total population, Betas are a force to be reckoned with. Only the Alphas’ powerful charisma and sense of command keep Betas beneath them on the food chain. No Beta can ever stand against an Alpha in a confrontation. The Alpha will always win.

And then there are the lowest on the food chain, the Omega. At least, that’s how it originally was. Now Omegas are the rarest and most prized of all people. Alphas value Omegas due to their ability to reproduce and birth Alpha and Omega children. Any preexisting Beta bloodline is effectively eliminated when an Omega is introduced to an Alpha’s bloodline. Omegas make up less than 5% of the population.

An Alpha’s primary goal in life is to find an Omega, knot and bond with them, create a family, and try to keep the Alpha bloodline alive as well as add as much to the dwindling Omega bloodline as possible. Alpha and Omega pairs will always produce Alpha and Omega children, though the former is more numerous in births.

Alpha-Beta and Omega-Beta pairings are rare. Alphas generally claim Omegas upon discovery and pay little interest in Betas beyond business. On the off-chance that a Beta was to somehow catch an Alpha or an Omega’s eye, it would give them a substantial status boost in society. Betas are viewed as the current lowest due to the Omegas’ rarity. Such pairings are generally viewed with pity or disgust, a “you could’ve done so much better than that” situation. Betas are second-rate to Omegas and generally only pair with other Betas.

Likewise, Alpha-Alpha and Omega-Omega pairs are viewed just as poorly. Such pairs are generally treated with outrage, especially the latter. It messes up the order of things. An Alpha will have a hard time keeping an iron fist if they’re fighting for control against their Alpha significant other. Omegas would get along just fine but the rarity of them would make such pairs only useful in the fact that they’ll produce only Omega offspring. This puts Alphas out of the gene pool though, which Alphas would never allow.

Nobody is quite sure how the Omega population fell into such decline. Some say it’s due to disease or some immune deficiency issue that only Omegas suffer from. Research is poor because, once claimed, doctors and researchers have a hard time getting near an Omega due to the sudden overprotective nature of their mate. Whatever the reason, it has put Omegas in a truly unique position of control over and dependency toward Alphas.

That depends on the Omega in question, of course. Not all Omegas are content to sit back and be knotted to an Alpha purely to bring more Omegas into the world. Some would rather they themselves were never born to start with.


	2. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to clear this up, all of the humans in this are hermaphroditic when it comes to their genitals. Everyone has a penis and vagina. Gender is discerned by upper body (boobs or no boobs) and other factors that I'm not interested in getting into. As a result, both genders can get pregnant.
> 
> As a personal challenge to myself, I'm putting in at least one sexual scene per chapter from here on out. Sex, rape, masturbation, whatever! I'm trying to get myself desensitized to writing this stuff and expand my horizons of writing, as this is my first NSFW fic. Hopefully this helps me out in the long run.

“Well, Harvey Gray, your resume looks sound. I’m not seeing any issues. You even have a commendation from your last employer. Impressive.”

A brown-haired Beta shifted in his seat a little at the praise. His cheeks warmed slightly. It wasn’t everyday that an Alpha complimented him. Hopefully he went no further than complimenting.

The Alpha rested his chin on his folded hands, elbows on his desk. The man was tall and lean, yet Harvey was sure he could see muscle under that suit jacket and button-up shirt of his. This guy just screamed LEADER and POWER. Even his scent reeked of dominance. His black hair was neatly combed back and the faint scent of roses wafted about him, sure to lure in every female for a quarter-mile around the building. It sure appealed to Harvey, much to his chagrin.

“Tell me, Mr. Gray, why are you interested in working here? What exactly does my company have to offer you in terms of work?” the Alpha asked, blue eyes narrowing by a centimeter or two. “What exactly do you have that I’ll need?”

“I’m a very hard worker,” Harvey explained, trying to keep from gesticulating with his hands. He had a bad habit of doing that and it had worked against him in the past. He dug his fingers into his slacks, just in case he got the urge. “I’ve worked management beneath Squire Tech Firm and Vernon Pharmaceuticals. I know my way around the equipment employed here and I’m good at keeping things in order. I’ve yet to misplace any paperwork or parts and my deliveries always get to their required desks on time.”

“And how does that necessitate me hiring you? Any other Beta can do the same job,” the Alpha challenged.

“Any other Beta can…but how many have the credentials to do it correctly, Mr. Palacio?” Harvey asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. It was never smart to issue a challenge to an Alpha, especially when you were a lowly Beta.

Lamoure Palacio’s eyes narrowed more yet a smirk tugged at his lips, shiny white teeth displayed. “Interesting. You are indeed correct, Mr. Gray. I could hire anyone at all but you’d be a good choice based on your experience. Congratulations. You’re hired.”

Harvey resisted the urge to jump up and celebrate. He could do that at home in his tiny apartment downtown. He put on a smile and lowered his head, eyes on the Alpha’s shirt collar. It was rude to make and keep eye contact with an Alpha for longer than a second or two. “Thank you very much, sir. I swear not to disappoint you.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Gray. Lazarus Co. and I have high expectations of our workers. When you leave this office, you’ll find a Theta waiting for you. His name his Erik Strives and he’s the resident medical practitioner of this operation. He’ll look over your medical records and get you in order for work. Expect your hours and pay assignment in the next few days via email,” Lamoure stated. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you. And I will,” Harvey said, rising from the plush chair he had been seated on.

Harvey walked out of the double doors that barred entry to Lamoure’s office and entered a grand hall beyond it. Picturesque plate windows lined the walls, revealing the rest of the city far below them as well as the skyscrapers towering alongside Lazarus Co. Between the windows were framed paintings depicted previous chairmen of the technology and pharmaceuticals company, the nearest one depicting Lamoure’s father, Hiram Palacio. Plush maroon armchairs were placed beneath the paintings, serving as waiting places for potential workers such as Harvey. He himself had been sitting in the chair beneath Hiram Palacio’s picture only an hour ago.

Standing partway down the hall, idly scanning some of the paintings, was a middle-aged man with brown hair parted down the middle, bangs framing his face and big rectangular glasses covering his brown eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat that reached his knees, brown slacks and a button-up cornflower blue shirt underneath it. Realizing he was being watched, the man turned to Harvey and smiled.

“Sorry about dawdling off like that. You must be Harvey Gray. I’m Doctor Erik Strives. Pleasure to meet you.”

He approached Harvey, hand held out for a shake. Harvey shook the offered hand, an iodine scent making his nose wrinkle. He never liked hospitals. There was a friendly air about Dr. Strives and his smile was kind, unlike the deceptively kind smirk that Lamoure wore. Harvey felt more at ease around the Theta. No shocker considering they were both practically the same in rank.

They left the hall and took the elevator down the fourth floor where Dr. Strives’ office was. Most of the floor focused on medicine and injury treatment, particularly for ones gained while at work within the building itself in the technologies department downstairs. Entering the medical wing, Dr. Strives led Harvey into his office and prompted him to sit.

“Sorry about the mess. Our whole operation had to move down a floor due to space requirements for some new medical project that Lamoure is jumpstarting. Something about limb regeneration, probably doing the starfish project again. Gah!” Dr. Strives rolled his eyes. “Anyhow, the place is a mess, do excuse that.”

Harvey shifted in his seat. Yep, the atmosphere here was definitely easier to deal with than the one in Lamoure’s office. Alphas always made him edgy. How ironic since a majority of big company CEOs and chairmen were Alphas.

“So~!” Dr. Strives sang, leaning forward across his desk. “You’ll be working here soon. Great! Too bad you’re more on the technological and delivery side than the let’s-do-paperwork-all-day side. You look like somebody I could get used to having around this floor. Oh well, maybe next time… Gah, enough about my troubles! Let’s see your medical records.”

Dr. Strives flipped open a manila folder marked GRAY, HARVEY and scanned the sheets within. “Hmm… Clean blood work, no history of disease, physically fit and healthy… Your mother was an Omega? I’m surprised! She paired with a Beta?”

“Yeah, seems so. I never knew her. She died not long after my sisters and I were born,” Harvey explained. “All I have are pictures.”

“How sad,” Dr. Strives murmured. “Father is a Beta, both sisters are Betas… No Omega sibling? That’s certainly odd but not unheard of.”

“I guess the Omega gene didn’t make it in my family,” Harvey shrugged.

“I guess not. Oh well,” Dr. Strives continued skimming. “Well, you look all good to me. I think you’ve got the go-ahead from me. I look forward to seeing you around.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said, rising from the chair. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

“Maybe,” Dr. Strives nodded. “Oh yeah!”

“What?” Harvey jumped at the sudden exclamation, spooked.

“You wouldn’t happen to be on any medication, would you?” Dr. Strives asked. “Antidepressants, anxiety pills, painkillers, or the like? Just for the record, in case you run out and need an immediate refill. All employees here get their medications for half off the shelf price.”

“…Not at the moment,” Harvey replied.

“Just checking. Update me when you are,” Dr. Strives requested, straightening up the papers on his desk. “I better clean up. See you whenever you pop in. Maybe we can chat during breaks, get some coffee. It’s really good in the break room downstairs.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harvey promised, walking out the door. His cheeks felt warm. He was pretty sure he was going to like it at Lazarus Co.

* * *

 

The drive home was relatively peaceful. There was little traffic, so it was a clear shot to his apartment complex. The teenage boys were roughhousing on the front lawn and a young woman suntanned in a beach chair near the fence. The tenant, a Sigma named Will, greeted him at the door with small talk as he oversaw the youngsters in the yard.

“Just a beautiful day overall. Did you get that job you were looking into?”

“I was hired,” Harvey replied. “Now I have to wait to be assigned hours and a pay schedule.”

“That’s good. You looked upset when Vernon Pharms laid you off,” the tenant recalled. “You look better now.”

“I feel better. I think I’m going to like it there,” Harvey admitted. _Even if the boss looks like a deceiving manipulative jackass…with a handsome face and a nice voice…_ His cheeks got hot when he thought more about his new boss.

Will snickered, as if peering into his friend’s thoughts. “Somebody found a crush already? On some hot Alpha, maybe?”

“No!” Harvey denied. “Besides, he’s probably looking for an Omega. He just looks…good. Most people do.”

“Aren’t they all looking for Omegas? What about us? We’re good too,” Will griped to the sky.

“Not as good as an Omega, I guess,” Harvey shrugged.

“Tch! Omegas got it good!” the tenant huffed, arms crossed over his chest. “They get the Alphas and are set for life! That’s not fair at all…”

“Life isn’t fair,” Harvey muttered, turning away. “I’m going to kick back and relax for the day.”

“Going to join the kids?” Will teased.

“I think I’d scare them away if I took my shirt off,” Harvey joked.

“You’re not that bad looking, Harv. You look fine. I’m surprised you don’t have a mate yet,” Will pointed out.

“Guess I haven’t been looking very hard then,” Harvey chuckled, going inside.

The tenant’s laughter echoed after the Beta as he headed up the steps to the third floor. Unlocking his apartment, he stepped inside and locked the door after him. The heady scent of heat washed over him, making him swoon briefly before catching himself. Pinching his nose shut, he opened the window and stuck his head out to gulp down fresh air.

“Oh yeah! Marie’s in heat! Sorry!” Will called from down below.

“No worries! I’m fine!” Harvey reassured, biting down a bitter growl.

Marie was a young Delta that had moved into the building a few weeks ago. This was probably her first heat, if he recalled her age right—sixteen. He felt bad for her. She was probably embarrassed as all hell, barricading herself in her apartment to keep horny men away from her. He didn’t blame her. He would’ve done the same at sixteen if he had been smart, which he hadn’t been.

Instead he had tried to carry on with his day when his first heat hit. How he made it through school that day, he had no clue, but the heady scent of heat had made everything foggy. It didn’t help that he was unfortunate enough to share his heat that day with an Alpha upperclassmen. He no longer recalled her name but they had passed one another by plenty of times throughout their high school years. At the time, names didn’t matter as much as satisfying their heat had been.

Harvey flinched at the memory, his vagina aching in remembrance of the knot he had accommodated that day. She hadn’t exactly been gentle with him. He was honestly shocked when she had dragged him into the locker room at the end of the day, nearly ripping their clothes off to expose their needs. He’d been thrown belly-first to the floor and then it had been a trip to pleasure city as she thrust her knot-bearing penis inside of him. The resulting knots after each round hurt—she refused to let him move, being a year older than him and bearing far more sexual experience to know that moving while knotting only caused pain to the recipient. In that case, him.

Their blissful coupling had lasted the whole night. Nobody disturbed them or set foot in the locker room. The scent of an Alpha mating was enough to drive any curious passerby’s, even the school janitors, far away from them. When morning hit, just an hour before the school bell could ring, she got up and left him there to recover in solitude. They never spoke of the incident again, though he’d get tingly if she got too close. Last he heard, she’d hooked up with an Omega from her own class and was happily married.

Harvey groaned, falling into bed. The combination of memories from his first heat and the scent of Marie’s heat were driving him nuts. He buried his nose in his sheets, trying to muffle the scent, smother it with his own. If that didn’t work, he’d have to pull the blinds and manage his newly acquired problem personally.

Or he could take a cold shower. Or he could…? How else does one get rid of a boner without actually relieving it physically? Harvey couldn’t think of anything else. Maybe an internet search would help. He’d just wipe his search history afterward, no big deal.

 _I’ll try a cold shower first…and maybe some incense to clear the air. Yeah, that should work,_ Harvey decided.

* * *

 

“Taking off?”

Lamoure turned from his coat rack, eyeing the Theta standing in his doorway. Erik Strives gave a small smile, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a thermos in the other. Slipping on his coat, the Alpha joined the Theta in heading for the elevator. They stood in opposite corners against the back wall as the elevator went down to the ground floor.

“I like him. Your new worker, Harvey Gray. He’s good,” Erik complimented, sipping his coffee.

“Nice to hear you approve,” Lamoure stated, eyes on the floor.

“I know you don’t need me to but I like giving a second opinion. How was your regeneration project today? Any progress?” Erik asked.

The Alpha frowned coldly. Erik gave a soft whistle and sipped his coffee. He offered the thermos to his boss.

“I have no cup,” Lamoure pointed out.

“I won’t complain if you drink straight from the thermos,” Erik chirped, smiling.

Lamoure did so, thermo tipped ninety degrees as he drank. Erik smiled, sipping his own cup.

“Did you read his records? No Omega siblings. Odd for having an Omega mother,” he noted lightly.

“Having an Omega mother period is odd,” Lamoure replied, lowering the thermos and wiping his mouth. “Omegas usually don’t couple with Beta types.”

“No offense taken,” Erik replied to the unsaid statement tailing Lamoure’s observation.

“Three Beta type children, no Omegas,” Lamoure muttered, eyes half-lidded. “Beta father and Omega mother, the former alive and well, the latter deceased. No troubles in the family, no history of disease, blood is clean. Yet the Omega gene didn’t pass on in a pure form.”

“It’s not unheard of. The Omega genotype is recessive, after all. Both parents would have to carry it or an Alpha would have to be involved in order to get the correct genetic environment for an Omega. Perhaps the Gray family just got unlucky. Maybe Mr. Gray has no Omega blood in his bloodline. That would leave everything to Mrs. Gray, making it difficult for an Omega to be born,” Erik theorized. “I’d need to do more research on their family tree. There are Beta families that have no Omega in their line. Perhaps this is one of them. Or maybe the odds just weren’t in the Omega blood’s favor here.”

Lamoure hummed, taking another gulp of coffee. Erik shuddered. He still had no clue how his boss could down such hot liquid is such large amounts and not complain about getting a burnt tongue or throat. Maybe Lamoure was numbed to his coffee’s high temperatures?

“Erik.”

“Y-yes?” Erik yelped, stiffening up in surprise.

“You’re staring again,” Lamoure pointed out, glancing at his medical officer.

“I am?” Erik chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning awkwardly. “Well…who wouldn’t? A guy like you is anyone’s dream!”

“You’re buttering me up again. What do you want?” Lamoure asked.

Erik whined, pouting at him. “What don’t I want?”

“If you want a date, I’m booked with paperwork.”

“Awwwww! You always find an excuse!” Erik accused.

“So you did want a date,” Lamoure guessed, sipping from the thermos.

“…Maybe…” Erik looked away. “Though really, I’m worried.”

“Again?” Lamoure asked. “I told you not to. I’m just fine.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Liar,” Erik hissed.

“I’m not lying. It’s the truth. I’m fine. Stop worrying. It’s not worth it.”

“It was worth fourteen years to you!” Erik argued. “So it must hurt!”

“…This is none of your business, Erik…but…”

Erik grasped Lamoure’s hands, thermos and all. “Tell me, Lamoure. Please.”

Lamoure sighed. The dark sky outside rumbled. The elevator had three floors left to go before it hit the ground floor. He sighed again and drew Erik close.

“This does not leave this elevator car,” he growled.

Erik smiled. “Got it!”

Anything for a good snuggle with his boss. Or as close to a snuggle as he could get. Plus the info. He truly was worried, after all. The snuggle was just an added bonus. Erik wouldn’t complain.

* * *

 

Rain pattered against the windows. A storm had rolled in, taking away the warm sun and clear skies. Harvey laid in bed in his undershirt and shorts. The scent of Marie’s heat was stifled now thanks to the rain and the candles lit atop Harvey’s dresser, wafting strawberry and vanilla around the room.

With a fresh peel of thunder, Harvey sat up. An hour had passed since he had eaten dinner, just as was prescribed. Opening a small drawer in his bedside table, he pulled out a translucent orange pill container. Shaking out two cylindrical cream pills, he downed them with a short gulp of water. Then he climbed under the covers, tossing the empty bottle to the floor.

“Gotta get more tomorrow,” he muttered to himself. “Or I’m gonna be in trouble.”

He was still aroused thanks to Marie. The cold shower and incense had barely helped. He’d searched for alternative ways to clear his condition but nothing worked. No shocker, really. It was caused by the scent of someone in heat. It would be harder to get rid of.

He’d drawn the curtains when the rain started. It was late. If anyone heard him, nobody would complain. It was nature, after all. He doubted he was the only one in the building doing it, anyway. He could just imagine Will jacking it downstairs…

Harvey moaned as his hand wrapped around his stiff member. It was hot and already leaking precum from his imagination. He tried to focus on Will—thinking of Marie made him feel sick for some reason—but Lamoure’s sly mug kept popping forth in place of the tenant’s. After a few minutes of trying to picture Will, he gave up and let Lamoure come forth.

_The Alpha was straddling him in some deluxe suite in a massive king-sized bed with plush blankets and pillows, probably black and maroon for that gothic feel. It was dark, vanilla candles were lit, and Lamoure looked hot as hell without a shirt on. Sweat drenched the naked Alpha, creeping over toned muscles and tanned skin. Harvey wanted to taste it so bad. He thought it’d taste like caramel._

_“Ready?” Lamoure whispered in his ear, leaning in close. His black hair, mussed up from its usually pristine form, tickled Harvey’s cheeks._

_Harvey moaned in response, arching into the other. Lamoure grinned toothily, pelvis grinding down on his. It made a scream erupt from the Beta, liquid pleasure coursing through him._

_“Inside! I need you inside me! Now!” Harvey pleaded, clawing at the older man’s bare back._

_“Beg more and maybe I’ll comply,” Lamoure teased, nibbling his ear playfully._

_“Please, please, please! I need you inside! I need you to fuck me!” Harvey babbled, nearly crying from the need. “Touch me! Fuck me! I don’t care how! Your tongue, your fingers, your cock! Just put something inside me, please!”_

_“My, my! Someone is quite the slut. How natural and expected for a filthy Beta like you,” Lamoure smiled, rising up. “Tell me more. What do you want me to do to you, Harvey?”_

_“Fuck me! I want you to drive me so deep into the bed that it will leave a mark forever! I want you fucking me so hard that I won’t be walking for a month! I want to be screaming your name to the heavens and beyond so everyone on the planet knows who fucked me tonight! I want you to mark me up and leave scars! Oh god, please leave scars! I beg of you, Lamoure, please!”_

_“My, my! How descriptive. I think my little slut needs a reward for all his begging,” Lamoure decided, pressing kisses down the Beta’s jaw and throat. His teeth scraped lightly as he moved._

_“Just fuck me! Please!” Harvey begged, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Please, please, please…”_

_“Tonight, I will be kind. Tomorrow, you might not be so lucky.”_

_“T-Tomorrow? You mean—”_

_The finger in his lubricated vagina made Harvey cry out in surprise. When it moved, his moans became ones of desire. A second finger joined the first, scissoring him. Lamoure’s other hand slowly pumped the Beta’s cock._

_Harvey gave a choked cry, stars shooting across his vision. “There! Hit that again! Right there, oh god!”_

_Lamoure smiled. “I think you’re ready.”_

_Fingers were extracted and shoved into Harvey’s mouth. The Beta willingly sucked on them, tasting himself and the salty sweat on Lamoure’s lean fingers. The Alpha shifted his position, lining himself up with Harvey’s entrance. With a swift snap of his hips, he was sheathed inside. Both gave heady moans as pleasure swallowed them._

_Lamoure moved fast, thrusting deep into Harvey. The Beta bucked into him, legs winding around the Alpha’s waist to give the other more leverage. They thrust together, speeding along side by side to their completion._

_Lamoure’s hand pumping his cock sent Harvey over the edge, splattering across their stomach. With a roar, the Alpha came, thrusting deep to empty himself fully into the willing Beta below him. Then they collapsed, tangled together in a sweaty mess. Lamoure’s knot swelled, bringing waves of pleasure to the exhausted Beta. Neither moved, boneless in the wake of such incredible orgasms._

“Thank you,” Harvey whispered to no one.

His hand was sticky with cum. His body was hot, sweat drenching his sheets. Marie’s scent suddenly wasn’t so heavy now, the scent of his own climax drowning it out. Thank god for that.

He’d clean up tomorrow. His body was boneless right now. He wasn’t sure he could move, even if he wanted to. So he didn’t bother. There was always tomorrow.

Sleep came swiftly for Harvey that night.


	3. Hugo's Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the issues begin...

A loud thump made Erik jump, a bit of coffee splashing into his glasses. There were a pair of hands on his desk but the owner had sunk out of sight onto the floor. Erik blinked curiously before lowering his cup and rising from his chair, leaning forward to see who it was.

“Kill me~!”

Curled against the front of his desk was a young man in his early twenties with bright red hair and brown eyes. It took a moment for Erik to recognize the young man. It was an Epsilon that worked up in the lab, a “pencil-pusher” as he’d once called them when he was a young inexperienced teenager.

“I don’t want to get arrested. And you don’t want to get fired. So I suggest getting off the floor, Matt,” Erik said, chuckling. “What’s wrong with you now?”

“I’ve been here since six!” Matt whined, dragging himself up so his chin rested on the desk’s surface. Dark bags were under his eyes. “I haven’t slept in a week! Boss is mean!”

“Don’t make fun of Lamoure. He’s very good to you work-wise,” Erik scolded playfully. “And you were napping yesterday in the break room.”

“I’m hungry,” Matt whimpered, his stomach growling as proof.

“You forgot to eat again,” Erik guessed, digging through a drawer. “I always tell you, you need breakfast! Stop skipping it! You get no energy if you skip breakfast. It’s the most—”

“—important meal of the day. I know!” Matt whined.

A sandwich bag smacked the redhead in the face, along with a bag of chips.

“There. Sit down and eat. All of it, please,” Erik requested, sitting down again.

Matt plopped on his butt on the linoleum, tearing open the chip bag and munching away at the potato chips inside. Erik sighed, forced to lean forward to better view the laboratory assistant over his desk. When the cheese sandwich and potato chips were eaten, Matt belched before jumping up to his feet.

“Thanks, man! That helped a lot!” Matt grinned, instantly energized.

“How’s the lab work?” Erik asked.

“Regen work is still iffy. We can replicate it but it won’t take completely to anything,” Matt admitted. “It regens either too little and doesn’t help subjects…or too much and causes weird growths in subjects. Definitely needs more testing before we try it on humans.”

“Understandable,” Erik nodded. “You know, Lamoure hired someone new. A Beta.”

“Girl or boy? Are they hot?” Matt asked, suddenly all ears.

“A boy, older than you, a little older than me,” Erik admitted. “Sorry.”

“I like older people. That’s why I hang around you,” Matt pointed out, pouting. “Hot or no?”

“Matt, you’re twenty-four. I’m thirty-two. Harvey Gray, our new guy, is thirty-four,” Erik reminded pointedly.

“So? Boss is, like, forty and that hasn’t deterred you,” Matt countered.

“We’re not talking about my love life, Matt. We’re talking about yours. Besides, Lamoure is happily married,” Erik declared, sipping his coffee.

“And you’re jealous as fuck. Admit it,” Matt grinned ear to ear.

Erik blushed. He ducked his head, bangs and glasses hiding his eyes. He covered his mouth up with his coffee mug. Matt’s giggles grated on his ears. It was annoying.

A sharp smack made Matt yelp. Erik lowered his cup to see a group of five white lab coat-wearing assistants, some from the lab upstairs and some that worked under him in the med wing, gathered behind Matt. The redhead whined, glaring teary-eyed up at them all.

“Matt, what are you doing? Stop harassing Dr. Strives!” demanded a young Iota woman. She had blue eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back in a short ponytail with her bangs held back with red hairclips. She looked around the same age as Matt, roughly twenty-four years old.

“Sorry, doc. We should’ve seen he was missing sooner,” said a tall Alpha man with messy brown hair, squinted eyes, and scruffy stubble on his chin and jaw line from a shaved beard. He was a little older than his companions, roughly twenty-six years old.

“Seriously, Matt? Why do we always find you here?” asked a young Upsilon woman with green eyes and straight chin-length black hair. She was twenty-three years old.

“Did he just eat your lunch, Dr. Strives? Matt, at least have the decency to clean up after yourself,” scolded a young Phi man with large round-framed glasses and green eyes. His blonde hair was styled in a bowl cut. He was twenty-three years old and marginally shorter than his companions.

The last member of the group was a young Omega woman with green eyes and long red hair reaching to her shoulder blades. She was twenty-one years old and was the shortest one there, looking too small for her age, almost like a child. She was making signs with her hands, face scrunched in disapproval at Matt.

“Thank you very much, everyone, but it’s fine. Matt didn’t eat this morning, so I offered my lunch to him,” Erik explained.

“Yeah!” Matt agreed quickly, cowering under the Omega woman’s gaze. “Come on, Lolly! I was starving. Don’t sign that to me!”

“We’ll take Matt back with us,” the blonde stated, hands on her hips.

“But Amelia!” Matt whined, looking at her sadly. “I’ve been working since six! Give me a break!”

“You just had one,” Amelia pointed out. “Now get up. Lolly, grab him. We’re leaving.”

The red-haired Omega woman nodded, giving a thumbs up. Fisting her hands in Matt’s coat, she tugged him to his feet and pulled him toward the door. Amelia followed them triumphantly, high-fiving the raven-haired Upsilon woman. Matt’s whines echoed long after he left Erik’s field of vision.

Erik sighed, turning his attention to the remaining three assistants. All three worked under him in the medical wing.

“Dr. Strives, I…got word of a new worker. Is that correct?” the blonde Phi asked.

“That’s correct, Elson. He should be here in the coming days, actually. He’ll likely be in the background, running paperwork deliveries and performing maintenance on the machines and equipment upstairs,” Erik explained. “His name is Harvey Gray, a thirty-four year old Beta with prior work experience in Vernon Pharmaceuticals and Squire Tech Firm.”

“So he’ll be upstairs mainly,” the Upsilon woman guessed.

“Most likely correct, Sunday,” Erik nodded. “I’m sure you’ll all get along but, just in case, be nice to him. Until he gets the hang of the ropes here, he’ll need your help adjusting.”

“Wouldn’t the others be better help than us?” the Alpha man asked, looking at the doorway where the other three disappeared into.

“All of you will be helpful to him, I’m sure, Cody,” Erik stated. “All of your experience should help him get through the series of jobs that Lamoure will assign him. Harvey is new, so he’ll be put through a good chunk of the chores that you all underwent when you started working here.”

“Oh, yuck,” Cody muttered sourly.

“We’ll do what we can, Dr. Strives,” Elson promised.

“I’ve…got a message…from Hugo,” Sunday squeaked, face suddenly turning red. “About the trip up north for camping and stuff. He has a date set and reservations ready.”

“I’m guessing we’re all invited, as per usual?” Erik sighed. “He didn’t try anything on you when he gave you this message, did he?”

“He…grabbed my breasts…and then Amelia kicked him in the ass,” Sunday replied nervously, head down in shame.

“Ugh! Can’t that guy NOT try to molest everyone he sees? That’s sick! Fucking pervert,” Cody growled. “You should’ve told me, Sunday. I could’ve knocked him around for you.”

“Sounds like Amelia did it for you, Cody,” Elson pointed out.

“Hugo is Hugo. We can’t change that. That’s just his nature,” Erik said, frowning. “None of us approve of his actions but we can’t really put a stop to him. Though do report him if he does that. Let Lamoure deal with him.”

“Can’t we do what Amelia did? That seems like a better idea than just complaining to the boss about him,” Cody argued.

“Assault is a criminal charge, Cody. I don’t want anyone arrested,” Erik stated firmly. “Let Lamoure deal with him.”

“Hugo’s doing the assaulting but he hasn’t been arrested yet,” Cody growled bitterly.

“He probably enjoys it when Mr. Palacio comes after him,” Elson commented. “Hugo is the masochistic type. Mr. Palacio’s rough. Hugo probably likes that and does this on purpose.”

“Enough about Hugo. Sunday, thank you for the message,” Erik said. “Harvey Gray will be here in a few days. I need you all on your best behavior. Understand?”

All three nodded in confirmation. Erik sent them on their way before looking toward the far door of his office. He frowned.

“I thought I told you to stop sexually assaulting my assistants, Hugo,” he said pointedly.

“But she’s got a great rack. Why not take advantage of it and cop a feel every once in a while? Don’t tell me you’re not even a little interested in getting a piece of that action, doctor.”

A tall, lean Kappa man left the doorway and waltzed over to Erik’s desk. He was roughly Erik’s age, maybe a year older. He had thick, messy brown hair, neat brown stubble along his chin and jaw, and large sunglasses covering his green eyes. He wore a silky yellow scarf around his neck, a white button-up shirt under a royal purple jacket with a flared collar, pale blue bellbottom jeans, and brown shoes with a slightly raised heel. He smiled toothily at the doctor, leaning over the desk.

“I don’t make a habit of frisking my assistants, Hugo. I don’t appreciate when you do it either,” Erik said coldly, eyes narrowed.

“So you got my message. Sweet! Reservations have been made, same place as usual,” Hugo exclaimed, straightening up with a wide smile that was all pearly-white teeth. “A big old cabin in the woods, no civilization for miles, fire pit, and a view of the lake. Hell, I even rented the dock and boat for some watery fun. Everyone’s invited, the usual pack! You, me, your assistants and adopted assistants, Eddie, Hutch, the boss man… I’ve even decided to have the new guy join in.”

“Harvey? How did you find out about him?” Erik demanded, bristling instantly.

Hugo lifted his hands in surrender. “Word gets around fast, doctor. No need to get all huffy at me. You think I wasn’t going to find out eventually?”

“I was hoping it’d be a few days, honestly,” Erik admitted sourly.

“Well, too bad, I found out earlier today,” Hugo said curtly. He smiled crookedly. “Harvey Gray… Yeah, I sent an invite his way. Heehee, that rhymed!”

“He hasn’t even started working yet,” Erik pointed out. “Lamoure won’t approve of it.”

“Our little campout is happening in a few days. Think of it as pre-work bonding with the lot of us. That’ll help him out, right?” Hugo said suggestively. “A little sun, some backwoods, roasting marshmallows over a campfire, a good dip in the lake. What’s not to like? Best of all, it’s just us business folk. No randoms around to mess up things.”

“Those ‘randoms’ are our co-workers too. The ones you aren’t inviting,” Erik declared.

“They’ll cramp our style, doctor. I run with the best. But I make exceptions for the new guy and your pack of kids,” Hugo reminded lightly, pulling out the collar of his coat. “So yeah, I’m off to tell the boss man about the trip. See you around!”

“Don’t touch Sunday again, Hugo. I mean it!” Erik barked.

“Sure, sure!” Hugo waved, already headed out the door.

Erik knew Hugo was lying. The Kappa was a slick guy with his eyes on the sexual prize, as they’d say. Nobody was safe from him except Lamoure and even that had tentative limits. It had been a while since the Alpha had given him a good public slap. It was probably close to that time again, now that the Theta thought of it.

“I certainly won’t pity your ass, Hugo. You deserve everything you get,” Erik muttered, going back to his paperwork.

.o.o.o.o.

Harvey parked outside of the pharmacy and took a deep breath. He prayed that she was on duty today or he was screwed. He couldn’t afford to go without his prescription. If anyone found out…

He forced himself to stay calm and casual as he walked in. Relief hit him like a waterfall, tension releasing from his shoulders and back. The hand shoved into his coat pocket curled around the translucent orange pill bottle. Thank god…

He headed for the counter and the young woman manning it. She was a Beta, a head shorter than him and a few years younger, around twenty-eight years old. She had green eyes and light brown hair with streaks of blonde in it, tied up in a high ponytail that barely hit the back of her neck.

She perked up when she saw him before recognition hit her. Harvey pulled the pill bottle from his pocket and placed it on the counter. She sighed, face falling.

“Ran out last night, sis,” Harvey explained. “Think you can get me a refill? One that won’t burn a hole in my pocket, please?”

“I’ll pay. You know I will,” his younger sister said, taking the bottle and heading for the back room.

“You don’t have to, Leslie,” he called. “I can pay.”

“No, you can’t. And you won’t. Not for this,” she countered.

Leslie returned, the orange bottle filled up. A second bottle was paired with it. She set them both on the counter and put them in a brown paper bag. Then she gave it to him, lips pursed and eyes downcast.

“Hey,” Harvey said, frowning. He leaned in. “What’s that face for?”

“What number bottle is this, bro? Just how long ago was it that you started doing this?” Leslie muttered. Her eyes were wide in fear.

“Hey, hey, hey! Les, look at me. Look at me,” Harvey instructed, hands cupping her face. “Les, baby girl, sis… I’m okay. I’m just fine. No bad side effects. It’s been working perfectly for me. Everything I wanted, I have now.”

“At what cost? You could have brain damage or something!” Leslie hissed.

“If I do, I’m not feeling it,” Harvey joked. “But seriously, I’m fine. These are helping. Nobody’s noticed a thing. I’ve been doing great. If you’re that worried, I’ll pop by the doctor’s and get a brain scan or something.”

“Taking these can’t be healthy,” Leslie muttered.

“I know…but it’s better than the alternative,” Harvey reasoned.

“Is it, bro? Really?” Leslie challenged.

Harvey frowned, straightening up. He collected the pill bag. “Yeah, it is.”

Leslie watched him go. “There’s nothing wrong with you, you know!”

Harvey didn’t respond. He didn’t want to snap at her. His sister was the only safe way to get his hands on his prescription. If he shoved her away, he was doomed. He walked to his car, got in, and drove straight home.

Will had his mail when Harvey reached the apartment’s porch. “Looks like you’ve got an invite from…Lazarus Co.?”

“Invite?” Harvey took the letter, looking it over. “Maybe some kind of celebratory ball?”

“Looks simple for something as fancy as a ball,” Will noted. “Maybe it’s secretly a love letter~!”

Harvey glared at the tenant before soundly ripping the letter open. Inside was a card depicting a forest lake scene. He flipped it open and read it.

**You are invited to a camping escapade with the usual pack from Lazarus Co.!**

**Invite to: Harvey Gray**

**Invite from: Hugo Hendricks**

**Date: June 5 th-June 12th**

**Location: Hendricks Resort in the Northwoods**

**RSVP: Not needed! Everyone’s coming! No skipping out! No exceptions!**

**Notes: Cabin in forest near lake, bring swim gear and summer clothes!** **We’ll meet up the morning of June 5 th and drive over together! It’ll be fun!**

Harvey stared at the letter and its curly purple writing. Will peered over his shoulder, humming.

“No exceptions? Guess you can’t cop out,” Will noted. “This Hugo guy sounds like a control freak.”

“I start work on the sixth. I can’t go to this,” Harvey stated. “I don’t even know who Hugo Hendricks is.”

“Hey, hey, there’s something written on the bottom!” Will chirped. “Move your thumb!”

Harvey moved his thumb as instructed and found another line of curly purple writing.

**Harvey Gray is excused from work until the 13 th due to this camping trip. Approval received from Lamoure Palacio. No skipping!**

“Well, that was solved fast,” Will said.

“He must be a higher-up worker than me or Erik,” Harvey decided. “Still, this is really sudden. That’s only in a few days…”

“Then I guess you better start packing because this guy seems serious about the ‘no skipping out’ thing. Don’t want to get in trouble before you start work, right?” Will pointed out.

Harvey groaned, head lowering. “I…guess so…”

“What’s wrong? Can’t swim?” Will asked, concerned by the sudden mood switch.

“Not that, I just… This invite is to people that I’ll probably be working around. This trip is where I’ll be making my first impression…and it’s in the woods…” Harvey complained. “Mosquitoes really love to bite me…”

“Oooooooh!” Will realized the issue. “I forgot that you hate camping. Well, it mentions a cabin. No tents! That’s a plus.”

“I guess so,” Harvey mumbled.

“I’ll help you pack if you want. My aunt has this really good eucalyptus spray that keeps mosquitoes away. I could hunt some down for you,” Will offered. Then he giggled. “Hell, half your bag is going to be mosquito prevention supplies! Heehee!”

“Knock it off,” Harvey growled. Then he smiled lopsidedly. “Thanks for the help, Will. I really do need it. I just don’t want to fuck this up too badly.”

“Maybe you could ask if you could bring a friend. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge,” Will suggested mischievously.

“I doubt they’ll let an outsider in. I just got lucky to be a new worker and not start until after this,” Harvey chuckled. “But thanks for offering. I’ll take the spray your aunt has, if you can find me some.”

“No problem-o, Harv!” Will grinned, dancing away. “I’ll drop by when I find it~!”

Harvey smiled at the tenant before heading upstairs to his room. He had to take his pills before last night’s dose wore off. He couldn’t afford not to, especially with this trip coming up.

.o.o.o.o.

“My, my, look who’s the little slut. And here I thought you had dignity, kiddo.”

“Get…the fuck…off me!”

“But you like it. Especially when I do _this_!”

Hugo ground his palm against Matt’s jeans, right over the younger’s crotch. Matt gasped, back arching, a mewl escaping him. His face was deep red, shame pooling in his stomach. God, how could he have gotten cornered this easily? And, of all people, by this sick fucker?

The Epsilon had left the joint office he shared with Amelia and Lolly, though it was really just an old storeroom renovated to accommodate the three assistants due to lack of actual office space. After his scolding, he’d decided to run errands around the floor to blow off steam from being scolded via sign language by Lolly.

Seriously, how was he supposed to take her seriously? Good thing Amelia had been there to really give him a tongue thrashing. Scolding worked strangely between the three of them, Matt discovered.

So yeah, running errands. That’s what Matt decided to do. So he did that for an hour. His most recent errand was to get some documents to Hutch over in engineering.

Hutch was a cool guy for a Rho. Rhos were pretty scary with their black skin and their bigger size, but Hutch was pretty cool. Matt liked him and didn’t complain about going over to engineering. Hutch would share sodas with him from the mini fridge he had in his workroom. They had a thing going, brotherly love and all. It was awesome, in Matt’s opinion. Not many could confidently say that they had a Rho as their best friend.

Matt had been halfway to engineering when Hugo had popped out of nowhere, creepy as ever, and pleasantly asked the Epsilon what he was up to. Pervert Avoidance 101 told Matt to run the other way. Sexual Assault 101 taught Hugo to drop the façade, slam Matt up against the nearest wall, and start palming the brat until he was a blushing, incoherent, babbling mess. The documents scattered on the ground, forgotten.

“You’re so rude. You won’t even answer a question. I am your superior, you know. You should be respectful to me,” Hugo recalled, chest crushed against Matt’s to pin him to the wall. His hand moved faster, harder, and he could feel the hardness developing in the other’s jeans. “Look at that. You can’t even control yourself around me!”

“Get…off!” Matt hissed, clawing at the older man’s shoulders, trying not to moan. _Oh god, don’t moan, not to him!_

“Don’t be ashamed. Everyone falls to me, kiddo. You should be honored,” Hugo whispered in his ear, loving the half-thrusts coming from Matt’s hips. “After all, we’re Betas. This is the closest we’ll ever get.”

“That’s…not true!” Matt hissed, squirming.

“What? You think you can get as close as an Alpha and an Omega can, kiddo? That you’ll one day develop a bond with your mate like they do? That your love will be as deep and true as theirs is?” Hugo asked, condescending as he ground more. His own pants felt tight. “Is that what you think? Don’t tell me you believe that fairytale? Of Betas achieving that same level of love…because we can’t!”

 _Oh god, get off! Do not want! Do not motherfucking want!_ Matt thought but the moans kept bubbling up as he shamefully thrust into Hugo’s palm.

“Want to know why that is, kiddo?” Hugo hissed, teeth nipping Matt’s ear. “Because Alphas and Omegas were made for each other. Heaven saw that as right and gave them a bond. If faced with a choice, an Omega will always pick an Alpha and vice versa. So where does that leave us Betas? We don’t get a bond. We just get to fuck!”

 _Hutch! Dr. Strives! Amelia! Help! Somebody, anybody, help me!_ Matt’s eyes stung with tears. He was so close, _oh god, so fucking close! Don’t stop, please don’t stop, **just finish and go away, please!**_

“There is no love between Betas, kiddo. We can’t make true bonds. Alphas and Omegas were made for love, not us,” Hugo continued, his breath coming out in gasps. He wanted to touch himself so badly…but no, not yet. That time would come soon. “That’s why Betas split apart into so many different clans. We thought we could replicate the bond if we were not Betas anymore. But it didn’t work. It just made us worse, even more undesirable to Alphas and Omegas! Funny, isn’t it? We try so hard but we can’t achieve what they have. We’re just the middleman, blank faces to fill their world so it won’t be empty. We work our asses off and they don’t bat an eyelash at us. No thank yous, no rewards, nothing! They get all the love and happiness! And us? Oh, we get the world and all its filthy secrets and sins!”

 _Shut up! Just shut up and finish! Stop talking! Just finish and go the fuck away!_ Matt pleaded inside, hips rocking faster. He was so close, his cock burned with the need.

“You see, that’s why I’m the way I am. This is how we Betas should be. This is the real us. No love, no attachment, no bond. Just pure, raw fucking,” Hugo declared proudly. “Why chase something that we’ll never get? Nah! I’d rather just fuck and move on. That’s our way, you know? Alphas and Omegas don’t care. So a few Betas get hurt. So what? Nobody knows or cares. There’s no bond for us and never will be. I’m just playing it straight and true to our real nature.”

Hugo ground harder. Matt moaned. So close, he could taste it, oh god! And then he was over the edge, spilling inside, soaking his underwear and staining his jeans, gasping and crying to the skies above. Hugo grinned against the redhead’s neck, heat and wetness on his palm from the boy’s climax.

“I’ve got nothing to lose, kiddo,” Hugo said, palming the boy one last time through the climax until it was over. “And neither does the rest of our race. That bond stuff is just a fairytale. Don’t chase it. It isn’t worth the heartbreak in the end.”

He stepped away, leaving Matt to sink to the ground. The Kappa grinned, adjusting his sunglasses and tugging on the collar of his coat. He wiped his hand on Matt’s shirt and then walked away, whistling.

.o.o.o.o.

It would be an hour later that Hutch would wander across the unconscious Epsilon. The documents remained scattered, the heavyset Rho scooping his soiled buddy up and racing to the medical wing. Erik would recognize the signs of Hugo’s assault.

Hutch would want to kill Hugo. Erik would calm him. Matt would remain unaware, fast asleep on a gurney.

Erik would leave the pair in the medical wing and return to his office. Pick up the phone. Dial a familiar number. Three rings and a voice would sound. A report would be made. A punishment would be declared.

“I don’t pity him.”

“Good. Nobody should. He’s probably on his way up right now.”

“He probably knows you know.”

“Then this’ll make it easier on me. If he knows I know, then I don’t need to waste time on pleasantries. I’ll just skip straight to the punishment.”

“You’ll just have to do it again the next time he pulls this. He doesn’t learn. He’s too stubborn, caught up in his delusions.”

“They aren’t delusions, Erik.”

“…”

“This isn’t about love, Erik. This is about power and dominance. He wants to be dominated. I’ll do that.”

“He doesn’t learn. He hurts people. You’re not stopping him. Not permanently.”

“What do you want me to do, Erik?”

“…”

“I can’t do anything permanent. Hugo is one of those people that don’t learn like that. I just have to keep showing him his place, as many times as needed.”

“Then you’re the only one benefitting from this.”

“It’s not just about love, Erik. It’s power play. I’m showing dominance. Hugo wants attention and I’ll give him attention, my way.”

“And this will play out again in another month or so, when he gets the urge to do it again.”

“Firing him won’t help. He’ll just do it elsewhere.”

Erik said something foul. The retaliation from the other was harsh. Erik stayed silent after that, ignoring the sudden flood of placations coming over the line.

“I know you’re unhappy with this…but I have no other solution. Short of murder. Hugo may not learn but this keeps him occupied for a good few weeks. That’s the most I can do. Unless you want me tying him to my bed so he can’t wander and be handsy. We both know you wouldn’t like that.”

“…”

“Hugo’s probably here. We’ll talk later.”

“…”

“Erik. Please.”

“You’re actually saying please to me? What happened to dominance?”

“Not to you. Not right now.”

“You have Hugo to attend to.”

“Erik…”

“…”

“Please…”

“…That restaurant. The one we first met at. I think I want to go there tonight.”

“Skivers? Sure.”

“After work. It’s a date.”

“It’s a date. See you then, Erik.”

“Bye, Lamoure.”

Erik hung up, wiping tears from his eyes. Talking to Lamoure made him choke up. The words hurt. Why must Hugo’s delusions affect him so much?

 _Because the truth hurts, that’s why,_ a voice whispered in his ear.

Erik doubled over his desktop and tried not to cry.


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda rape scene in this one. Just warning you.
> 
> Also psychological abuse...because Lamoure (and Alphas in general) is a dick.

“Here we go!” Will chirped, smiling as he held up the spray bottle. “My aunt’s famous mosquito spray, minus the awful smell.”

“Thank god for that. I sneeze with the usual brands,” Harvey admitted, sniffing the bottle. “Eucalyptus keeps the mosquitoes away?”

“Apparently,” Will nodded, hands on the bed. “Packing up everything already?”

“It’s in four days and we’ll be there for a week. I don’t want to do it last minute and forget something,” Harvey explained.

A trunk was on the bed, popped open and half full of clothes. Goggles and a nose clip were atop the pile. The mosquito spray went into a side pocket inside the wall of the trunk, wrapped up in mosquito netting. A small collection of various swim trunks and towels were beside the trunk, along with other various clothes. The beta’s closet had been turned inside out in a bid to find clothes that would make a good first impression.

“This isn’t a business meeting. It’s a forest camping trip by a lake. A suit jacket and dress shirts won’t be good out there, Harv,” Will pointed out. “And those shoes won’t last. Where are those running shoes of yours at? Those would do better.”

“But they don’t look professional,” Harvey complained.

“None of you will be professional out there, Harv! You can be professional when you get back. Bring comfortable clothes that won’t cook you alive and shoes that won’t kill you when you go downhill,” Will said firmly.

Harvey pouted for a moment. Then he sighed, head hung. “Fine. You seem to know your camping stuff. Help?”

“Hmmm… Maybe for a kiss?” Will offered, batting his eyes dramatically.

“Really? Now of all times, Will?” Harvey asked, annoyed.

“Kiss or pack by yourself. Your choice,” Will stated, arms crossed over his chest.

Harvey frowned, tried to speak but his mouth only gaped wordlessly. After a few tries, he gave a groan and leaned forward. Will met him halfway, grinning triumphantly…until Harvey twisted his head, smooching the Sigma’s cheek. Will stared in shock, jaw dropping as Harvey pulled back and straightened up.

“What? You never said WHERE I had to kiss you,” the Beta pointed out, chuckling.

Will pouted. “I guess I didn’t,” he admitted bitterly. “But you know what I wanted, you sorry—”

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Will relaxed instantly, arms snaking around Harvey’s neck. The kiss was tender and sweet. They parted, smiles on their faces.

“There. Happy?” Harvey asked. “Now will you help me?”

Will giggled, face buried in Harvey’s chest. “Okay, fine! I’ll help! But don’t trick me again! When I ask for a kiss, I want a proper one, you dork!”

“Then be more specific next time,” Harvey teased.

Will just laughed, thumping the older man’s chest. They both fell back onto the sheets, laughing.

.o.o.o.o.

“So, you got my invite?” Hugo asked.

“Yes,” Lamoure nodded, elbows on his desk and fingers laced together as he eyed the Kappa. “The guest list includes Harvey Gray, who has yet to begin working here. Why?”

“I thought it’d be helpful to get the new guy in on this, help him build bonds and stuff with the rest of us. It’s better than doing it in a stuffy break room,” Hugo shrugged, smiling.

“Or against a wall near the engineering workrooms?” Lamoure questioned darkly, eyes half-lidded.

Hugo paused, smile twitching. Then he snapped back, smile unmarred. “That wouldn’t be nice.”

“Indeed. I don’t think Matt appreciated your attention.” Lamoure rose from his chair, fingers unlacing to rest on the desktop.

“I don’t see why not. I’m a gentle and honest lover,” Hugo said, not flinching as his boss moved.

“That’s not what your coworkers say,” Lamoure countered, one hand leaving the table as he circled his desk.

Hugo stayed in place. Running would be suicide. Running was unnecessary. “They must not have good love lives to compare against my attentions.”

“Matt had no honest love life. Most of your coworkers don’t,” Lamoure pointed out, walking toward the double doors of his office. “That’s why you shower them with attention.”

“I do not. I’ve attended to many, unmarried and unloved…or married and beloved. I don’t discriminate against anything—gender, preference, status. It’s all the same to me,” Hugo corrected.

“Until it comes to me.” The doors locked easily. Lamoure turned back, approaching Hugo from behind. “I sometimes think you do this just to get to me, Hugo.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you’re just seeing what you want to see,” Hugo shrugged, unafraid of the Alpha prowling at his turned back.

“Or maybe I’m seeing exactly what you want me to see.”

Lamoure came to a stop just behind Hugo. He was a bit shorter than the lanky Kappa but that just made this better. He was just at the right height to ghost his breath over that nape, to watch the hairs on Hugo’s neck rise, to see the sheen of sweat appear on that creamy skin. There were advantages to being shorter than Hugo but being the one in power.

“Are you mad?” Hugo asked.

“No. Just annoyed.”

Lamoure slammed Hugo face first onto the desktop, the Kappa doubled over at the waist, ass stuck up in the air. His sunglasses clattered away, green eyes wide in shock as he tried to fumble for them. Lamoure collected his wrists easily, pinning them behind Hugo’s back. Hugo squirmed briefly before stilling.

“Again? I only did it once this time,” Hugo noted.

“Twice. I count breast-grabbing too, not just sex,” Lamoure said firmly.

“I didn’t fuck him. I just helped him get some release,” Hugo argued, trying to pull his wrists free. “I didn’t put my dick anywhere—”

“Yet,” Lamoure finished for him, squeezing the thin wrists in his hand. “I let you go last time with a warning. This time Erik contacted me. I’m not letting you walk away from this one.”

“Ooh, nice double talk there! Not walking, heehee!” Hugo snickered before howling in pain. Lamoure bit down hard on an ear. “Ow! Geez, getting rough already? No wonder you locked the door!”

“That’s to keep everyone else out. You won’t be able to run from me, Hugo,” Lamoure promised, licking the blood that welled from the bite.

“That’s what I meant. Though you’re denying the world an awesome sex scene—” Hugo broke off again to howl in pain, blood welling from his neck where the Alpha bit. “Heheh… Ow… Fuck, that’s gonna be hard to hide. You’re making his hard on me, heheh.”

“That’s the point,” Lamoure said harshly, tugging at the younger man’s belt until it tore free.

“Hey, hey, hey! My clothes are expensive! Don’t rip them!” Hugo barked, bristling angrily.

“You should’ve thought of that before crossing me, Hugo. Now I’m tempted to do that, just to piss you off,” Lamoure declared, tugging teasingly on the other’s coat.

“Don’t you fucking dare—OH!!”

“Yeah,” Lamoure smirked, hand down the front of Hugo’s pants. “Oh.”

“Doing this again. All right~!” Hugo smirked, hips rocking. “I can get down with this.”

“This is a punishment, not a reward,” Lamoure corrected, withdrawing his hand.

“I know, I know. The whole use-sex-as-a-weapon spiel. I heard it last time. Can we get on with it—mmph mmph?!”

“There. Much better,” Lamoure said, knotting his red silk tie behind Hugo’s head. “You’re better when you can’t speak.”

Hugo chomped at the material for a few seconds before his head slumped on the desktop, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth. Lamoure frowned in disgust before yanking Hugo’s pants down, his own following suit. The quicker he got this done, the sooner he could throw Hugo out and finish his work. He had a date to keep tonight.

Hugo tried to free his hands, really he did. Lamoure opted for stealing the Kappa’s scarf, using that to tie Hugo’s wrists together and give the Alpha the freedom to use his hands as leverage. The Alpha lined himself up and then surged forward with all his strength. Hugo deserved no pity or mercy.

Hugo arched, a muffled groan escaping him. Lamoure tangled a hand in that messy brown hair, the other hand braced on the desk as he thrust into the Kappa. The Alpha moved fast and strong, intent on getting his message across as long as he could.

“I don’t appreciate your harassment in my building, Hugo. The only reason you get to stay is because you’re dumb enough to cross me over and over again,” Lamoure declared firmly. “That gives me the power to punish you like this.”

Hugo made a muffled noise. Lamoure didn’t care enough to interpret it. He upped his speed, his power, practically ramming Hugo’s pelvis into the desk. He was nearly there. He could picture a dozen people in Hugo’s place right now but two stuck out the most. One was waiting for him downstairs for their date tonight. The other was at home, waiting for him to come back to her.

“You know, I like that you put up your argument on love, Hugo, because it’s very much correct,” Lamoure said between thrusts. “Beta types aren’t built to love on the same level as Alphas and Omegas. To Betas, sex isn’t a passionate, romantic act. It’s a reward, a punishment, a payment. You Beta types use sex for everything, from repaying favors to reproduction. There isn’t true love there. Your kind can’t produce that feeling, just an imitation of it.”

Hugo groaned, cock twitching. God, he wanted to touch himself. If only his hands were free! Damn Lamoure and damn his scarf! As much as he loved the yellow length of fabric, it was screwing him out of an orgasm right now and he detested anything that did that.

With a final thrust, Lamoure bit down a howl as he came deep inside the Kappa. Hugo groaned at the heat and fullness, dread creeping in when he recalled what would come next—the knot. He felt his vagina stretch to accommodate the swelling flesh inside of him, tightly locked into place. Lamoure rested heavily atop Hugo, regaining his breath and strength.

For thirty agonizing minutes, they remained knotted together. Lamoure was torturous, giving small tugs that made Hugo arch up and make strangled noises of pain. It wasn’t terrible but god, did it hurt like a bitch! And he hadn’t even gotten off himself yet! Hugo felt his legs turn to jelly when the knot finally shrunk and Lamoure pulled out, semen dripping down the Kappa’s thighs as he clung to the desktop.

After recovering, Lamoure untied Hugo’s wrists and retrieved his tie. Hugo shuddered, pins and needles shooting through his hands as blood circulated through them again. He slowly flipped over, chest heaving with every breath. His vagina and pelvis hurt. Walking and bending over—hell, movement in general—was going to be difficult tomorrow.

His dick cried out for attention but Hugo made no move to touch it. Lamoure left him hanging on purpose. The Kappa would have to relieve himself later, safely out of sight of his boss.

“You better hope this doesn’t still hurt come the fifth,” Hugo pointed out tiredly.

“Not my problem,” Lamoure stated, wiping himself off with Hugo’s scarf.

The Kappa eyed the soiled fabric in disgust when the Alpha tossed it at him. “That was expensive.”

“Not my problem,” Lamoure repeated, pulling his boxers and pants back up, making himself look presentable.

Hugo smiled. He knew how he could get a reaction. “We should do this again sometime, boss man. That was fun.”

“I’d do another round for good measure but I have a meeting to attend,” Lamoure said, straightening his tie. “If you fuck up again anytime soon, count on more than one punishment.”

“I’ll have to fuck up again then. I haven’t had that much fun in a long while,” Hugo smiled. “God, Alphas are amazing screws.”

“Kappas are poor screws,” Lamoure countered, teeth grit in annoyance.

Hugo smirked triumphantly. “So, I just have to handjob someone and grab some boobs to piss you off?”

“Get the hell out,” Lamoure ordered sharply.

“Ooh, someone’s angry. Did I cross a line?” Hugo asked.

Lamoure bit down a growl. He grabbed Hugo by the scruff, hauling him off the ground with ease. “The only thing keeping me from committing murder is stress relief. Keep that in mind, Hugo,” he hissed.

“You fuck me because you’re stressed? Nice to see I’m so useful,” Hugo smiled. “Feel free to fuck me anytime then, boss man. I’m always open~!”

Lamoure snarled, bristling. Stomping to the door, he threw Hugo out into the hall. The Kappa yelped, lower body aching in response. He twisted, looking at the enraged Alpha. He knew he’d set the other off. An angry Lamoure was a fun Lamoure, but not THIS angry. This much anger was bordering dangerous. Time to get out while he had his chance.

“I just recalled a meeting I had planned with Suzie for tonight. I’ll chat with you later, boss man. Bye~!”

The Kappa staggered to his feet, pulled his pants up, and limped to the elevator, not waiting for a response from the Alpha. The doors couldn’t possibly close any slower. Only when Lamoure slipped out of sight did Hugo relax. Safe at last.

He reached down for his throbbing need. Time for some well-deserved relief.

.o.o.o.o.

The body dropping into the booth across from him made Erik jump in surprise. Lamoure rested there, dragging air into his lungs as if he had just escaped drowning. The Theta watched his boss breathe for a few minutes before questioning the behavior. Lamoure simply gave Hugo’s name. Erik understood and didn’t ask any further.

“I’m not too late, am I?” the Alpha questioned once his gasping was through. He straightened his posture, looking more presentable than he had a few minutes ago when he entered the bar.

“You’re fine,” Erik reassured.

They ordered their food and chatted softly before dining. The talk remained casual between them. Erik ignored the looks from other patrons. While an Alpha and a Beta type eating together wasn’t unusual, the intimacy that Erik and Lamoure showed was causing a bit of intrigue. It almost made Erik embarrassed.

Keyword—almost.

Erik decided it was time to leave casual chatter and move onto something…less casual. He started light, keeping the concern out. “How are the kids?”

“Just fine,” Lamoure responded. “Becky’s acing her middle school exams and Tom’s on his way to getting through football. They’re happy.”

“Coping?” Erik pressed. “I mean, you figured that out, right?”

Lamoure frowned, catching on to what Erik really wanted. “They’re fine. They understand why it’s happening. They…understand.”

“And Muriel?” Erik questioned. “I mean, this is about her, right?”

“She’s fine too. Everything is fine, Erik,” Lamoure said firmly.

“Then why won’t you tell me anything?” Erik hissed. “You keep giving me the same answer. ‘I’m fine, everything’s fine’ but I know it isn’t.”

“That’s because it IS fine, Erik. Everything’s going smoothly,” Lamoure replied.

“Then why do you look so unhappy all the time? You’re grouchier than usual. You were more eager to punish Hugo too, not that I blame you,” the Theta pressed desperately. “I thought you said yesterday that you would tell me everything. You only gave me half the story.”

“Later. I said I’d tell you the rest later, when this all blows over and I’m settled again. Now isn’t the best time or place,” Lamoure warned, eyes narrowed.

“Then when will be?” Erik demanded bravely, ignoring the urge to cower in the face of impending anger.

Lamoure bit his tongue. They were in public. He had to nip this in the bud now before things got out of hand. Erik was already making a scene with his gradually loudening voice. The Alpha needed to stop this pronto.

“Erik, everything is fine, really. I’m just under pressure. These things do that. You can’t take my business this personally. It has nothing to do with you.”

“It has everything to do with me! Lamoure, I don’t like seeing you like this. It’s scaring me.”

“Why are you scared? I’m fine. Let’s stop talking about this. Nothing can be done about it. Let’s talk about something else.”

“No, I want to talk about this! You avoid the subject each time I bring it up. Stop avoiding it! I want answers, real honest ones! Damn it, Lamoure, I’m worried sick about you because you’re hurting and you won’t let me help!”

“I don’t need help. You need to calm down. You’re causing a scene.”

“I don’t care if I’m causing a scene! I love you too much to sit back and watch you get hurt like this!” Erik shouted.

“I said that’s ENOUGH!!”

Lamoure rose from his seat, looming menacingly over Erik. The Theta cowered instantly, defiant light fading from his eyes in a flash. Every patron in the bar fell silent, freezing in place. All eyes were on them now, just what Lamoure had wanted to avoid. After a few seconds, he calmed and sank back into his chair. Activity slowly started up around them, though the thick stench of caution and fear permeated the place.

Erik stared down at his hands, which rested in his lap uselessly. Shame and guilt consumed him. This was a private affair and he almost made it public. He could’ve ruined Lamoure entirely just now. What had he been thinking?

“Erik.”

The Theta lifted his head but he refused to meet Lamoure’s gaze. He mumbled a soft apology and finished his meal in silence. They didn’t speak again until the bill arrived.

“It’s not your fault. I just don’t want to talk about it,” Lamoure said, pulling out the cash to pay the bill.

“I’ll get the tip,” Erik offered out of habit. His voice was dull, distant, not his usual lively self.

Lamoure was worried. They paid and left Skivers behind. Lamoure drove the Theta home. Erik lived a short ways from work in a small but nice house. He lived alone. Lamoure was grateful for that. He parked by the sidewalk and stepped out, opening the door for the Theta. They stood in the driveway, side by side.

“Thanks for tonight. It was nice,” Erik said softly.

“I’m sorry for snapping. I just don’t want to talk about it. It’s nothing against you,” Lamoure explained.

“I know. I’m sorry. I almost gave you away,” Erik muttered shamefully, head lowering.

Lamoure grasped his shoulder, turning the Theta to face him. His hand cupped a rosy cheek and the Alpha gave a reassuring, kind smile. “But you didn’t. I know you’re worried. I’m fine. Please don’t worry anymore. I don’t like that expression on your face.”

“I’m always worried. I don’t like the thought of you getting hurt. And before you argue, I know that this hurts you. It has to. You gave up fourteen years for this,” Erik said firmly. He couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of his boss’ palm. “I don’t want you hurt, Lamoure. It hurts me to see you hurt.”

“It’ll pass. Everything will get better,” Lamoure promised. “Don’t worry anymore. This won’t change anything between us.”

“Will it? Really?” Erik questioned, searching the Alpha’s eyes for the truth.

Lamoure masked it well. “Really.”

He moved forward, nose brushing Erik’s. If it had been daylight and people were out and about, Lamoure would’ve never been this bold. But it was late at night and nobody was out, the neighbors’ lights were off, with only a streetlight bearing witness to their actions. There was nobody to hide from. It was safe.

He kissed Erik, free arm wrapping around the Theta’s waist to pull him in close. Erik gave a small moan, kissing back. Lamoure felt tightness in his pants. Erik probably felt it too, hips brushing against it. The Alpha forced himself to break off before it got too deep. A kiss was all that was needed anyway.

Erik smiled dreamily, eyes hazy with love. Lamoure felt triumphant.

“Don’t worry anymore. Promise?” the Alpha requested kindly, thumb tracing the other’s lips.

Erik’s smile grew, eyes shining again. “Maybe for another kiss, I would.”

Lamoure kissed him again. A promise was a promise. Erik was honest. He’d do as he was told. Lamoure banked on that. A kiss in exchange for silence.

Beta types were so easy to pay off. Affection was their drug and Lamoure had Erik’s prescription memorized.


	5. Off They Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus vacation arc begins. And our first yuri, girl-on-girl, couple.
> 
> Kids, don't do what Hutch and Edgar do while in a moving vehicle. It is not safe and I will never condone it.

“All packed up? Forget anything?”

“No, mother, I’ve got everything,” Harvey replied, stressing the word ‘mother’ firmly.

Will simply grinned in response. “Just checking~! Really, Harv, no need to be so uptight. This is supposed to be a fun trip. Live a little!”

“You’re not the one supposed to impress your workmates on said trip,” Harvey pointed out, shifting the duffel bag straps looped over his left shoulder.

“Don’t think about that,” Will suggested, patting the Beta’s cheeks playfully. “You’re not at work this week. You’re going to a lakeside resort up north for some fun and sunshine. Oh, I wish I could go with!”

“Well, you can’t,” Harvey said, depositing his bags in the trunk of his car.

“I know…” Will complained, leaning over the hood sadly. “But I wish I could!”

Harvey closed the trunk and circled over to the driver’s side, leaning on the door. “Will, you have to let me go sometime. I don’t want to be late.”

“Let me lounge for a few more seconds. Your car is warm,” Will mumbled, face buried in his arms atop the hood. Then he straightened, pulling away. “Okay, you can leave now. Have fun, Harv. I mean it.”

“I’ll try,” Harvey promised, patting Will’s shoulder before climbing into his seat and starting the vehicle. “See you in a week.”

“You’ll be missed~!” Will wiped away imaginary tears.

Harvey rolled his eyes before giving a final wave, pulling out of the parking lot and into the street. He left his apartment building behind him, packed and ready to go on this Northwoods trip.

He just hoped nobody was out to get him…

.o.o.o.o.

“We agreed to go _together_ , ladies,” Hugo stressed, tapping his foot.

“Sitting in the same car as you while Sunday is like this is asking for trouble. We’re driving separate. Deal with it,” Amelia hissed.

“Hugo, not all of us can fit in your van anyway. We have to take at least two other cars. It’s unavoidable,” Erik declared.

“We can share laps,” Hugo offered, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Fuck you!” Amelia snarled.

Sunday grabbed the blonde’s arm, holding her back. “Amelia, no! Don’t! It’s not worth it! Just stay here. Stay with me. Please!”

“Silence,” Lamoure ordered.

The entire group shut up instantly. Lamoure stood regally at the center of them, charisma unhampered by his casual attire. He was still top dog here and everyone knew it. You could tell from a mile away.

“Erik is right. We’ll have to take multiple vehicles, Hugo. Don’t argue it, you will lose,” the Alpha stated firmly. “Due to Sunday, arrangements for her will be made by her companions.”

“Of all days to be in heat, it happens now?” a dirty blonde Psi grumbled, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was twenty-nine years old and just a bit shorter than Cody. “She probably should’ve just stayed home. She’ll drive all of us nuts for the next few days!”

“So the first half of the trip will be miserable. That’s fine. It’ll make the second half even better once Sunday’s back to her usual self,” Hutch shrugged, unaffected by the heady stench coming from the Upsilon.

Hutch was big, far bigger than any of his coworkers, and he was only thirty years old. Being a Rho did that to you. Heavily muscled, dark skinned, black haired, brown eyed, overly large in size—all the factors that made you a Rho. Hutch was the textbook definition of Rho. He was big, he was strong, he was intimidating as all hell…until he cracked a smile and laughed. He was scary but he was a true teddy bear inside, as Matt could attest to.

“How can you shrug off that smell?” the Psi demanded, frustrated.

“It’s called self-control, Edgar. Get you some and quit complaining about the lady. She can’t help it,” Hutch said firmly. “When heat comes, it comes. It ain’t gonna knock on your door and say ‘hey, I’m coming tomorrow, be ready’. One day you’re fine, the next you’re in heat.”

“I know how heat works, thank you very much!” Edgar hissed, offended.

“Then quit flapping your lips and start helping us figure out arrangements,” the Rho said pointedly.

They were suddenly interrupted by Harvey jogging toward them, a duffle bag over his shoulder and a trunk in his other hand. He doubled over once he reached them, gasping for breath. “Sorry for being late! Traffic!”

“I was wondering where you were. Nice to see you made it,” Erik greeted, helping the Beta straighten up. “Everyone, this is Harvey Gray, our new worker starting after this trip. You already know me and Lamoure, so let’s introduce you to the others while driving arrangements are being made.”

Lamoure just watched as Erik steered Harvey around. The Alpha felt the slightest twinge of…something. Definitely not jealousy. Maybe…possessiveness? But why? Erik wasn’t his. Erik was a Theta, as disposable as the rest of the Beta race. Must be just remnants of anxiety from that date four nights ago, that’s all. He crushed the feeling and focused on Hugo.

The Kappa had recovered unusually fast from their encounter four nights ago. He wasn’t limping and displayed no pain in his movements, not even a subtle flinch. If Hugo was still hurting—and he probably was, Lamoure certainly hadn’t been gentle—he was doing a remarkable job of covering it up. His scarf was hitched a bit higher to hide the bite he’d gained, though Lamoure could still see marks on the Kappa’s ear.

He smirked triumphantly at that small victory. Not many could leave marks on Hugo. It was usually Hugo leaving marks on his victims. Not when he was faced with Lamoure, though. Then their roles were reversed. And Lamoure had left a lasting bite mark in plain view. Oh, how sweet victory tasted.

Sunday’s heat was making the Alpha lightheaded but he could handle that. At least it wasn’t Lolly. Then there’d be trouble.

.o.o.o.o.

“Harvey, these are various coworkers of ours that were invited. Hugo calls us the usual crew since these are who get invited to these random escapades of ours,” Erik explained, arm looped around Harvey’s shoulder.

“I’ll get your bags. No sense still carrying them when you’re already here,” Hutch offered, relieving the Beta of his burden. “Name’s Hutch, engineering department worker. Didn’t know we got a new worker.”

“He’s mostly delivery and repair, not building. Not sure how much you’ll see of him, Hutch,” Erik admitted.

“Well, whenever I do see you, it’ll be a pleasure,” Hutch said with a smile.

“Which one’s Hugo?” Harvey dared to ask.

“The tall one in the eye-burning clothes,” Erik replied, pointing Hugo out. “Hopefully, you don’t see him much. He wanders from floor to floor. I’m not sure what his job is supposed to be.”

“I’m here to make you all look better,” Hugo declared, sauntering over to the duo. He ignored Hutch, who bristled at the Kappa. “So you’re Harvey Gray. Mmm-hmmm! Nice to meet you.”

Hugo held out his hand for a shake. Harvey reciprocated, shaking hands with the taller man. Then Harvey gave a gasp, hunching over in shock. There was pressure on the front of his pants, right over his groin. Hugo smiled toothily. The pressure was his free hand, groping the organ hidden beneath all that fabric.

With a snarl like a lion’s, Hutch pounced. Hugo danced away with a slight giggle, easily dodging the swipe the Rho sent his way. Hutch stayed where he was, guarding the shaken Beta. Hugo merely smiled, waving his fingers tauntingly.

“Are you okay?” Erik asked, helping Harvey straighten up.

“He touched my… He touched my dick!” Harvey realized.

“He does that,” Erik admitted.

“Try it again, creep. I dare you!” Hutch shouted, knuckles smacking together threateningly.

“You’re pretty big for a Beta, Harvey,” Hugo noted, eyeing the hand that had been groping the Beta only moments ago. “Not the biggest Beta I’ve felt but you’re up there. Of course, Lamoure tops us all but he’s an Alpha. They always have the best equipment.”

Harvey was in shock. He’d never had someone grope him like that before. It was terrifying, feeling a foreign hand around that part of him. And Hugo had been so casual and nonchalant about it too. What the hell?!

Harvey snapped back when Lamoure barked at the Kappa, who took the scolding with a smile. Hugo settled down and Hutch calmed from his enraged state, though he stayed close by. Harvey was strangely grateful for that. The Rho’s massive size seemed like a good deterrent toward the Kappa, in his opinion.

“Well, you’ve met Hutch and Hugo. Oh, this is Edgar,” Erik continued, trying to shake the worry from his voice. He knew Hugo was bold but that was over the top. In front of everyone, too. Scary!

The dirty blonde Psi sighed, hands in his pockets. “Hi, I’m Edgar Maltwood, I’m a computer systems expert up in the lab. I oversee tests and go through data. You’ll probably be delivering stuff to me. If I ignore you, don’t be offended. I don’t hate you. You’re just not worth my time at that particular moment.” His words were recited mechanically, as if he were a recording machine.

Erik pouted. “Eddie! Be nice!”

“I am nice. I was honest about myself. What more do you want?” Edgar asked, frowning at the Theta.

“He’s not this much of a jerk usually. He just hates mornings,” Erik reassured, patting Harvey’s shoulder. “And now onto my favorites—my assistants in the medical wing and the assistants in the lab on the floor above us!”

“Hey!” Matt chirped. “So you’re the new dude. Sweet! Knew you were hot.”

“Uh, what?” Harvey asked, instantly alarmed. _Is this kid hitting on me?!_

Erik smacked Matt’s head lightly. “This is Matt. He works upstairs in the lab. You’ll see him up there with Lolly and Amelia. You’ll probably see them more often than you will my assistants.”

“Nice to meet you,” Amelia greeted politely. “I’m Amelia and this is Lolly.”

Lolly smiled, darting over and shaking Harvey’s hand vigorously. Then she darted over to Cody, clinging to his arm. She peeked out, smiling warmly at him.

“Lolly’s mute. She can’t talk. We all learned to translate for her so if you need help with her, just ask,” Amelia explained.

“I’m Cody,” Cody introduced. “Lolly and I are pals.”

“Is she an…?” Harvey questioned, nose twitching as a faintly familiar scent reached him.

“Omega? Yeah,” Cody confirmed.

“Are you two…?” Harvey asked hesitantly. “I mean, I’m not trying to—”

“Don’t worry about it. I understand,” Cody reassured gently, giving him a smile. “Me and Lolly have a thing going here. You know, Alphas and Omegas.”

“You’re an…Alpha? How does that…?” Harvey couldn’t compute the rush of information. A thick scent kept swamping his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry!” Sunday squeaked tearfully. “This is all my fault. I can’t believe we’re meeting like this, Mr. Gray!”

It took all of a second for Harvey to realize what she meant. Heat. That was the scent overwhelming him. The poor Upsilon was in heat. That explained the lag in his thoughts.

“Sunday fell into heat this morning. Our deepest apologies Mr. Gray,” Elson admitted.

“Let’s get the car arrangements underway before that scent gets the better of someone!” Edgar suggested harshly.

“Anyone even tries and their dick comes off,” Amelia threatened, teeth bared viciously as she hugged Sunday close.

“How about I take the van,” Erik suggested. “It’ll fit the kids best and Sunday will be more comfortable. Hutch, you should be able to take Edgar in your truck.”

“No one’s driving my van but me,” Hugo declared. “And I say we—HEY!!”

Lamoure slipped past the Kappa, easily plucking the car keys from the taller man’s pocket. The Alpha tossed them to Erik with a simple, “Do it,” before grabbing Hugo’s arm. “Hugo will ride with me in my car. Hutch can take Edgar. Harvey can—”

“Is it alright if I stay with Erik?” Harvey requested. “I mean, unless I make Sunday uncomfortable or…”

“Sunday and Amelia will likely be in the backety-back, so it won’t matter who’s up front with me. I just hope you have a high tolerance for heat scent,” Erik warned.

“I’m okay with it,” Sunday said softly.

“Then it’s settled. Get your belongings in the cars and let’s get going,” Lamoure ordered. “We have a long drive ahead of us.”

Hutch helped haul belongings to their respective owners’ rides. Hugo continued to complain aloud about letting Erik drive his van. He was swiftly silenced by Lamoure following a sharp yank behind the far side of the van, the Kappa stumbling out starry-eyed as a result. The back of the van was opened, blankets and the like being shoved into black trash backs that filled the furthest back row of seats.

“Why is there a mattress back there?” Harvey dared to ask.

“Because grabbing dicks isn’t all Hugo does,” Erik replied, seated in the driver’s seat of the van. “You can sit passenger to me.”

“Is that the backety-back?” Harvey questioned strangely, not sure what to think of Hugo now.

“Yes,” Erik nodded.

“We’re all set, Dr. Strives!” Elson declared.

“Then get in. Time to go. Looks like Lamoure’s ready to take off,” Erik noted, looking at Hutch’s beat-up red pickup and Lamoure’s glossy black car.

“Um, yeah, about that,” Matt said awkwardly. “I’m gonna ride with Hutch and Edgar, if you don’t mind.”

“Do what you will but do it quickly,” Erik advised.

Grabbing his bags, Matt hotfooted it over to Hutch’s pickup and threw them in. Edgar cast the youth a disgusted look before climbing into the passenger’s seat. Hutch just laughed, clapping Matt on the back before they too loaded in.

Erik turned away, closing the driver’s door to Hugo’s van. The remaining five assistants piled in, belongings stuffed amongst the trash bags in the back row. The back doors slammed shut as Amelia and Sunday climbed in. Behind Erik and Harvey in the first row of seats sat Elson, Cody, and Lolly. The second row behind them held all the baggage. Behind that was a thick purple curtain that hid the backety-back from view. A squeak of springs signaled the two girls’ presence on the mattress there.

Lamoure pulled out first, leaving the parking lot behind. Erik followed him, the van going slower but keeping up with the sleek black vehicle. Hutch went last, keeping an eye on Erik’s bumper since the backety-back’s curtain disrupted the rearview mirror.

They pulled onto the highway and made their way north toward Northwoods Resort.

.o.o.o.o.

“So, you start working after this trip, Mr. Gray?” Elson inquired.

“As far as I’m aware, yeah,” Harvey nodded, glancing over his shoulder at the three assistants. “So you work with Erik?”

“All but Lolly,” Cody corrected. “She’s upstairs with Matt and Amelia.”

“Figures that Matt would jump ship to ride with Hutch. Poor Mr. Maltwood…” Elson lamented.

“He means Edgar,” Erik pointed out.

“Sunday’s heat didn’t help. No shock that Matt took off to hang with Hutch,” Cody chuckled. “Guess Edgar will be driving when we hit the halfway mark, if not before.”

“Why?” Harvey dared to inquire.

“If you haven’t noticed, Sunday’s in heat,” Cody explained. “Matt decided to fly the coop since Sunday’s off limits. Me and Elson and Lolly can control ourselves just fine but Matt… He smells heat and he can’t help himself much. Hutch…helps him work it out.”

“They’re fuck buddies,” Elson said bluntly.

“Hey, I was telling him kindly,” Cody complained.

“Why? It’s obvious what Matt plans to do. That’s why I feel bad for Mr. Maltwood. He has to put up with that, just like we have to put up with Sunday and Amelia,” Elson pointed out.

“Wait, you mean they’re going to—”

Harvey was cut off by a moan rising from the backety-back. His face turned red and he flipped around to face the windshield. Erik sighed, shaking his head. Cody half-dragged Lolly into his lap, hands clapped over her ears. Elson groaned, banging his head on the window.

“I guess I should’ve warned you beyond asking about your tolerance to heat scent,” Erik realized sheepishly.

“You mean they’re going at it…and Matt is too?” Harvey muttered, embarrassed.

“Basically,” Elson confirmed.

Harvey regretted not bringing headphones or something. This was going to be a long trip and he’d get no relief until they hit the midway point.

He suddenly wished he could’ve brought Will along.

.o.o.o.o.

“Oh god, Amelia!” Sunday gasped, sweat glistening on her skin as her back arched.

Amelia hissed, sinking into Sunday up to the hilt. She paused, gasping as she hunched over Sunday’s supine form on the mattress. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead, stray strands jumping from her ponytail. Her body quivered with need.

“Amelia!” Sunday hissed, hips jerking up to the Iota’s own. “Move! Please, I need this so bad!”

“I…know! Just…let me breathe!” Amelia hissed. She tried to focus her thoughts but Sunday’s walls clamping around her cock made it difficult to do. “We have to keep it down! The others are…just past the curtain!”

“I don’t care! Just fuck me, please! I want this gone!” Sunday pleaded, tears stinging her green eyes. “Move!”

Amelia decided to bite the bullet, along with her girlfriend’s lower lip. She pulled out halfway before thrusting inward again, trapping the resulting moans between their lips. Amelia urged herself to move quickly, Sunday’s heart pounding alongside her own. Her free hand slid down to Sunday’s dripping need, grasping her cock and stroking it in time with her thrusts.

“Oh god, hurry! Amelia, hurry!” Sunday begged, pulling away from their kiss to breathe. “Ooh, there! There! Hit that again!”

Amelia grinned successfully, finding Sunday’s sweet spot. She aimed for it with every thrust, pulling wanton moans from her lover. Sunday clung to her, tears slipping down her face as she struggled futilely to cut down on the noise. She couldn’t help herself though. It felt so good!

Amelia could feel herself on the edge, ready to fall into the abyss of ultimate pleasure. She wouldn’t go down alone though. Sunday had to come first. This was her heat, not Amelia’s. Sunday came first, no questions asked.

She pumped Sunday’s cock twice as fast now, earning hiccupping sobs from the other. She leaned down, kissing and licking away tears. God, Sunday looked gorgeous right now. Amelia grabbed Sunday’s breasts and gave them a squeeze, relishing the gasped cry that emerged from the Upsilon’s perfect mouth. She slammed their lips together, rocking them to their completion.

Amelia collapsed onto her side but did not pull out, Sunday’s walls hugging her spent cock. As long as Sunday wanted, Amelia would provide. No questions asked. All Sunday had to do was say so. Amelia would do it. Anything for the girl she loved with all her heart.

.o.o.o.o.

“Matt, hands off. Hutch is driving,” Edgar hissed, smacking away the hands that wandered over Hutch’s shoulders.

The redhead had been forced into the backseat of the pickup. Edgar refused to be in the back and made it clear he’d be keeping Matt on a leash. Hutch just laughed and drove on, unbothered by the Epsilon’s touches. He just had to keep a clamp on his own desires. Self-control, Hutch, self-control.

“I said stop it!” Edgar barked, giving Matt’s hand a good slap.

“Ow! Hutch, he slapped me!” Matt whined, clutching his stinging hand close.

“Keep your hands to yourself, boys. No fighting in here,” Hutch advised.

“Keep your hands AND your dick to yourself, Matt. Hutch is driving. You’ll have to wait,” Edgar growled angrily.

“But I don’t wanna~!” Matt whined childishly, hands ghosting over Hutch’s shoulders. “Hutch~! Please?”

“I’m driving so unless Edgar wants to do a swap mid-drive, it ain’t happening,” Hutch pointed out.

“Then swap! Please?” Matt begged, one hand wandering under the armrest to Hutch’s pants.

“Knock it off! I’m not dying today because you two want to fuck!” Edgar snarled, slapping Matt’s hand again. “Keep it in your pants, damn it! Self-control, my ass!”

“I got self-control. You don’t see me tenting,” Hutch said firmly. “Matt, just be good. The halfway point is two hours away.”

“Two hours?!” Matt cried in disbelief. “I’ll die before then!”

“Then die!” Edgar barked bitterly.

“Eddie, there ain’t no need for that. Matt, you can make it. It’ll fly by,” Hutch reassured.

“Fine,” Matt huffed, leaning back in the car.

Edgar snapped ramrod straight when he heard a zipper. “Matt, don’t you dare!”

“But dude, I gotta! It’ll kill me!” Matt complained, one hand halfway down his pants.

“You know what? Screw it! Hutch, swap! I’m not dealing with that!” Edgar decided, grabbing the wheel and putting one foot on the gas. “You heard me! Move over! Get back there and you better fuck him senseless so I don’t have to listen to his shit anymore!”

“Eddie, cool it. I’m moving,” Hutch promised, scooting out underneath the Psi and into the passenger’s seat.

“Get all the way back and I mean it, fuck that brat senseless. God! I have to do everything!” Edgar ranted, dropping down into the warm driver’s seat and taking control.

Hutch didn’t say anything more to the angry Psi. He squeezed himself into the backseat, taking up most of the room with his bulk. Matt gave a happy chirp, yanking his pants down.

Hutch was right. The next two hours really did fly by.


	6. Northwoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First oral sex scene. Yay?
> 
> Also world building stuff. Trying to expand on this world a bit so history and junk is known. Or something...

Erik left the gas station carrying a plastic bag full of sandwiches and other snacks. His assistants milled around the van, stretching their legs to prepare for the final two hours of the trip. Harvey sat on the concrete, resting in the shade.

“Dig in! Food’s here!” Erik called, setting the bag of food on the ground near Harvey. “You hanging in there, Harvey?”

“I’m good,” Harvey promised. “Just never had to sit in a car for that long before.”

“It gets worse with age. Lamoure’s back must be killing him,” Erik joked, sitting down beside him. “Cheese sandwich?”

“Toss one over,” Harvey requested.

The younger members of their group picked out snacks and ate noisily, chattering between mouthfuls. Matt had rejoined them, noticeably less jittery than when they first set out. Sunday’s heat scent had lessened, making it more bearable to be around her now. Amelia still clung possessively to her, though.

“Oh yeah. Cody, was it?” Harvey recalled.

“Yeah?” Cody looked at the Beta curiously. “You needed something?”

“You’re an Alpha but you work under Lamoure,” Harvey pointed out. “I know Alphas can do that but…why? I mean, wouldn’t you fight over command?”

“Well, I could sure try but he’s bigger, stronger, older, and wiser than I am. I’d lose pronto,” Cody admitted. “If I was older and bigger, though…”

“Alphas tend to have a hierarchy of their own in the workplace when other Alphas are involved,” Elson recited mechanically. “The head of the company tends to be called the dominant Alpha, or Dom-Alpha for short. In this case, Mr. Palacio is the Dom-Alpha. That makes Cody and any other Alphas working under Mr. Palacio submissive Alphas, or Sub-Alphas for short. This hierarchy is only present in the workplace, however. It doesn’t follow them outside of work. Cody is submissive at work but he can be as dominant as he dares once he leaves company grounds.”

“I never knew that,” Harvey admitted. “I never saw many other Alphas when I worked at Vernon Pharms or Squire Tech. They all stayed at the top with my bosses, so I never ran into them.”

“Cody is one of a handful of Alphas that work at our level of the company. They just tend to play lone wolf on the rest of us. Most are heads of departments and such. Just look for the bossy guys barking orders. They’re usually Alphas,” Erik joked lightly.

“Guys AND gals,” Sunday corrected.

“Yes, yes, I know. Alphas aren’t purely male. I’m sorry,” Erik apologized with a chuckle.

“Might be easier if they were. Alpha ladies are hot as hell…and just as scary as the dudes!” Matt complained.

“All Alphas are scary in your opinion, Matt,” Amelia said.

“That would be their intimidating charisma and their dominant nature. They’re naturally frightening to Beta types like us,” Elson stated. “Old text says that Alphas developed that behavior set in order to lure in Omegas. What makes for a better mate than a really scary leader?”

“Someone nice that respects you and doesn’t treat you like crap just because you’re average in terms of genetics,” Matt grumbled around his sandwich.

“If you’re considering an Alpha for those traits, you’re looking in the wrong place,” a sharp-toned voice toned in.

“Mr. Maltwood!” Elson squeaked, face pink in embarrassment.

Edgar had wandered over to them, leaving Hutch’s company for a bit. The Psi leaned against the van, taking a bite of his sandwich. “Alphas are hardwired to believe they are the best and everything else is relatively minor in comparison to their ‘godly’ status. Though they prize Omegas now, they used to be treated just as poorly by Alphas as we are currently. The Alphas only altered their behavior because Omegas can purify Beta blood from Alpha blood, boosting Alpha populations without fear of birthing a Beta, and now those Omegas are disappearing.”

“Is that so bad?” Sunday asked.

“Most Alphas believe birthing a Beta is a sign of contaminated genetics,” Cody explained, head lowered. “They view Beta bloodlines as a disease and generally withdraw from a Beta child if they birth one. That’s why there are so many Beta type kids in orphanages. The Alphas don’t want them mucking up the bloodline and believe disposing of the child will give them another chance at birthing a pureblood Alpha.”

“Pureblood Alpha? Hardly!” Edgar snorted. “There are next to no pureblood Alphas left. When the Omegas began to dwindle, most Alphas were forced to take Betas as mates in order to keep their own bloodlines strong. They knowingly ‘contaminated’ their own blood because they feared being wiped out thanks to the Omega shortage. No, almost every Alpha on the planet has Beta in their blood. The only exceptions are Alpha offspring from Omegas and there are next to no Omegas nowadays, let alone the resulting ‘pureblood’ Alpha offspring.”

“There are more Omegas than you think. They’re just hiding more often, trying to mature before they get sold off to the nearest Alpha to purify their bloodline,” Erik corrected.

“Sold off is the perfect term, Strives,” Edgar nodded, sipping his coffee. “Alphas practically pass around the remaining Omegas. It’s a public slave trade and nobody cares.”

“I’m sure the Omegas do,” Harvey pointed out.

“The Omegas don’t get a say. If an Alpha finds an Omega, it’s game on for wooing and claiming them,” Edgar declared. “Hell, I’ve heard stories of newborn Omegas being set up for marriages with Alphas far in advance. There’s practically a waiting list for Omegas now. First come, first serve, as they say.”

“No wonder Omegas have started hiding. Who’d want to be forced into marriage when you’re that young?” Sunday wondered.

“Nobody,” Cody muttered. “But it’s like Edgar said, they don’t get a choice.”

“So wait! You and Lolly are going to…?” Amelia yelped, cheeks reddening.

Lolly shook her head frantically, face red, hands making various signs desperately.

Cody groaned, facepalming. “Really, Amelia? You went there?”

“Well? Are you? I mean, you two are…you know…a thing…right?” Amelia squeaked.

“Yes, we’re getting married. No, she isn’t claimed yet. Lolly and I have a deal. I can’t claim her until she’s good and ready to be claimed. If I try to violate that, she’ll drop me like a sack of potatoes and find a better mate,” Cody explained.

“What if she comes into heat?” Matt asked. “I mean, Alphas kind of go psycho when an Omega is in heat. Right?”

“That’s why I’ve got handcuffs and a cock ring,” Cody declared.

“…I did NOT need to hear that!” Edgar declared, turning away. “You horny teenagers and your overwhelming need to have sex! I’m going back to the truck!”

Matt watched the Psi walk away. “He really needs to get laid. He’s too wound up.”

“When spending time around you, Mr. Maltwood is begging to be wound up. Watch your tongue around him,” Elson barked, getting up and running after Edgar. “Wait for me, Mr. Maltwood!”

“Kiss ass,” Matt snickered.

“Like you don’t kiss Hutch’s ass,” Amelia countered.

Matt shrunk back, face red. He bit into his sandwich, staring at the cracked concrete below their feet.

“Hey, where’s Hugo? I haven’t seen him since we stopped,” Harvey noticed.

“Lamoure dragged him off somewhere. Hugo probably did something stupid in the car,” Erik replied, frowning at his sandwich. “They’ll be back soon. We’ll probably be setting off around then.”

Harvey blinked curiously at the Theta. Erik almost sounded…sad. Why?

.o.o.o.o.

“That’s right. Just like…nnngh!”

Lamoure groaned, trying to restrain his hips. No need to give Hugo a concussion, not when he was doing such a damn good job. This was far too good to ruin just yet.

Lamoure’s fingers dug into the brick wall, clawing at the stone. Hugo was on his knees between Lamoure and the wall, hands tied behind his back by his own scarf. The Kappa wasn’t complaining much about the bondage this time though. He just had to watch his teeth and not gag.

Lamoure gasped, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his chin. His hips rocked as Hugo took in another inch of the Alpha’s cock, tongue dragging along its underside. God, he’d thrust the bastard Kappa into high heaven if he wouldn’t have to pay for the burial afterward. No, self-control, that’s what Lamoure needed to keep in mind.

Hugo smirked around the thick cock in his mouth. He could see Lamoure beginning to come undone and it was making him the happiest Kappa in the world. Not many could see the Alpha unravel like this, not even his own wife! Hugo grinned more at that thought. _I wonder what she’d think, seeing you like this because of a Beta type like me._

Hugo fought his gag reflex when the head hit the back of his throat. He kept bobbing and sucking, tongue slathering all over the pulsing flesh he held. Lamoure groaned, hips rocking a smidge faster, a smidge harder. The brick was brushing the Kappa’s hair now. Hugo kept that in mind as he sucked. He didn’t want a concussion before they hit the resort.

Lamoure’s hands wove together behind the Kappa’s head, providing a cushion for Hugo and a softer handhold for the Alpha. He was nearly there, Lamoure could feel it building in his belly. Hugo arched his tongue against the head, against the little slit, and Lamoure had to bite back the howl rushing from his chest as he came undone.

Hugo took the whole load without complaint, nostrils flaring to keep himself from suffocating. When it was over, Lamoure slumped face-first against the brick, legs wobbling. Once he regained his strength, he pulled back. Hugo let the cock slide from his mouth and wobbled slightly, dizzy but thoroughly pleased.

“So, hey, mind returning the favor?” Hugo dared to ask, wiggling his hands to try and loosen the scarf.

Lamoure undid the scarf, dropping it in Hugo’s lap. “You have hands, Hugo. Use them.”

Hugo pouted as the Alpha tucked himself away and cleaned off with a handkerchief, which was tossed on Hugo in the same manner as the scarf. Then Lamoure walked away, disappearing around the corner to check on the rest of the group and get something to eat.

Hugo stared down at his tented pants. “I’ve got to do everything myself in this relationship…”

.o.o.o.o.

“We leave in five minutes, so pack up!” Lamoure called, strolling across the parking lot toward the rest of the group.

The group quickly finished the remainder of their snacks, Lamoure indulging some and taking a sandwich and chip bag for Hugo. Once Hugo turned up, they loaded up and took off down the road to finish their drive to Northwoods.

Matt and Elson had swapped places, the former rejoining his workmates in the van while the latter went into Hutch’s truck with Edgar. The rest were where they had been from the start.

“Enjoy it with Hutch?” Cody joked.

“Enjoy it here with Sunday and Amelia?” Matt countered.

“Wasn’t that bad,” Cody shrugged.

Lolly made a few hand signs that had Matt reeling with embarrassment. Erik laughed.

“We’ll teach you how to understand Lolly one of these days, Harvey. Then you won’t be left out on the jokes,” the Theta promised.

“I think I’m okay with being left out right now,” Harvey admitted, firmly staring out the window to avoid anyone seeing his pink cheeks. He had a pretty good idea of what Lolly was saying.

.o.o.o.o.

“And here we are~!” Erik sang.

The three vehicles passed through a gate made of thick oak trunks, the signboard hung across the top declaring the resort’s name proudly—Northwoods. The dirt road wound its way uphill, leading to the visitor’s center and, further along its length, to the very cabins it boasted and rented out to visitors. They came to a stop at the visitor’s center, exiting their cars.

“Welcome to my favorite hangout, Harvey,” Hugo introduced grandly, trotting up the stairs. “Yo, Felix, I’m here!”

“I know! I heard your van coming a mile away!”

Out the door came an older man, a Tau roughly fifty years old with gray streaking through his black hair. His face was lined and his squinted eyes were deep brown, a dark mustache calling his upper lip home. He was on the heavier side, stomach coming over the top of his pants but, other than that, he looked relatively healthy.

“Guys, this is Felix. He handles all the reservations and upkeep around here. There are a couple others but Felix’s the main guy you should know,” Hugo introduced, arm slung around the elder’s shoulders. “Felix, we got a new guy. Say hi to Harvey Gray!”

“Hello there, Harvey. I hope you enjoy your stay here,” Felix said, shaking the Beta’s hand.

“I hope I do to. Thanks for having me.” Harvey smiled generously.

“You have the usual cabin. Docks are ready for you. Even got you the boat you requested. If you need anything else, you’ve got my number,” Felix stated, attention back on Hugo.

“Sweet! I knew you could do it!” Hugo chirped, pulling away from Felix and darting down the stairs. “Let’s go then! Got a long ways to drive!”

“Just fifteen minutes up and over the hill,” Felix corrected.

“A long ways!” Hugo persisted, dancing around Lamoure’s car.

The group loaded back up after giving thanks to the old resort owner. They headed uphill into the thick pine forest that covered the hill top to bottom in perpetual greenery. Everyone was looking out the windows, especially at the top when the lake behind the resort came into view.

“I forgot how beautiful it was here!” Sunday whispered, nose to the glass.

“Beats being in the office all day,” Erik agreed. “What do you think, Harvey?”

“Lots of trees… Lots of mosquitoes too, I bet,” he muttered.

“Eh, once we get a good fire going, the mosquitoes tend to buzz off real quick,” Cody reassured. “That or you can borrow my bug spray. Eucalyptus works well.”

“Funny,” Harvey chuckled. “I got some eucalyptus spray from my tenant.”

“Good choice,” Cody complimented. “Better than all those stinky chemical sprays.”

“Amen!” Matt agreed.

They moved downhill until they reached a large log cabin, complete with a wraparound porch and a winding set of stairs down to the docks below. They were midway down the other side of the hill, facing the lake. Once they parked, everyone piled out and started unloading their belongings, heading for the cabin.

“Lamoure and I get the master bedroom! You guys get the rest!” Hugo declared.

“Correction, I get the master bedroom. You get the couch,” Lamoure said, climbing up the steps to the porch.

“Aw, come on! I paid for this trip! Let me sleep in the bed!” Hugo playfully begged.

“If you’re good, you can sleep at the foot of the bed,” Lamoure conceded.

“But you’ll get lonely and cold without me in there!” Hugo whined, sidling up to Lamoure to unlock the front door.

“Just so you know, there are two master bedrooms. Neither of them will ever share,” Erik said softly to Harvey.

“Ever,” Matt echoed.

Lamoure and Hugo disappeared inside, the rest of them heading single-file after them. The main room had a tall ceiling, complete with a fully-furnished living room and a fireplace. A staircase led to the second floor, which housed the bedrooms. Off to the left and down the hall was an extravagant kitchen and to the right was a closet to hang coats and put shoes upon entry.

The assistants scattered, bags hauled up to rooms before they set about exploring a place that was like a secondary home. Harvey climbed the stairs, looking down to see the others lounging about on furniture and peering out large windows. They all sure looked happy to be there.

Reaching the second floor, the Beta searched for an empty room. Each bedroom along the hall boasted two beds, two nightstands, two closets, and a bathroom. Every room was filled except for one bed in a room near the master bedrooms. Erik was in there, bag on one of the beds. He smiled welcomingly at Harvey.

“Are the other rooms full?” he asked. “I guess that means we’re together. I’m usually on my own. I’m glad this year’s different.”

“The room next door… Is that…?” Harvey asked, putting his bags down by the other bed.

“One of the master bedrooms. Lamoure’s, to be precise. Hugo is in the next room down,” Erik explained. “Are you okay with being in here with me? If not, I can ask the others to shuffle around until you’re comfortable.”

“No, I’m good. I think I’m more comfortable with you than the others,” Harvey admitted. “Um, no offense meant to them.”

“You only met them, what, five hours ago? Of course you’re not comfortable with them yet,” Erik reassured, patting the Beta’s shoulder. “But that should change soon. They’re all good people. Hugo is iffy but he can be good too, just…”

“Perverted,” Harvey guessed.

“Yeah,” Erik nodded. “Anyways, off that subject! How do you like it here so far?”

“It looks nice. Sure feels home-like,” Harvey admitted, looking out the window placed between the two beds. He could see the lake and the trees bordering its opposite shore. “You come here every year?”

“I wouldn’t say just every year,” Erik said, looking out the window too. “Hugo usually schedules these trips when a lot of stress has happened in the company. Sometimes it’s once a year, sometimes it’s several. It depends on the company’s stress and condition. Hugo calls the shots with these trips.”

“And Lamoure allows it?” Harvey questioned, surprised.

“Yep,” Erik nodded. “He’ll never say it aloud but Lamoure likes it out here very much. It’s quiet and far from the hustle-and-bustle of the city. He can unwind here. There’s no pressure from his company or his family, from other Alphas around him. Lamoure has a lot on his shoulders, a lot to live up to. The Palacio name is a heavy burden and so is the company. Out here, none of that can reach him. Lamoure can be…Lamoure.”

“You mean he isn’t Lamoure at home?” Harvey asked, confused.

“Lamoure is Mr. Palacio at home and at work. Lamoure…is Lamoure out here,” Erik struggled to explain. “Alphas may be the top of the chain of command…but that’s not easy on them. Lamoure has a lot to grapple with at home. He doesn’t have time to be himself. He has to be the charismatic leader that Lazarus Co. needs, our boss, the face of the company we work at, the one that citizens trust when they use our products and technology. That’s a big deal and a heavy burden to carry.”

“…You’ve known him for a while, haven’t you?” Harvey guessed, suddenly nervous with his prodding.

Erik sighed, lying back sideways on the bed, legs dangling over the side. “Yes, I have. Lamoure and I have been friends since before he took over the top position at Lazarus Co.”

“…If it’s such a burden, why doesn’t he quit?” Harvey asked.

“He can’t afford to. Alphas don’t quit. Lots of people are watching Lamoure, waiting for him to slip up. He’s under a microscope twenty-four-seven. This is a burden his father carried, his grandfather carried, his great-grandfather carried, and so on. It’s a family position. Until Lamoure’s son has proven to be able to take over, Lamoure has to hang in there and keep face.” Erik sighed again, frowning. “I’m sure if he could without damaging his position, he’d drop the act and run far away from this life of his. But he can’t…”

“Lamoure has kids?”

“Two of them, a son and a daughter, both middle school age,” Erik said, a smile on his face. “Tom and Becky are their names. Becky’s thirteen and Tom’s fourteen, both Alphas. Lamoure loves them very much.”

“So he has a mate?”

“Yes,” Erik nodded. “Maureen, a lovely Omega. They met back in school, I think. They’ve been married for fourteen years now.”

“Oh,” Harvey looked away, stomach suddenly flipping.

“What’s wrong?” Erik asked, suddenly concerned. “You look sick.”

“I _feel_ sick. Excuse me.”

Harvey got up, the room swaying around him. The Beta bolted for the bathroom, hunching over the toilet, and threw up his lunch. Erik was right there, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he puked. When the fit ended, the Theta dabbed Harvey’s face with toilet paper to clean up before flushing the mess away. Helping Harvey stand, he steered the older man back to his bed and had him lay down.

“Need some water?” Erik offered.

“A little, yeah. Get this taste out of my mouth,” Harvey mumbled, dizzy. “Food poisoning?”

“If that was it, it sure took its sweet time striking. Over two hours? No, this is something else,” Erik muttered, hand on the other’s forehead. “Did you get sick in the last few days? Taken any medication?”

“No,” Harvey responded automatically.

“Stay here. I’ll get you some water.”

Harvey could do nothing but lay there and think while Erik went downstairs to get him water. The Beta didn’t get it. Why did he suddenly feel sick just then? It couldn’t have been the food. Maybe it was the car ride? He’d never been car sick before. His meds?

Harvey stopped at that. His meds had never made him sick before. His forehead felt warm though. Was he getting a fever? The bottle said fevers could be more prevalent. Was his immune system compromised now? Did he manage to catch something on the way down?

_“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know!”_

Leslie’s voice boomed in his ears, making him flinch. Was she right? Had he finally overdone it with the drugs? Had his luck finally run out?

Erik was back, a glass of ice water in his hands. Faces peeked in from the door, the concerned assistants. They scattered when Lamoure, Hugo, Hutch, and Edgar arrived.

“He okay? He doesn’t look good,” Hutch pointed out.

“He threw up. I don’t think it was the food. His temperature’s a little high, just bordering fever levels,” Erik reported, helping Harvey sip the water slowly. “He says he wasn’t sick before now. He also hasn’t taken any medications recently.”

“I’ll be fine. Just need a rest,” Harvey said tiredly.

“Let him nap for a bit. If that don’t work, then we can really worry,” Hugo declared, turning away. “Try not to puke anywhere but in the toilet, okay? I don’t want to pay for damages.”

Hutch glared as Hugo vanished down the hall, muttering “asshole” under his breath before looking at Erik. “You think he’ll be okay?”

“If his temperature keeps rising, we might have a problem,” Erik explained. “But for now, I think some rest and water should do the trick. It’s warm outside, warmer than back home. Maybe the temperature rise triggered something. I’ll keep an eye on him and keep you updated if something changes.”

“I’ll be fine, just need some sleep,” Harvey mumbled, eyes closing as he began to doze.

The assistants, Hutch, and Edgar left to give Harvey space to breathe and sleep. Erik left the room, standing in the hall with Lamoure. The Alpha closed the door, uncharacteristically on edge. Erik frowned, taking in his companion’s posture. Something was off.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you caught something too! I don’t need two sick people today!” Erik hissed.

“I’m fine, just…” Lamoure’s face contorted, struggling with what he wanted to say. “It’s nothing. It’s probably Sunday again.”

“Again? What are you talking about?” Erik asked, baffled.

“It’s nothing. Probably Sunday’s scent messing with me,” Lamoure said. “I… It just… I…”

“Lamoure, talk. What’s the matter?” Erik demanded, bristling.

At any other time, Lamoure might’ve laughed at Erik’s attempt at intimidation. Not right now. Right now, Lamoure was almost happy to see it, Erik being tough. Erik trying to order him around. Erik trying to be the boss of an Alpha. It was funny. It was relieving at this very moment because Lamoure felt so very out of his element, out of his own sense of control.

“Lamoure,” Erik repeated firmly.

“I smelled heat scent. It was extremely faint, though. Maybe it’s just Sunday again…but I smelled it in _there_ ,” Lamoure admitted. “And Sunday was out _here_.”

“Heat scent? From Harvey?” Erik questioned. “I didn’t smell anything. You think that’s what’s wrong? Harvey coming into heat?”

“I don’t know. It might not have even been him. But…” Lamoure leaned in close, taking a long whiff of Erik’s hair. “I know it’s not you. The scent was wrong. Familiar but…not… I haven’t smelled this heat scent before.”

“If Harvey’s coming into heat, it would be more immediate than this. Why could you smell it and I—or anyone else, for that matter—couldn’t? Surely someone else would have said something,” Erik rationalized.

“It was faint, very faint,” Lamoure repeated. “I almost didn’t smell it. Maybe I didn’t smell it at all. Maybe it’s just Sunday’s scent and my nose is mistaking it because we’re here and not at home. I don’t know. I just smelled heat scent, that’s all.”

Erik frowned, staring at the floor. “…I’ll keep an eye on Harvey, in case he is coming into heat. Though I’m horribly confused by what you say. I don’t recall fever temperature preceding a heat.”

“Then maybe my nose is tricking me,” Lamoure said, turning away. “Keep an eye on Mr. Gray, Erik. I don’t want him getting worse if it is just sickness.”

“Agreed,” Erik nodded, watching Lamoure walk away. _If Harvey is coming into heat, Lamoure…what would you do about it?_

.o.o.o.o.

Harvey shook two pills into his hand, downing them in one gulp. Shoving the bottle back into his bag, he downed a gulp of water and struggled to rearrange himself back onto the bed. Hopefully nobody noticed he had moved. After all, they thought he had fallen asleep.

What was going on? He took his pills last night. Why was his scent leaking through again? Worst of all, why was THAT scent coming out? This was supposed to be solved! Why were his pills failing? Now of all times!

The door opened again. Erik was coming back. Harvey regulated his breathing, blanking his thoughts.

He’d take a nap for a while, let the pills do their work. Things would be better when he got up. He’d phone Leslie and see what was going on, if the pills were defective. Would she have done something to them? No, she was his sister, she knew why he was doing this. She wouldn’t sabotage him like this…would she?

_“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know!”_

He’d call Leslie when he got up and ask why his pills were messing up. If need be, he’d fake sickness and go home. He couldn’t afford for this to mess up now. If he got caught like this, it was over. His life would be over.

And Harvey Gray wasn’t ready to give up his life just yet. He loved it too much to let it end right now.

What a first impression _this_ turned out to be…


	7. Bonding Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the real fun parts of the trip get underway!

Harvey’s stomach settled down two hours later, the pills taking effect. The noise in the house had gone down and a glance out the window confirmed his theory—everyone was outside. After testing his mobility—and making sure he wouldn’t get sick again—the Beta headed down the stairs and out onto the porch.

Nobody was on the porch or the front lawn. There wasn’t much of a back lawn due to the downhill slope to the lake down below. Peering over the back railing, he saw the others on the beach. A table and a few lawn chairs had been set up as they enjoyed the last of the sun, which was sinking toward the horizon.

“They’re totally going to get sick, Sunday! What idiots! Why are guys so strange?”

“At least it’ll be fun to watch.”

The voices came from behind him, back in the house. Sunday and Amelia were approaching him, giggling to one another. Turning to greet them, the Beta jumped when he saw bare skin. Lots of bare skin. Too much, even.

 _Are they naked?!_ Harvey clapped his hands over his eyes, pivoting on his heel toward the rail. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to look, really!”

“…Huh?”

“Amelia, I think he thinks we’re naked.”

“Oh! It’s okay! We’re wearing bathing suits!” Amelia reassured. “Sorry to spook you, Mr. Gray!”

Taking their word for it, Harvey peeked between his fingers before lowering his hands. Both women wore bikinis, fluffy white towels draped over their shoulders. Sunday wore a simple black bikini with white trim. Amelia’s was vibrant red and edged with white lace. Both girls smiled at him.

“You feel better now? Dr. Strives was really worried about you,” Sunday recalled.

“I feel a lot better now,” Harvey reassured sheepishly. “Like I said, all I needed was rest. I probably ate something bad on the way.”

“If you say so,” Sunday said.

“Hey, we’re heading down to the beach. The others are there. Come with!” Amelia urged, grabbing his arm. “Got swim trunks?”

“In my bag,” Harvey replied. “But I’m not much of a swimmer. Maybe tomorrow…”

“Fine, but I’m holding you to that,” Amelia relented, pouting. “Come on! Matt has this stupid food challenge going on and I’m just waiting to see him puke all over the place!”

“What?!” Harvey yelped as he was pulled toward the stairs.

“Matt felt bad that you were sick, so he proposed an eating contest in your honor,” Sunday explained, hands between his shoulders as she guided him down the stairs from behind. “Unfortunately, we’re all pretty sure it’s an impossible challenge.”

“Why?” Harvey asked. Inside he was fuming. _I can walk on my own! Why are they pushing and pulling me? Kids these days…_

“Ever heard of five pound gummy bears?” Amelia snickered. “Matt bought a couple and says he can eat all of it before the sun sets. Hugo and Hutch got involved.”

“Cody too! But only because if he didn’t, Lolly would’ve,” Sunday giggled. “She loves sweets.”

“We’re pretty sure they’re all going to puke,” Amelia declared. “Guaranteed. Nobody has ever fully eaten one and _not_ puked. Matt’s in way over his head.”

“They all are!” Sunday chirped.

 _Oh, great. I puked and now everyone’s joining me,_ Harvey lamented. _I’m sorry, guys…_

.o.o.o.o.

“Yo! The man of honor is here! Woohoo!” Matt whooped from the table when the trio hit the bottom of the steps.

Harvey glanced over the table as they walked over. Hutch was holding something red and solid-looking in his large hands, looking puzzled. Hugo cackled, probably making lecherous small talk, earning him a whack to the head from Lamoure. Matt waved them over, continuing to whoop and holler. Cody just looked dreadful, staring at his own bear-shaped challenge with fear in his eyes.

Harvey had never seen an Alpha frightened before. This was a first. He knew he should feel bad but…Alphas were usually so brave and unshakeable in the face of just about anything. Yet Cody was scared…of a five pound gummy bear. It was almost… _nice_ to witness.

Now that Harvey had reached the table and saw the four colorful candy treats, he understood Cody’s fear. They were pretty big and looked rather dense. Five pounds of pure sugar. The thought made his stomach flip and threatened to send him running for the woods. He really didn’t want to puke again. He cut that train of thought before it could leave the station.

“Come one, come all! Watch us devour these sugary bears in honor of our new guy, Mister Harvey Gray!” Matt announced, standing on a chair to get a height advantage over everyone. “Say hello to our contestants. He’s big! He’s bad! He’s as cuddly as the bear he’s about to eat! Give it up for our local Rho…HUUUUUUUUUUUTCH!!”

“He’s actually good at announcing,” Erik admitted, sidling up to Harvey. “If only he could put that much passion into his work…”

“That would be too much to ask,” Amelia giggled.

“Next up! He’s gross! He’s perverted! He tries to fucking rape everyone! Say hi to the local rapist Kappa monster, HUUUUUUUUUUGOOOOOO!!”

“Language!” Erik barked, bristling.

“I’m offended,” Hugo chuckled lightheartedly. He certainly didn’t _sound_ offended. More like amused.

“Not,” Sunday muttered, glowering at the Kappa.

“Next up! He’s tall! He’s lean! He’s an Alpha that’s got a hot—but mute—Omega girlfriend! Say hello to COOOOOOOODYYYYYYY!!”

Lolly clapped loudly, eyes wide and shining in awe. Cody just looked more frightened. Harvey felt bad for him. Or he tried to. That satisfaction from earlier, of seeing an Alpha afraid, kept getting in the way.

“Last but totally not least! He’s cool! He’s the best! He’s single and looking for a hot chick or dude! MAAAAAAAAAAAATT!! A.K.A. me!” Matt jumped down from his chair, nearly pitching forward into the sand had Hutch not caught his collar and tugged him smoothly up. The redhead didn’t miss a step, striding around the table. “We have for you today…the five pound gummy bear challenge!”

Harvey noticed that Edgar had a camera out and was recording. The Psi looked expressionless, entirely neutral. Now that he thought of it, outside of that rant against Alphas, he hadn’t seen Edgar really emote. Strange…

Matt stepped aside, smiling. At some point, he had picked up a pine twig that bore a pinecone on it, treating it like a microphone. “The goal is to try and eat the whole gummy bear in under two hours! The winner gets to pass off duties when we get back for a week!”

“I did not allow that, Matt,” Lamoure interrupted.

“Aw, come on!” Matt whined.

“I’ll give the winner the day off from duties…for one day,” Lamoure decided.

“A week!” Matt pressed.

“We have a week off as is. That’s what this is. One day or nothing,” Lamoure stressed firmly.

“Not like there’ll _be_ a winner,” Amelia snickered. “They’re all going to puke and if you puke or can’t finish, you lose.”

“I bet Matt pukes first,” Elson stated.

“I bet Cody. He can’t handle sugar well. His stomach acts up,” Sunday countered playfully.

“Hugo will tap out. Hutch will puke for sure because his manly-man instincts will make him keep eating,” Amelia predicted.

“Manly-man instincts?” Harvey questioned.

“Rhos are infamous for intimidation, size, and dark skin. They’re also well-known for their strict definition of masculinity and toughness. Amelia just calls it manly-man instincts, which is fitting for Hutch. If it’ll make him appear like more of a ‘true’ man, he’ll do it. Rho instinct dictates so,” Edgar explained hollowly.

“Oh,” Harvey blinked in surprise.

He’d never really gone in-depth with the history behind the Beta rank split. Even less so with the differences between the various Beta types. Betas were a mix of everything. The rest stressed specific traits, behaviors, and thought processes. They all seemed so similar to him that Harvey really never took the differences into account. Maybe he’d have to change that in the near future.

“Fine! One day off! Spoilsport!” Matt declared, glaring at Lamoure. Then he was off on his cheerful challenge pitch again. “This’ll be a two hour event at the maximum, peeps, so settle in and enjoy the show! Eddie will give us the starting signal!”

Matt dropped the pine branch and whipped around the table to his spot. All four volunteers sat down, eyeing their respective candy bears. Edgar balanced the camera in one hand and raised the other above his head, three fingers lifted.

Two fingers lifted.

One finger lifted.

When Edgar folded his index finger against his palm and returned the hand to steady his camera, the contest began. Hutch and Matt tore into their bears, ripping at rubbery ears and paws. Hugo daintily began cutting a paw off his bear. Cody stared at it before poking it, eyes wide when its form barely yielded under his touch. His head snapped up, horrified.

“Yep, Cody’s done for,” Amelia snickered. “He should’ve let Lolly do it. She wouldn’t be scared.”

“This will be a long two hours,” Harvey guessed.

“I doubt we’ll hit the one hour mark before they all give up,” Elson countered.

“Is that a bet? I say half an hour,” Amelia proposed.

“Bet on what? We have nothing to bet with,” Elson pointed out.

“We’ll find something,” the Iota shrugged. “Bet or no?”

.o.o.o.o.

Erik sighed, breathing in deeply through his nose. He was doing his best to be discreet, to avoid attracting attention. Especially from Harvey.

He couldn’t detect it. Whatever heat scent Lamoure claimed had been coming from Harvey, Erik couldn’t smell it. Maybe it was just a remnant of Sunday’s heat scent, still thick but not as bad as it had been that morning. Amelia had lessened it considerably on the ride up.

Still, Erik was curious. If it hadn’t been a heat scent, what had it been? Lamoure was rarely wrong. Alphas had a keen sense of smell and rarely misidentified a scent. Lamoure had said it was a heat scent he had never smelled before. But Harvey didn’t smell like he was in heat. There was only his normal smell, along with the faint whiff of vomit and the fresh blast of waterside scent coming from the lake behind them.

Then what had the scent been? Had Lamoure seriously misidentified Sunday’s smell as a new one?

Erik doubted it. Heat scents were similar but each person put out a distinct one when they came into cycle. Lamoure would recognize Sunday’s scent. She had been in the office with them and gone into heat several times before. For Lamoure to misidentify it now seemed off to Erik. It didn’t seem plausible.

But Harvey didn’t smell of heat scent. The man wasn’t in season right now, hadn’t hit his cycle just yet. He smelled normal.

Then what had that supposed scent been?

He turned his attention back to the eating contest. Fifteen minutes had passed and Matt was already complaining about the density. Cody had only eaten an ear and looked ready to throw up. Hutch was chewing at his gummy bear’s head, giving up on the paws in hopes of making more progress at the top. Hugo was cutting his paws into small pieces to better swallow them.

“You okay, Erik?”

Harvey’s voice snapped him back to reality, making the Theta jump. The Beta watched the medical officer closely, frowning. There was concern in his brown eyes.

“Are you okay? You look kind of…distant.” Harvey grappled with the words.

“I’m fine,” Erik reassured, embarrassed at his slip. “Um, Harvey? Can I ask you something…personal?”

“I guess,” Harvey shrugged, attention back on the table before them.

“When was…your last heat?”

Harvey froze at that. Panic shot through his nerves. _Oh no. No, no, no. Did he know? Had he smelled it? Did I just screw myself?_

“I mean…because when you got sick, everyone was worried! Lamoure thought he smelled heat but you seem fine to me! I guess I’m just…well…” Erik turned away, cheeks red. “I’m sorry. This is a complete invasion of privacy. I’m just trying to puzzle out what Lamoure may have smelled. Never mind! You don’t have to answer! I shouldn’t have asked!”

 _Lamoure…smelled it?_ Red flags popped up in Harvey’s brain. It was one thing if another Beta type had smelled it…but Lamoure? _No. Oh no. No, no, no…_

A loud shriek cut through both Beta types’ thoughts, making them jolt together. Cody had bolted to his feet and lurched backward from the table, puking on the sand between his sandaled feet. Hugo jumped away from the scene, having been the one to shriek. Hutch and Matt scrambled away from the puking Alpha, giving Cody space.

“Told you Cody would be first,” Amelia grinned triumphantly.

.o.o.o.o.

“Maybe we should’ve split one into four pieces and done that. This is too much,” Matt moaned, staring at his weak progress. “This was a bad idea.”

“Not a bad idea. We’re just the wrong people to do it,” Hugo admitted, scooting the severed ear of his gummy around his plate.

Cody just groaned. Lolly had crawled into his lap not long after he’d thrown up and the Omega was now nibbling on one of the paws of his abandoned gummy bear. Cody just rested, doubled over the table, face on the table and arms hanging useless by his side.

“We can do this. We’re men!” Hutch declared, chewing on his bear’s head some more.

Overall, none of them had progressed past the top of the head or over the bottom paws. Cody had puked and thus was out, leaving Lolly to nibble despite his slurred complaints. Hugo looked ready to tap out, having only eaten a paw and an ear. Matt and Hutch had gone no further than paws and ears on their bears.

Hugo sighed, lifting his bear up and kissing its gummy mouth. “I’m out. This is too much sugar for me. Sorry, guys.”

“Saw that coming,” Matt huffed.

Hugo picked up a knife and began sawing away at its torso. After a few minutes, Erik couldn’t help but ask about it. Hugo looked up, sunglasses having slipped down to show off his eyes.

“I’m making it healthy,” Hugo explained. “So I’m giving it abs. If I make it look like Lamoure, maybe I can eat it better.”

“…I think Mr. Palacio should be offended,” Elson suggested.

“I’m more disgusted,” Lamoure corrected, upper lip rising to show his teeth.

“That’s two down, two to go,” Erik sighed.

“Matt, what are you _doing_?!” Sunday shrieked suddenly.

All eyes snapped to the redheaded Epsilon, who glanced up guiltily. He had flipped his bear over and now had his teeth between its gummy lower paws. His face turned as red as the bear he was chewing on.

“…Eating it?” Matt responded around the sugary mass.

“More like eating it _out_ ,” Amelia snickered.

Matt pulled back, ripping the chunk away. Sunday and Amelia both screamed, clinging to each other and shrieking about disrespect to private parts. Harvey just covered his burning face and wondered how he got here. The screeching only escalated when Hugo decided to try making out with his bear.

Hutch discreetly picked up the little trash can beneath the table and spat out the gummy chunks in his mouth. He felt too disgusted to continue.

Matt joined him a moment later, puking on the table.

.o.o.o.o.

“Well, that was…interesting,” Erik offered.

“I’m so sorry to have unintentionally started that,” Harvey muttered, hands deep in his pockets.

The table and the patch of sand where the eating contest took place had quickly been abandoned after Matt vomited on the table. The group had broken up quickly to avoid the mess and smell, most of them relocating further down the beach. Hutch hauled Cody and Matt back up to the house so they could lie down and rest for a while. Lolly had given up on Cody’s bear after Matt puked, scurrying up the stairs after the Rho to care for Cody.

The rest were strewn around the beach, relaxing or playing in the water. Sunday and Amelia were playing beach volleyball, laughing and splashing into the waves when the ball escaped. Elson and Edgar were reviewing the footage on the Psi’s camera near the tree line, neither looking interested in the lake. Hugo was stretched out on a beach chair, taking in the dwindling rays.

Erik and Harvey walked along the beach at a slow pace, the waves washing over their bare feet as they moved. The sun was just inches from sinking below the horizon, casting orange light across the lake as it did so. Harvey watched the pastel clouds paint the darkening sky. It was beautiful, in his opinion.

“There you are! I wondered where you got off to,” Erik suddenly said.

Lamoure was up ahead, seated upon a tree that had fallen across the beach in the distant past. There was a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. Harvey hadn’t thought Lamoure was a smoker. They wandered over to the Alpha.

“Pretty far from the rest of us, don’t you think?” Erik noted, looking back down the beach where the others were. It was a pretty far distance they had walked. “Are you okay, Lamoure?”

“Just fine,” Lamoure responded, getting his cigarette to light. He straightened up, pocketing the lighter. “You’re pretty far from them too. Are _you_ okay?”

“I’m fine. Just taking a walk with Harvey,” Erik replied, taking a seat beside Lamoure. _Is he still thinking about that heat scent from earlier?_

Lamoure shifted, dark eyes scanning over Harvey. The Beta stiffened, the hairs on his arms and neck rising in alarm. It was like the Alpha was sizing him up. Had he done something wrong? He wasn’t making direct eye contact. Had he done something else to set Lamoure off?

Lamoure looked away and Harvey relaxed. He’d just been looking at him. Nothing bad. Good…

“Then take a walk with me,” Lamoure suggested, standing up.

“Going back now?” Erik guessed, rising with him.

Lamoure walked over to Harvey, stopping briefly. The Beta felt hot air against his shoulder, an exhale from the Alpha. Then Lamoure was moving again, heading back toward where the rest of their group was. He gave a grunt on confirmation and continued walking.

 _Was he sniffing me?!_ Harvey thought in fright.

Erik’s words came back to the Beta. Lamoure had to have been checking, seeing if there was a heat scent. A quick check of himself relieved his racing heart. There was no heat scent on him. Definitely not THAT scent either. Thank God for that.

Erik paused by him, offering a gentle smile. “Let’s catch up to him, before he leaves us both behind.” Then the Theta was jogging ahead.

Harvey sighed, taking another deep inhalation of his own scent. Just lake water, pine trees, sugar, vomit, and sweat. Typical woodland Beta scent with a tinge of illness. Nothing to be alarmed about. Perfect.

He jogged too, catching up with the duo just before they reached the rest of the group. Lamoure wrapped an arm around Erik, steering him toward the stairs. A firm glance over his shoulder rooted Harvey to the spot. The Alpha commanded his attention with ease, as any Alpha could to a Beta type.

“Erik and I need to talk privately. Stay down here for a while,” Lamoure ordered. There was no room for argument.

Harvey quickly turned on his heel and walked away. Shudders ran through him. For someone who was supposed to be relaxing, Lamoure was still quite intimidating to him. Just as he should be. An Alpha was never NOT intimidating to a Beta type. It was simply unheard of.

The volleyball hit the sand at his feet, making him jump. Sunday called out an apology. Harvey just smiled, picked up the ball, and returned it to them.

“Hey, want to play?” Amelia suggested.

“Two on one?” Harvey questioned. “I’ve never played volleyball.”

“Two on two. I’ll show you the ropes, Gray.”

Hutch had returned from the house, dressed in bright green swim trunks. He wandered over to the volleyball court, sporting a smile full of white teeth. The girls cheered, Sunday racing under the net to join her friend on their side of the court.

Harvey smiled and got into position. Maybe staying down here was a good idea.

.o.o.o.o.

“No heat scent. Are you sure it wasn’t Sunday?” Erik questioned.

They were in Lamoure’s room, the Alpha flicking his cigarette’s ashes out the open window. Erik sat on the bed, wringing his hands. Lamoure sighed, looking at the Theta.

“There wasn’t a heat scent on him…but it couldn’t have been Sunday. The scent wasn’t right. I checked both of them. It wasn’t their scents,” Lamoure said firmly.

“Maybe it came downwind from another resort?” Erik suggested.

“And funneled into Harvey’s room at that exact moment, not going anywhere else, and instantly vanishing after that one sniff? With the window closed?” Lamoure rebuffed.

“It wasn’t Harvey. He’s not in heat right now. It’s none of us either. You know our scents as well as you know your own, Lamoure. I can’t explain it,” Erik admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Either you somehow caught the tail-end of Harvey’s last heat…or…heheh! Never mind! It’s silly!”

“What?” Lamoure asked, interested.

“Maybe Harvey can magically turn his heat off and on to fuck with people like you,” Erik joked, giggling.

Lamoure frowned, not amused. “I’m serious. I smelled heat scent in there.”

“Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now. Maybe it was remnants from the last people who stayed here,” Erik shrugged. He eyed the Alpha curiously. “You’re really wound up about this, Lamoure. It’s not _that_ big of a deal.”

“Not that. I just… That smell…” Lamoure fidgeted uncomfortably, nearly crushing his cigarette between his fingers. “It called to me somehow. I don’t know.”

“Called to you?” Erik straightened, suddenly attentive to Lamoure’s actions. “…Lamoure, do you mean…like an Omega heat scent does?”

“I don’t know. Never had an Omega before, Erik. Never smelled one in heat, not that close. If it is…” Lamoure bit his lower lip, squirming.

“But…Lolly isn’t in heat. Maybe the last visitors here had an Omega in heat in that room,” Erik suggested. “Lamoure, you’re… Do you need help?”

Lamoure groaned, nearly dropping his cigarette as he squeezed his thighs together tightly. Erik’s hands were on him now, plucking the cigarette from his twitching fingers and dropping it in the ash tray on the table. Then he steered the Alpha, clearly aroused by the elusive scent, back to the bed and forcing him to lay there.

“Should I leave you alone or…?” Erik questioned, nervous but giddy all at once.

Lamoure grunted, grabbing Erik’s shirt collar and dragging him down, kissing him deeply. The Theta froze before melting into the kiss, not minding the tongue nearly shoving itself down his throat. He nuzzled, crawling on top of the writhing Alpha whose need ground against his own swelling member. Erik smiled deep down. Lamoure needed him.

It was near painful to pull away from that kiss and Lamoure’s keen made him want to go back. _Soon, just give me a minute._ Erik pushed and unbuttoned and unzipped, peeling clothes from both of their bodies. The instant they were both free of their cloth bindings, Erik was back into that kiss and Lamoure’s roaming tongue.

They were suddenly flipped, Lamoure’s dominant nature rushing forth. Erik slathered the fingers shoved into his mouth, spreading his legs inviting as they worked their way into his willing entrance. The Theta moved, bucking as the fingers scissored and roved, finding that sweet spot inside that made him scream in ecstasy. The Alpha grinned against Erik’s throat, slipping his fingers free so he could line himself up.

The first thrust brought pain and pleasure. Erik moaned, rocking himself in time with the sharp, harsh thrusts of his friend and boss. Lamoure’s teeth sank into his shoulder, biting deep enough to draw blood. It wouldn’t be the first or last bite he’d ever leave on the Theta. Erik relished each mark as a personal treasure.

Lamoure sped up, sinking all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out. Erik thrust against him, gasping when Lamoure’s hand wrapped around the Theta’s penis to pump in time with each thrust. With a sharp cry, semen spattered across their stomachs. Beta types always did come sooner than Alphas. That just made things twice as good for Erik when Lamoure continued to thrust and stroke him to completion a second time.

Then Lamoure fell over the edge, thrusting deep inside of Erik as his climax hit. The Alpha gasped, skin shining with sweat as he half-thrust a few times to finish himself off all the way. The swelling of his knot made Erik moan and squirm, only to be pinned down by Lamoure’s weight. He settled after a moment, dozing after a while.

Half an hour later, Erik moaned when Lamoure’s softening cock slipped from his vagina and his hand slid from the Theta’s limp cock. The Alpha slumped to the side, exhausted but thoroughly satisfied.

“Feel…better now?” Erik asked shakily, eyelids drooping.

“Much better,” Lamoure confirmed, dragging the boneless Theta over to snuggle. “Thank you…”

“Anytime,” Erik smiled, drifting to sleep.

Lamoure was not far behind.

.o.o.o.o.

When the sun dropped below the horizon and the sky turned a deep indigo, the group on the beach packed up and headed back up the stairs to the house. Hutch made dinner that smelled delicious enough to bring Matt and Cody in from their rooms, sickness suddenly gone in the face of the delicious dishes.

Harvey noted that Erik and Lamoure had not turned up. When he asked about it, Hugo cryptically stated they were probably busy. Harvey decided not to ask again.

When dinner was through and Hutch had put the leftovers away, the assistants scattered to lounge and relax before crashing for the night. Edgar typed away at his computer, editing the camera footage to make a proper video of the eating contest. Elson hovered nearby, enraptured in the process.

“More like he’s enraptured in Edgar,” Hutch corrected, sitting on the overstuffed couch by Harvey. “Kid loves the guy. They’re practically made for each other.”

“Does Edgar know?” Harvey questioned.

“Yeah,” Hutch nodded, sipping a beer. “He just doesn’t care much. He’s neutral on love, like all Psis are. Too wrapped up in progressing on work to really care about the emotional side of life. Makes me feel bad for Elson, kid tries so hard to get his attention.”

The night wound down after that. When Hutch finally chased everyone to their rooms, Harvey found his bedroom empty. He stayed up, read a bit, and took two more of his pills. He’d forgotten to call Leslie earlier. He’d do it tomorrow.

By the time Harvey climbed under the sheets and turned the lights out, Erik had still not returned. The Beta squashed the concerned feeling in his chest. Erik had to be with Lamoure, so he was fine. Nothing to worry about.

Then why was he still worried?


	8. Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the resort trip is nearly over. Still got a cute something planned before the day is over for them.
> 
> Also, I'm open for suggestions. Any particular pairing you want to see or maybe suggestions for future events/activities for the story? Keep in mind, they're in early June right now so it's summer. Just putting that out there.

Harvey awoke to a combination of Hutch shouting a wake-up call to the whole house…and the heavy stench of sex that suddenly enveloped his room. The Beta groaned, stuffing his nose against the pillow. He really didn’t need this right now.

When he finally dragged himself from bed, he noticed that the bathroom door across the hall was closed. The sound of a shower running turned to background noise as he got dressed. Erik’s bed stunk to high heaven. Had that been why he and Lamoure had vanished last night?

“Could’ve kept the stink in there instead of bringing it in here,” he mumbled halfheartedly.

He stumbled from the room and headed downstairs to the dining room past the kitchen. Seated at the long mahogany table there were most of their group.

Matt was doubled over the table, already drooling as he drifted in and out of sleep. Sunday and Amelia had dragged their chairs side-by-side and sat there, knees to their chests, texting and whispering. Cody rested his head tiredly on his arms on the table, Lolly kicking her feet from her chair nearby. Hugo sipped coffee near the head of the table, clothes just as eye-burning and flamboyant as they had been yesterday.

Hutch was in the kitchen, scrambling eggs and watching bacon sizzle. Edgar was with him, monitoring the waffle maker. Elson was there too, buttering toast fresh from the toaster.

There was no sign of Lamoure or Erik. The shower was going upstairs, so one—if not both—of them had to be in there. Harvey hoped that wasn’t a bad thing. Judging from the scent polluting his and Erik’s bedroom, he had to think it wasn’t.

Elson dashed in from the kitchen, balancing a tray full of cups and a plate piled high with toast. He darted to and fro, dispensing cups and scribbling down drink requests and handing out toast and jam and such. Harvey was amazed to see such a young man so active this early in the day.

He glanced at the clock, noting that it was ten o’ clock. Harvey retracted his last thought. Maybe the rest of them were just lazy compared to Elson.

A tromping of feet down the stairs announced the arrival of their last two coworkers. Erik’s hair was still wet, confirming he had been in the shower. The scent of aftershave and shampoo coated the pair, easily concealing the thick sex scent that Harvey had smelled earlier. The room would probably smell of thick perfume when he got back up there now.

Wonderful…

“Hey, lovebirds! Have fun?” Hugo teased when Lamoure sat at the head of the table.

“Where did you get that notion from?” Erik asked, spreading grape jelly across his toast.

Hugo shrugged. “Just a guess. You two came back up here and weren’t seen or heard from again. What else could you have been doing?”

“Went to bed early. It was a long evening,” Erik replied.

“Harvey, is that true? Was Erik in your room when you got back in?” Hugo asked curiously, mischief in his eyes.

Harvey wasn’t sure how to respond. It’s not like Alpha-Beta relationships were prohibited or anything. They just weren’t as publicized as, say Alpha-Alpha relationships. Did Lamoure and Erik do this often? Did the others know about it? Was Hugo just fucking with him?

He glanced at Erik, who had frozen in his seat. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Harvey made his decision.

“Yeah, he was in the room. That walk really exhausted him. I can’t vouch for our boss, though,” Harvey said lightly.

Hugo’s grin faded into confusion. “You sure?”

“Unless it was someone else resembling Erik in that bed,” Harvey pointed out.

Erik relaxed, resuming spreading jelly on his toast. Elson returned with plates of bacon and scrambled eggs. Edgar was behind him, a tray of various drinks and a large plate of waffles balanced atop his hands. Hutch came out moments later with a plate of sausage and hash browns, removing his apron and washing his hands in preparation to feast.

“Dig in while it’s hot,” Hutch encouraged, dropping into his seat and nudging Matt awake. “Don’t let it get cold. A warm breakfast is more filling than a cold one!”

They needed no further encouragement. Plates were laden with food, condiments were passed around, and banter was had between some of them. Hugo ribbed Lamoure about his disappearance the previous night, Hutch teased Matt about the drool, Sunday and Amelia poked fun at the sleepy Cody while Lolly made laughing gestures back at them.

Harvey glanced across the table at Erik. The Beta types met eyes. Erik flashed him a grateful smile and mouthed something. It took a few seconds for Harvey to translate it.

“Thank you.”

Harvey smiled back. He mouthed his own message.

“You’re welcome.”

He wanted to mouth more but Hugo had suddenly turned to him, prying about last night. Harvey sighed heavily and stuck to his story. The Kappa kept prying until Lamoure stepped in harshly.

“That’s enough. If you continue to harass Mr. Gray, Hugo, there will be repercussions,” the Alpha warned.

Hugo pouted and gave a whine before drowning his sorrow in coffee and syrup-drenched waffles. Harvey relaxed, turning back to his own meal. The hairs on the back of his neck rose suddenly. Someone was staring at him. Harvey discreetly glanced around, pretending to be contemplating whether to put salt and pepper on his eggs or not.

He met eyes with Lamoure. The Alpha had a small smile on his lips. Approval. An Alpha approved of his decision to lie. For Erik’s benefit.

Harvey’s heart soared. His first—okay, maybe not first _now_ but it was up there somewhere, it had to be—impression, a lie of all things, had netted him his boss’ approval.

Success!

.o.o.o.o.

“So, coming with?” Amelia asked.

The Iota had approached Harvey on the porch, nearly two hours after breakfast. Behind her, Hutch was saddling the assistants up with travel packs. They planned to go hiking around on the trails near the lodge and check out the sights.

So far, it was just Hutch and most of the assistants that seemed to be going. Hugo had no interest in the woods. Elson and Edgar were inside, still playing around with the video that the Psi shot the previous day. Erik stood nearby, admitting that he wasn’t much for trekking in the wilderness. Lamoure, oddly enough, seemed to be considering the request.

“Don’t feel pressured to go if you don’t want to,” Erik advised, stretching in the sunlight on the porch.

“I’ll go,” Harvey shrugged. “Might be interesting to see what’s here. Just let me get my mosquito spray and a few things. Then I’ll be ready.”

Amelia smiled widely at that. Harvey turned, heading upstairs to dig through his things. He eyed his cell phone, resting on the bedside table. His pills seemed to be just fine now. Maybe yesterday had been some kind of mistake not related to the pills. Whatever it had been, it wasn’t affecting him now. Thank god for that.

Digging a few things from his main bag, particularly Will’s mosquito spray, the Beta headed back downstairs. Hutch helped him into the travel bag, buckling it along the shoulders and chest so it was secure. Strangely enough, he saw Lamoure had now joined them.

“You’re coming with?”

The question was out before Harvey could stop it. He wanted to grab those words and shove them back into his mouth. The look Lamoure gave, confusion and suspicious, made Harvey want to die. He wanted to sink into a hole and disappear for all eternity. Why did he say that? To an Alpha, of all things?!

“Yes, I am. I could do with some exercise,” Lamoure said.

There was no anger in his voice. No offense, no defensive tone. Nothing but a calm, honest response. He didn’t look or smell mad. Harvey couldn’t believe his luck. The Alpha wasn’t angry!

“Hey! Lolly says let’s get this show on the road!” Amelia called, attracting their attention. “So let’s go!”

“Following the usual path?” Cody asked as they left the lodge, moving onto a trail covered in thick woodchips and red pine needles. “Or will we be deviant today?”

“A mix of both,” Amelia said, leading the party. “What we don’t hit today, we’ll hit tomorrow. That sound good?”

“A tour for Mr. Gray? I’m all for it,” Cody smiled welcomingly.

“Does that mean we get to hit the gorge? It’s been so long since we were last there!” Sunday cried, eyes shining. “Please, oh please, say we’re going to the gorge!”

“We’re going to the gorge. We’ll head that way tomorrow since it’s longer, okay?” Amelia offered.

Sunday gave a loud cry of victory. Amelia smiled, cheeks pink.

They walked down the trail, old pine trees all around. A few flowers sprung up on the edges of the path, but it was mainly grass and weeds and dirt and pine needles. No mosquitoes just yet, thankfully. The sun leaked through the treetops, dappling the ground with light.

“You know this whole trail?” Harvey asked.

“Like the backs of our hands. We’ve been up and down this old thing since Hugo first brought us here,” Cody replied. “Lolly, slow down! You’ll slip!”

The Omega had darted ahead of the rest of the group. She paused at the top of the ridge, whipping around to puff her cheeks and make a few annoyed hand signs. Cody just groaned, jogging ahead to catch up with her. Out of earshot now, they exchanged words and signs briefly before waiting for the rest of the group to catch up.

“So those two are going to get married,” Harvey recalled. _They sure look happy together…_

“Yep!” Amelia chirped, popping up by his side. “Cody and Lolly’s families know each other really well apparently, so they decided to get married to join their families together. At least, that’s what Cody says.”

“You don’t know?” Harvey questioned.

“Well, none of us have ever met Cody or Lolly’s families. They’re not from our city. They live far away. Cody doesn’t mention them much, so we only really have his word to go off of,” Sunday admitted. “Lolly doesn’t mention her family at all.”

“Maybe they eloped or something,” Matt snickered.

“That’s their business and their business only,” Hutch declared firmly. “The point is that those two kids love each other and would protect one another if things took a turn for the worst.”

“Lolly doesn’t look like it but she’s pretty fierce in a fight,” Amelia explained.

“Why would she need to know how to fight?” Harvey asked, confused.

“Because an Omega that cannot defend themselves and fight becomes an easy target for anyone that wants to mate them, in or out of their heat cycle,” Lamoure stated, moving ahead to reach Cody and Lolly.

Harvey frowned, thinking that over. He’d never thought of Omegas as fighters before. Alphas were born to fight, for territory or position or mates. Not much had changed over the course of the last few thousand years regarding those instincts. Betas could fight too, naturally, though it wasn’t as instinctual as an Alpha’s urge was.

But Omegas? When he thought of Omegas, he saw a wifely person, a caregiver, a lover. Someone waiting at home to love and care for you, make you happy, care for the kids. Not a fighter with flashing teeth and calloused hands fisted to fight. Those images clashed in his head. It gave Harvey a headache.

“Don’t think about it too hard. It’s pretty weird, yeah, but it’s necessary for Lolly in our city,” Sunday explained, resting a hand on the Beta’s arm.

“Why in our city?” Harvey questioned.

“You don’t live directly in the city, right? You live out midway, where all of the apartment buildings and extra space are. Lolly and Cody live not even ten minutes from work,” Amelia explained lowly. “Neither of them has a car and Cody isn’t the best driver. Toss him a moped or motorcycle and he’s fine, but a car is something he can’t operate as well. They walk home most of the time. Omegas wandering home alone usually spell trouble.”

“But Cody’s with her,” Harvey recalled.

“That means nothing if you’re cornered by a gang of thugs or something that really want a piece of action with an Omega, especially one as small and cute as Lolly,” Amelia replied, keeping her voice down as the trio drifted to the back of the group. “Cody may be an Alpha but he’s just twenty-six. He’s not an experienced fighter. If he’s fighting alone, he could be overwhelmed.”

“So both of them learned how to fight. I think Cody learned from a trainer and then he taught Lolly himself,” Sunday said. “No trainer would ever teach an Omega to fight. Omegas generally just don’t fight and the best mates are non-combative, in Alpha opinion.”

“Hey, guys! Check it!” Matt shouted.

The girls abruptly broke from Harvey’s sides, darting ahead. The path split in two and at the center of the divide was a giant white rock with a few cracks in it. Matt stood atop it, Lolly at his side. Cody was resting at its base, scrubbing his eyes tiredly. Sunday was instantly climbing up the rock with Amelia giving her a boost up. Hutch just stood back and shook his head as he watched them.

“Always gotta climb the rock when we get here, those kids,” the Rho chuckled.

“It’s tradition,” Lamoure shrugged, fingers reaching into his pockets.

“You’re gonna smoke out here?” Hutch asked incredulously.

“Just for a bit. Cody’s sitting and the kids are playing. We’re in a clearing, so it should be fine. I’ll stomp it out before we leave, just to be safe,” Lamoure stated, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Be sure to do that. We don’t want no wildfires out here,” Hutch advised.

“Noted and agreed,” Lamoure said, breathing a plume of smoke. “Want one?”

“Nah, I’m good,” The Rho replied. “Thanks for the offer but I’d rather stay clean out here.”

“Suit yourself.” Lamoure smoked away.

“Come on, Harvey! Climb up!” Matt encouraged.

“I’m too old. I’ll fall,” Harvey pointed out.

“We won’t let you fall! Come on! Everyone has to climb it once!” the Epsilon cried. “Hutch, make him climb! You and Lamoure and Erik did it! Hell, Hugo did it once too!”

“He won’t shut up until you do, Gray,” Hutch admitted.

“Just climb it before he comes over and begs me,” Lamoure ordered shortly, eyeing the Beta. “You won’t fall. It’s not that steep. Hutch, go help him.”

“Sure thing,” Hutch shrugged, hand held out to Harvey. “So, up we go? I’ll climb up with you. It ain’t that high.”

Harvey groaned, dread hitting him. Rock climbing wasn’t something he did. Too many bad memories of it in high school, getting stuck at the top and needing teachers to help get him down. He could climb up, but down? And now that he was older? He wasn’t sixteen anymore…

“I’ll climb with you, Gray. Trust me,” Hutch encouraged gently.

Harvey sighed, frowning. Then he grabbed Hutch’s hand.

“Fine, but only because it’s tradition.”

“That’s a good sport. Now up we go!”

.o.o.o.o.

Erik breathed in the heavy scent of roses that wafted around the bedroom he shared with Harvey. The faint undertone of sex still made the Theta nervous. Harvey had to have smelled it this morning, had to have known what he and Lamoure had done last night.

But he lied about it. Harvey lied to protect the medical officer. To protect Lamoure. He lied in the face of Hugo, kept a secret that the Beta had no ideas of the repercussions of. He did it without thinking much.

Erik felt his cheeks warm. It was sweet. Harvey was too sweet. He protected Erik. How sweet.

The Theta stopped at Harvey’s bed. Though the room smelled of roses and the dying scent of sex, there were still questions of scent to be answered. He sighed and flopped face-first onto Harvey’s bed, nose buried in the pillow, in the sheets, sniffing deeply.

_“There wasn’t a heat scent on him…but it couldn’t have been Sunday. The scent wasn’t right. I checked both of them. It wasn’t their scents.”_

Harvey’s smell was easy to find. It covered the bedding as thickly as Erik’s covered his own. The masculine scent of aftershave and sweat and the nervous desire to impress others. Erik knew this whole trip was a big deal to Harvey but for it to affect his scent so drastically…

_“Either you somehow caught the tail-end of Harvey’s last heat…”_

Harvey’s smell was thick and clogging, but Erik dug through it determinedly. There was certainly the spice of heat scent clinging to the sheets but…it didn’t match up with Harvey’s scent. Harvey wasn’t in heat, but how was another heat scent on these sheets? It made no sense.

The scent was sharp and pulled at Erik’s senses. He groaned, hips twitching. It was arousing, this scent.

_Heat scent. Erik, stop. This is heat scent. Of course it’s arousing but you’re not here to get aroused. You’re here to find out what Lamoure may have smelled!_

Erik struggled to drag himself out of the scent. He now understood what Lamoure had meant. Was this an Omega’s heat scent? He had nearly been drowning in it, it was so intoxicating. No wonder Lamoure had such a reaction last night.

But it was on Harvey’s bed. Why was Harvey not reacting the same way?

His thoughts were drowned out again by the heat scent. It had to be Omega, no doubt. Nothing smelled this strongly. There had to have been an Omega in this room before them, one in the midst of heat. Felix likely hadn’t been able to completely eradicate the scent when they left.

Then why wasn’t Harvey reacting on it?

Erik had a hand down the front of his pants before he realized what he was doing. _Stop it! Elson and Edgar are downstairs! So is Hugo! If they find you like this, on Harvey’s bed…!_

Fingers wrapped around his cock and all worries melted away. _If someone finds me, they either better be ready to join in, enjoy the show, or get out._

A dozen faces crossed his mind, pretty faces that could be Omegas. Omegas were pretty, cute and young, forever children in behavior. Always eager to please their mates, forever happy and loving. Never angry. Always willing to come back to you, no matter what you’ve done to them. Like a pet dog almost…

He pumped his cock, masturbating. His pleasure built quickly with each stroke, his thoughts growing more disorganized and illogical. He thrust into the sheets, groaning, nearly drooling.

Omegas aren’t pets. They love their mates. Omegas are cute. Lamoure loves Omegas. Lamoure loves Muriel. Lamoure loves Maureen. Muriel hates Maureen. Erik hated them both. Harvey was cute, like an Omega. Harvey’s bed smelled like an Omega. Harvey didn’t care.

_Why does Harvey not care?_

With a sharp cry, Erik’s hips jerked as he came. His underwear was slick with semen and the wetness was quickly bleeding through his pants.

_It’ll get on the bed. Harvey will know. Don’t let Harvey know!_

The Theta rolled off the bed, yelping when his head caught the corner of the nightstand. He curled on the carpet, fingers detecting blood on his temple. Something bounced off his head, making him yelp and curl up tighter. A few moments of silence told him nobody had heard his noise. Thank god…

Erik slowly uncurled, one hand pressed to the bleeding cut on his temple. It didn’t feel bad, probably required a band-aid at most.

He slowly sat up and looked around, spotting Harvey’s cell phone lying on the floor near him. That must’ve been what bounced off of his head. It had probably been knocked off the nightstand when Erik hit it on the way down. Thankfully, it didn’t look damaged.

Erik picked it up, the screen lighting up when his thumb accidentally brushed it. The background was a plain light orange color with a few common icons on it. It was the neon green sticky note app that was stuck to Harvey’s background that attracted Erik’s attention.

**Contact Leslie when back home, ask about negative side effects**

“Negative side effects?” Erik repeated, confused. “To what?”

He returned the phone to Harvey’s nightstand and rose, bristling at the wet feeling in his underwear. Maybe another shower would be best. Hugo wouldn’t complain. The place was already paid for, anyway. It’s not like Felix could tack on any other costs.

 _Maybe I’ll ask Felix about the last residents of this lodge,_ the Theta decided. _See if an Omega in heat was present. That should give me the answers I want._

Erik left for the bathroom, leaving the room to be sprayed with rose perfume again once he got out of the shower.

.o.o.o.o.

The path ahead of them seemed to stretch on into infinity as it wound its way lazily around the hill. It was starting to seem more like a mountain, in Harvey’s opinion. His legs were beginning to protest at the amount of walking. He wasn’t used to this much physical activity and the day was only half over!

Worst of all, they had begun going uphill half an hour ago. Something about a tree. He hadn’t caught the whole conversation and Hutch decided to be mysterious about it when questioned.

“You’ll know when we get there. It’ll be pretty obvious at first glance.”

 _Obvious, huh?_ Harvey rolled possibilities around in his head.

“Guys, just up ahead! I think I can see it!” Matt cried, picking up the pace at the front of the pack.

The trees thinned out before disappearing, a large clearing with reddish pine needles coating the grassy ground. The group poured into the clearing, chirping merrily before all fell silent. Harvey stepped into the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks.

It was a tree, gigantic in both height and girth. Its base bulged out in places, thick roots bursting forth from the ground before forcing their way back beneath the dirt several yards from the tree. Its canopy towered high above them, high above the rest of the trees around it. The whole clearing was shaded thanks to its brilliant green leaves.

Matt led the charge onto the roots, his coworkers and friends scrambling up with him. They climbed atop the bulbous roots, pointing at the thick brown bark in various spots. Cody broke from the group, grasping Lolly’s hand as they skirted around the tree until they reached a taller section of it. Cody caressed the bark lovingly, a smile on his face.

“What is it? What are they looking at?” Harvey asked.

Then he realized he was alone.

Hutch was up on a root, arm reaching down to help Lamoure up. Harvey quickly darted toward them, not wanting to be left behind. Hutch hauled the Beta up without complaint before shooing the smaller males down the root toward the mighty tree. That’s when Harvey saw what they saw.

There were carvings in the bark, probably made by survival knives. Bark was cut away in places, leaving thick white xylem to be marked. There were drawings, designs, and writing. Most of it was dated. The most prominent of all of them were hearts, hundreds of them, all with initials in them.

“This is the Wishing Tree, though it’s called the Lover’s Tree too,” Hutch explained. “If you got a wish you really want, pick a spot and carve it on the tree. It’s said to come true if you really want it. A lot of young lovers come here because of it.”

Harvey looked at Cody and Lolly again. He could faintly make out a heart carved into the bark. Cody was tracing it with his finger. Lolly traced the letters inside, likely her and Cody’s initials.

“Felix has a lot of trouble keeping people out. Even those that don’t pay to come here try to sneak in to carve their wish on this tree,” Hutch continued.

“Does your wish really come true?” Harvey asked, looking at the rough bark in front of him.

“If you really want something and will work to get it, I don’t see why not,” Hutch shrugged. “Personally, I’ve never carved a wish here. I’ve got most of what I want and anything else I can get by working harder. So I guess I can’t answer that very well myself.”

Harvey’s eyes drifted over his coworkers. Sunday and Amelia were tracing over old hearts and wishes. Matt had a survival knife in his hand and was carving a design into a bare patch of bark, tongue stuck out between his teeth as he worked. Hutch wandered down the root, uninterested in the wishes. Lamoure watched Cody and Lolly giggle and talk, tracing their wish over and over.

“Did you carve a wish here, Lamoure?”

The words slipped out before Harvey could stop them. The Alpha looked at him, frowning. The Beta froze, expecting a snappish response.

“I have.”

Harvey blinked. Lamoure turned, reaching out to trace a small heart near the base of the root they stood on. It was nearly invisible. Harvey had to crouch and squint to read it.

**LP + MM**

_Him and Maureen,_ Harvey guessed. _I guess his wish came true._

“It’s getting pretty late. If we want to get back to the lodge before sundown, we better set off soon,” Lamoure announced.

“Awww! Already?” Matt whined.

“You heard the boss. You want to walk home in the dark?” Hutch asked.

“No,” Matt mumbled, finishing his carving. It was some kind of fish with fancy swirling fins. “Like my carp?”

“Looks like a betta to me,” Amelia admitted.

“Yeah, that’s a short-finned Siamese fighting fish,” Cody agreed.

“It’s a carp! From China! Those wind sock things!” Matt argued, puffing up.

“Weird-looking carp,” Sunday commented.

“I still say it’s a betta,” Amelia declared.

“It’s a carp!” Matt insisted.

“Enough fighting. We’re going back now. This tour of ours will be finished tomorrow since we explored almost everything on this side of the trail,” Lamoure said firmly.

“The gorge!” Sunday chimed merrily.

“We know, Sunday. You want to see the gorge,” Amelia teased.

“It’s the big of a deal?” Harvey asked.

“To her, it is. Sunday loves the gorge and I can’t blame her. Place is gorgeous as long as you don’t fall in the river,” Hutch said with a smile. “Pack it up, boys and girls! We’re heading home!”

With heartfelt sighs and final loving touches to the bark and its manmade tattoos, the group climbed down the roots and doubled back along the trail they were on. The Wishing Tree soon faded from view behind them.

Maybe, at some point during this trip, Harvey would go and carve a wish into the bark. It was worth a shot, right?


	9. Mistakes and Thank Yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting better at sex scenes now. All my yaoi reading finally has worth. Yay!
> 
> Day 2 is now over. Day 3 will be even better, heehee!
> 
> EDIT: Corrected Leslie's occupation from psychologist to psychiatrist. Thank you, StickShift, for confirming my initial suspicions and making sure I understood the difference between the two.

“Hey, look who’s back! It’s our local forest rangers, come home from an astounding trip with tales of wonder and woe to share with us!” Hugo hollered from the porch, waving as the trailblazers returned to the lodge.

The sky had darkened rapidly in the few hours it had taken for them to wander down the trail and back. The sun had sunk below the horizon but the stars had yet to appear. Hugo ordered them to the back of the wraparound porch, where an old metal fire pit had been set up and lit for them. The flames danced merrily, casting dazzling shadows across the wood.

Erik, Eddie, and Elson were already there waiting for them. Some marshmallows, smores supplies, and hotdogs had been brought out along with roasting sticks. Hugo dropped into a chair he had dragged up near the pit and lounged, breezily prompting one of them for a story from their trail escapade.

Everyone sat around the fire pit. Erik passed out a few roasting sticks, a smore in one hand as he did so. Hutch gladly indulged Hugo, telling of their trek to the giant rock and Harvey’s grand conquering of it. Cheers arose, making the Beta blush a deep red that he hid behind his hands.

“Oh, wait! I’ve got the perfect thing for this!” Matt cried, jumping up from his seat and racing into the lodge.

“Oh no, what does he have now?” Amelia groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Remember last year when Matt brought that popcorn that you cook over the stove?” Sunday asked. “He tried to cook it over the fire pit and it burned to a crisp. The whole place stunk of burnt popcorn for two days!”

“Felix jumped all over me for that one,” Hugo mumbled bitterly.

“The smell died quickly enough,” Edgar huffed. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Says the guy who didn’t come out on the porch until the scent was gone,” Hutch teased.

Edgar just glared at him before turning back to the fire, frowning. Hutch laughed. Edgar’s frown deepened.

“Whoo!” Matt came back onto the porch, a pair of glow sticks in his hands. “Look what I brought, dudes!”

“Don’t break those and get that shit everywhere. Felix will pitch a fit,” Hugo warned, teeth bared.

“I won’t break ‘em!” Matt promised, dropping into his seat. “Hey, I read something weird on the internet about these. If you heat them up in the microwave after they lose their glow, they’ll light back up.”

“Wouldn’t they explode?” Cody commented.

“Depends on how long you leave them in for, I’d figure,” Elson offered. “Any longer than five seconds might be pushing it.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed. He eyed the flames. “Hey, think these would melt or explode in a fire?”

“Its composition would make me say it’d melt…but I’d rather not find out,” Elson said firmly.

“Matt, don’t you dare!” Amelia barked.

“Matt!” Sunday shrieked.

Harvey looked up to see Matt toss a glow stick in the fire pit. The glowing plastic stick landed between the logs, straight on the embers at the center of the metal pit. Erik shouted, leaping out of his chair to grab the fireplace poker. Hutch reached over to smack the Epsilon upside the head.

“What were you thinking?!” Hugo howled. “Have you got cotton in place of a brain?!”

A sharp hiss came from the fire, the flames rising up in height. Erik stepped back, poker in hand, suddenly not so eager to retrieve the melting glow stick anymore. The others got up from their chairs and benches, backing up quickly. All eyes were on the fire pit.

“…See?” Matt declared after a few moments, shrugging in relief. “Nothing happened! You guys freak out too easily!”

The fire pit suddenly erupted with a sharp high-pitched screech, igniting the glowing fluid that oozed from the melting plastic. One of the logs fell away from the tipi-like structure, dropping onto the porch with a spray of embers and ash. Hugo seized a nearby bucket of water and dumped it on the log, dousing the fire threat without hesitation.

The fire flared, popping and hissing before falling back into its usual flickering. Lamoure took the poker from Erik and stabbed at the melting plastic between the gap in the logs, pulling it from the embers and plunking it into another bucket of water, where it hissed and belched steam for a few seconds.

Everyone looked at Matt, who shrunk behind a chair. “Um… I’m sorry?” he offered. “I…didn’t know?”

“Weren’t you the one who said—” Amelia put on a dumb-looking expression and stuck her index finger on her lower lip, a poor imitation of Matt’s voice coming from her mouth. “I heard these explode in fire!” The Iota glared at him, returning to her normal voice. “Then why’d you throw it in the fire, you moron?!”

“I’m sorry!” Matt yelped, scrambling back until he was pressed against the furthest railing from the fire pit. “I just wanted to see if it really would! Can’t trust the internet, you know!”

“Says who? Wikipedia?” Edgar challenged angrily.

“That was a bonehead move, Matt. What if someone got hurt?” Cody asked. Lolly was glued to his side, her eyes wide as she stared at the fire pit.

“I’m sorry,” Matt whimpered, shrinking under the Alpha’s squinted glare. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sor—”

“That’s enough,” Lamoure said firmly.

Matt cowered, tears stinging his eyes. He was definitely a sorry sight to behold. Harvey felt bad for the Epsilon.

“It was dumb,” the Beta agreed tiredly. “But no one got hurt. Everything’s fine.”

Hutch sighed before nodding, scratching the back of his neck. “Gray’s right. It could’ve been much worse than it was. We got lucky with this one.”

“The glow stick, Matt. Now,” Lamoure ordered, hand extended palm up toward the redhead.

Matt shakily handed over the glow stick. Lamoure pulled a loose thread from his shirt, tied it to the glow stick, and hung it from a birdfeeder hook attached to the eaves of the roof. The brilliant stick dangled there, far from the fire…and Matt’s reach.

“There. That should be the end of that issue,” Lamoure said, sinking back onto the wooden bench he’d been seated on earlier. “The fire shouldn’t spontaneously combust anymore, so all of you can come back now.”

Slowly, the group crept back toward their seats and grew warm near the now calm flames of the fire pit. Matt remained where he huddled by the railing, knees pulled to his chest, face in his arms atop them, wallowing in misery at his dumb mistake.

Harvey frowned, eyeing the redhead, guilt hitting him. That wasn’t fair. Matt didn’t mean any harm by it. The Epsilon shouldn’t be stuck over there by himself. He’d said sorry.

The Beta shifted, making to rise, to bring Matt back into the group. A large, dark-skinned hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him.

“But Hutch—”

“Shhh! Watch,” the Rho ordered firmly, a thick finger at his lips.

Lamoure had risen from his seat, striding purposely over to Matt. The Alpha bent, one arm slipping under Matt’s bended knees and the other snaking behind his quivering shoulders. With a single heave, Matt was lifted off of the porch and into Lamoure’s arms. The Epsilon whined and squirmed, trying to get free. His efforts were thwarted by a nip to the ear and a low growl that rose from deep in Lamoure’s chest.

A warning: _stop struggling or else._

The Alpha carried Matt over to the fire and sat on the bench again, the redhead seated sideways across the older man’s thighs. One arm wrapped around Matt’s waist to discourage escape, Lamoure grabbed a roasting stick and requested a hotdog. Hugo provided one, a perverted smile on his lips that vanished when the Alpha bopped him over the head with the wooden handle of the stick.

Matt wriggled slightly to get more comfortable, nose against Lamoure’s collar bone. He seemed to be relaxing, enjoying the few minutes of pure, unadulterated attention he now had from his boss. His eyes slid closed, exhaustion taking over. It had been too long of a day…

The next couple of minutes passed in silence as Lamoure roasted the hotdog over the fire. When he lifted the stick, letting the hotdog cool in the evening air, he nudged Matt slightly. The dozing Epsilon blinked tiredly, yawning before he registered the scent of cooked meat.

He reached for the food with tingling fingers, numb with sleep. Lamoure flipped the stick around, making sure the hotdog was cool before letting Matt touch it. The redhead munched on the hotdog tiredly, content to snuggle against the Alpha.

When the last of the meat vanished, Lamoure waved Hutch over and passed the sleepy Epsilon over. The Rho took him, nose buried in curly red locks, a smile on his face as Matt dozed against his chest. Hutch turned and headed into the lodge to put the young man to bed.

Harvey looked at Lamoure, who returned to gazing aimlessly into the flickering flames of the fire pit. The Alpha looked unaffected by what took place, by the behavior he indulged in, by the kindness he showed. There was no expression, no look on his face.

Just blank neutrality.

It unnerved the Beta. How can one perform such a caring act, behave in such a protective way, show such kindness to another…and show no emotion afterward?

 _Because he’s an Alpha,_ part of him whispered. _It’s just what they do. They keep us Beta types satisfied so they don’t have to see or hear us complain._

It made something dark and angry bubble up in Harvey’s chest. He couldn’t explain it.

He was pretty sure he didn’t want to either.

.o.o.o.o.

The group moved indoors as the night grew colder. The fire pit was safely doused and the glow stick was brought inside, safely left in Lamoure’s hands to prevent accidents. While most of the group chose to lounge in the living room, Harvey decided to go upstairs. He wanted a shower after that hike.

The scent of roses assaulted his nose as he entered the bedroom. _Erik, you’re starting to lay it on a bit too thick,_ Harvey thought sourly, fetching a towel and nightclothes from his bag.

His bed was neatly made, straightened up compared to how it had been when he awoke that morning. Had Erik done that? A sharp sniff confirmed that Erik had been around, if not on, his bed at some point. So Erik had straightened his bed. He’d have to thank the Theta later.

Harvey checked his phone in case Leslie had called. Nothing. No calls, no texts. Nothing.

He recoiled when he put the phone back. There was something on the corner of the nightstand, some dark substance. Did Erik hurt himself earlier? He thought he saw a band-aid on the Theta’s temple. Did Erik fall and bang his head there? How?

He made a mental note to ask when he next saw Erik.

“Everything okay in here?”

Never mind, he could ask now.

“Did you hit your head on my nightstand?” Harvey asked, looking at the younger man standing in the doorway. There was indeed a band-aid on Erik’s temple. “How’d you manage that?”

“Slipped,” Erik shrugged, wandering in to sit on his bed.

“You made my bed?” Harvey questioned.

“Someone had to. I slipped on your blanket and hit my head on the way down. Decided ‘to hell with it’ and made your bed for you,” Erik chuckled.

“Sorry,” Harvey apologized. “Will, my tenant, always gets on my case for that too. You’re not hurt too bad, are you?”

“Just a cut, a few drops of blood. Nothing some disinfectant and a band-aid won’t cure,” Erik reassured.

“Good,” Harvey sighed in relief. “So…roses, huh?”

“Yeah, roses…” Erik looked away, cheeks pink. “…Thanks…for covering for me this morning.”

“What you do in your free time is your business and your business only. I just kept my nose out of trouble,” Harvey shrugged, collecting his nightclothes and towel again. “I’m taking a shower.”

“Um…feel free to tell me to back off but…” Erik’s cheeks burned. “May I join you? As a thank you for this morning. I can get your back.”

Harvey froze, cheeks flaming. Was Erik…? “If you want to. I sure don’t mind the extra help. I have a hard time getting back there alone.”

“Don’t we all?” Erik chuckled. “You head in. I’ll join you in a minute.”

Harvey headed across the hall into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned on the showerhead to heat the water and began to slip out of his clothes.

 _Is this a good idea, so soon after my meds nearly fucked up?_ the Beta wondered, folding his clothes and setting them on the counter. _What if it happens again? I was good all day today… Maybe it was just a bad reaction from the trip. Maybe my meds were okay all along and it was just me._

That quieted the doubts for a bit, eased the anxiety. He needed to stay calm. His meds were fine now. Leslie would help him figure out what happened. Five days away, that’s all it was, five more days. Five days and Leslie would put every fear of his to rest permanently, like she always does when it comes to his meds.

_“There’s nothing wrong with you, you know!”_

The clicking of the bathroom door nearly made him jump out of his skin. Erik had entered, locking the door behind him to keep everyone else out.

“Did I scare you? Sorry,” Erik giggled, eyes roaming across Harvey’s bare flesh.

“A little,” Harvey admitted, checking the water temperature. “I was thinking of other things, got lost.”

“Thinking of what?” Erik asked, stepping out of his pants as he undressed.

“My sisters,” the Beta replied. It wasn’t a total lie.

“I read about them in your file,” Erik recalled, unbuttoning his shirt. “Two younger sisters, both Betas like you and your father. I think I read that one of them was in the psychiatry business…?”

“That would be Leslie. She has a psychiatrist degree but she works at the drugstore downtown. She really knows her meds,” Harvey said with a proud smile. “My other sister, Janice, is an elementary school teacher a few towns over. They’re both very good at their jobs.”

“You love them very much,” Erik noted with a small smile.

“What can I say? I’m a proud older brother,” Harvey boasted. “I’ve got two beautiful, successful younger sisters. They’re doing better than me, at any rate. Mom would be proud…”

Erik folded his clothes and placed them beside Harvey’s. He stretched, a yawn spilling out. “How about we get this shower underway? All of this steam is making me sleepy.”

“I hear you,” Harvey agreed, pulling back the curtain and stepping inside.

The water felt perfect. Harvey moved in close to the wall, leaving ample room for Erik. The shower was by no means small but it was beginning to feel a touch claustrophobic with both of them in there. Harvey tilted his head back, wetting his hair down before grabbing the soap and a washcloth.

“I’ll take those,” Erik chirped, plucking them from his hands to lather the cloth up. “Stay where you are, face forward, back to me. You can get me after I get you, okay?”

“Okay,” Harvey nodded, too relaxed by the steam and warmth to really care.

The soapy cloth glided across his shoulders in slow, smooth strokes. The Beta just stood there, head tilted back, letting the warm water rush down his chest and warm his skin. Erik was humming as he washed Harvey’s back, some melody that he couldn’t put a name to but liked. He wondered if Erik had an equally good singing voice.

“You ever sing in the shower?”

“Me?” Erik asked. “I hum. I’m not a good singer. I’d kill your eardrums.”

“Will sings in the shower.”

“Your shower or his?” Erik teased.

“Mine,” Harvey smiled sleepily. “I wouldn’t know otherwise.”

“And Will is your tenant,” Erik recalled, moving down to Harvey’s lower back. “It sounds like you like him.”

“We’ve had a few flings,” Harvey admitted. “Will’s clingy, I’m available. We complete each other, as Will says.”

“Yet you aren’t mates?” Erik questioned.

“I’m not interested in a commitment that big yet. As for Will, he wouldn’t be satisfied with just me. He jumps around a bunch between people. I’m just the main guy.”

“Ah,” Erik nodded. “He’s one of those people.”

“Yep,” Harvey confirmed. “But he’s not a bad guy. Not abusive, not manipulative. Just hard to keep satisfied.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Erik mumbled bitterly. He sighed, driving the anger out. “Okay, you can wash off. My turn~!”

So Harvey turned and washed Erik’s back. The Theta was pale, almost too pale along his chest and back. The skin was nearly paper white. Harvey could see the veins lining his inner arms. It looked spooky…yet oddly alluring. There was something inviting about that ghostly skin, the promise of untouched territory.

 _No, not untouched. Lamoure’s been here before,_ Harvey recalled sourly, noting the ring of teeth marks on one shoulder, old and new marks standing out darkly against the pale flesh.

Beaten to the punch by an Alpha. Typical.

 _Doesn’t mean you can’t touch,_ a voice in the back of his mind, the same one from earlier at the fire pit, whispered conspiratorially. _Besides, he offered… You can’t be blamed if you accept._

Harvey forced down the flush in his cheeks, batting away at the images brought forth by such a lewd suggestion. He lathered up the washcloth and got down to business, scrubbing along the Theta’s shoulders and back. There was next to no grime there. Erik was rather clean, actually.

Almost like he’d taken a shower earlier. But then…why offer to shower with him?

“Okay, you’re done. Not that there was much to clean,” he joked, stepping back to wring out the cloth.

“Well, I didn’t gallivant into the woods, unlike someone,” Erik teased, turning to let the spray clear the suds from his back. The Theta suddenly smiled, cheeks pink as his eyes darted side to side. “Perhaps a shower was a good idea…”

“Why?” Then Harvey noticed it. His hands clapped down over his groin, embarrassed. _When did I get erect? Oh god, Erik must hate me!_

Fingers grasped his hands, peeling them away from his stiffening member. “Like I said, Harvey,” Erik recalled, moving down onto his knees. “Perhaps a shower was a good idea.”

“Erik!” Harvey gasped when hot breath ghosted over the head. “What are yo—”

“I said I wanted to thank you for covering for me this morning. I decided a simple back washing wasn’t good enough,” Erik replied, licking his lips. “I’m not claimed. You’re not claimed. Neither of us is committed. So, is this okay with you? Can I…thank you like this?”

“…Sure.” The word came out in a rush, not giving Harvey time to think about it.

Erik smiled. “Thank you, Harvey. I mean it.”

Heat enveloped Harvey before he could suck in a breath. The mix of warm water and Erik’s hot mouth made Harvey feel dizzy. He had to lean back against the wall to keep his balance. Erik grasped his hips firmly as he licked and bobbed, tongue trailing the underside, sending sparks up Harvey’s spine. The Beta’s hips rocked as he moaned.

Then the heat was gone and Harvey gasped sharply, knees nearly jelly as a tongue dove into his core. Erik had moved from his cock to his vagina, tongue swirling amidst warm folds. A hand pumped Harvey’s cock while he continued his oral assault on the other man’s pussy, driving his tongue deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Harvey gasped, struggling to drag air into his lungs. This was too much. He wasn’t going to be able to handle this for too much longer. To stimulate both of his erogenous zones at once…!

 _Did he do this to Lamoure last night?_ Harvey faintly wondered.

White heat surged through him and the Beta barely managed to bite his knuckles before he came violently, spurts of semen gushing from his cock to leave creamy stripes in Erik’s hair. Erik kept driving for more, focusing all of his attention on Harvey’s pulsing internal flesh. His tongue dug deep, seeking out every pleasurable spot until finally…

Harvey moaned, unable to stay standing anymore. Erik cleaned up the mess he’d caused before helping Harvey to sit on the floor of the shower. The Theta rose to wash the semen from his hair and hands. Harvey just breathed, eyes closed, enjoying the wash of ecstasy that buzzed through him.

“Enjoy your thank you?” Erik asked, crouching before him.

“Yeah,” Harvey nodded, smiling sleepily. “But…what about you?”

“What about me?” Erik questioned, smiling softly. He reached up to ruffle wet locks. “Let’s get you dried off and into bed. You look ready to fall asleep right here.”

“You didn’t get to…”

Harvey broke off with a groan as Erik helped him to his feet. Turning the showerhead off and drawing back the curtain to let the steam loose, the Theta grabbed a towel and dried Harvey off before drying himself off as best he could. Supporting Harvey, the duo donned their nightclothes and left the bathroom together. Harvey flopped sideways onto his bed the instant they reached it.

Erik pulled the covers over the older Beta type, smiling as he kissed Harvey’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me. I can handle my own pleasure. You just get some sleep. See you in the morning.”

Harvey gave a mumbled goodnight and was out like a light in minutes. Erik smiled, brushing wet hair from the other’s forehead before moving to his own bed. He sat down before eyeing Harvey’s phone.

“Your sister is a psychiatrist, huh?” he mumbled. “Leslie Gray… Maybe I should be speaking to you as well as Felix about this mess…”

He sighed before lying back in bed. He’d go see Felix tomorrow. Maybe if that didn’t yield any answers, he’d contact Leslie Gray.

He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, one way or another. He had to. To put Lamoure at ease. To put himself at ease.


	10. The Gorge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be submitted way earlier today but things popped up. But it's up now! Hooray!

“The gorge!” Sunday cheered loudly.

“We get it, we get it. You’re excited for the gorge. Calm your tits,” Cody requested.

“Hey, nobody gets to talk about her tits but me. Back off, bucko!” Amelia barked.

“Relax, it was a joke. Sorry but Sunday isn’t my type,” Cody reassured.

“More for me!” Amelia huffed, hugging Sunday tightly.

“So this gorge is a big deal, huh?” Harvey asked.

Much like the previous day, the group of intrepid explorers set out right after breakfast. Sunday, Amelia, Cody, and Lolly led the pack with the adults lingering behind. Strangely enough, they were now one short. Matt had vanished shortly after breakfast, leaving a notice with Hutch about his absence. It seemed fishy but nobody had dug any deeper into it, so Harvey tried not to linger on it too much.

 _Was last night too much for him? Did he not want to be near us after that?_ Harvey wondered as he trudged along.

“Don’t worry about Matt,” Hutch said, as if reading the Beta’s mind. “He’s not upset at us. He just got sidetracked, like he usually does.”

“ _She_ was nearby,” Lamoure added.

“Ah, yeah. _Her_ , cute kid!” Hutch smiled wide, chuckling. “No wonder he ditched us! He had a hot lady nearby, up and waiting for him to sniff her out.”

“ _She_ is part of the reason he comes on these trips,” Lamoure recalled.

“He left us for a girl?” Harvey questioned. “He knows somebody here?”

“Ah, he knows her well. Fell for her right at the moment they crossed paths when he first came here with us,” Hutch explained, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “You could see the sparks, their hearts shooting from their chests when they first laid eyes on each other. Cupid pierced them both with the arrows of love and they never were cured.”

“Cured is the perfect term for it, considering their behavior,” Lamoure muttered harshly.

“But…I thought you and Matt…?” Harvey felt conflicted.

“Ah, that! I’m just the fling when we’re home. When we’re here, I get no say. He’s all hers then, no competition,” Hutch laughed. “I may be big and strong, but even I’m scared of that little spitfire. Once she claims something, you never get it back, come hell or high water. Kid’s vicious enough to rip you to shreds if you tempt her.”

“Vicious?!” Harvey yelped.

“Well, she is a Xi,” Lamoure said. “It’s to be expected of her kind.”

.o.o.o.o.

“I’ll be back around three or so,” Erik said, walking onto the porch.

“Have fun with Felix! Tell him the lodge is great as always!” Hugo called from inside.

“I will,” Erik promised. _Among other things, like that Omega heat scent…_

The Theta left the lodge and headed along the trail into the woods. It would take roughly forty-five minutes to get to the visitor’s center. He had already called ahead to confirm that Felix would be present. Erik didn’t want to make the trip for nothing, if he could avoid it.

The path was coated in fallen pine needles. Flowers sprouted along the edges of the trail, vibrant purples and yellows and whites. The air was crisp and clean, filled with birdsong. The sky was clear overhead, though he’d seen dark clouds moving in from the west. He prayed it didn’t storm until he got back, if it did at all.

 _I hope Lamoure and the others will be okay at the gorge,_ he thought, frowning deeply. A storm at the gorge could quickly turn a pleasant daytrip into a nightmare…

He turned his thoughts back toward last night. He honestly hadn’t expected Harvey to take him up on his offer. Not that sex had been the first thing on Erik’s mind when he’d made the offer. In all reality, he’d been hoping to check Harvey’s scent again. There hadn’t been any change and yet the faint scent of Omega heat scent didn’t pull a reaction from the other.

But one thing led to another and, well… At least he no longer had to come up with a way to repay Harvey for covering for him yesterday. That was sure a relief, even if Hugo no doubt knew the truth. No need to spout it aloud to the others.

_Harvey…_

Erik could still faintly taste the Beta. He’d been tangy, a sharp contrast to the strong taste of an Alpha. He’d never tasted anything like that from a Beta type fling. It was certainly interesting.

Erik felt his cheeks warm, recalling their tryst in the shower. It had been unintended but sex had certainly gotten the better of them both, even if Erik had been forced to relieve himself once Harvey fell asleep. The way Harvey spoke, those moans, that want. He could’ve pushed Erik away at any moment for violating both of his private areas…but he didn’t. Harvey let him continue. To stimulate both of those and not get a retaliation… Harvey had to have been very trusting.

That or Harvey hadn’t know what to do in such a situation.

Shame crept up his spine suddenly. Had he taken advantage of Harvey just then? Yeah, Harvey was older than him but that didn’t mean he was as experienced. The Beta had mentioned a tenant, the flings they had, but he wasn’t claimed. Had Harvey even known what Erik had been doing to him? Was that rape?

 _He consented to it. Rape has no consent,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Rape is unwanted. He gave you permission and even let you continue when you asked about it. He clearly wanted it. Why else would he let you continue and not tell you to stop?_

Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair. He picked up his pace. He could see the giant rock ahead, his marker for hitting the one-fourth mark. The Theta passed in front of it before a ragged moan reached his ears. He froze instantly, eyes scanning the trees around him.

It came again, breathy and wanton. That was certainly not an animal. That was a person. A person in the throes of pleasure. And they were somewhere behind the giant rock.

Erik found himself creeping over, crouched low to the ground to peek through the ferns before catching himself.

_What are you doing? Someone is obviously being intimate here and you’re peeking like a lecher! Have you no shame?_

Guilt and shame hit him instantly. Oh god, he nearly did what Hugo would do! Creeping backward, he straightened up and headed toward the edge of the clearing.

“Oh god, Matt! O-o-oh GOD! More, please, oh god!”

“I’m…trying! Going as…fast as…I can here! Gaaah, you’re so tight! Yeesh!”

“Stop talking and…keep going! Oh god, Matt, there! Right there! Oh my fucking GOD!”

Erik’s face flushed a deep red. _Now_ he knew who it was. He _definitely_ wasn’t peeking now, not on _those two_. He hotfooted it quickly down the trail, praying the crunching of gravel and pine needles wouldn’t alert them to his presence.

Neither noticed. Matt, unaware of their near-discovery at the hands of his boss’ medical officer, kept thrusting. His chest heaved, sweat dripping down his skin from his efforts. His climax was nearly on him, his sixth in over an hour.

The girl beneath him, a twenty-two-year-old with blue eyes and blonde hair tied loosely in pigtails along the back of her neck, moaned and bucked beneath him on the ground. Her red plaid coat was spread out under her to keep the pine needles and earth from making the experience unpleasant. Nobody wanted to get nature in their most private parts, after all.

The girl gasped, arching into him as he struck that sweet spot deep inside her. “Oh god, Matt! I’m nearly there! Hurry the fuck up, damn it! Oh god, oh god, oh god!”

“Nearly…there!” Matt hissed, teeth grit as he forced his pace up a notch. Frankly, he was getting tired. But he had a performance to give and he’d be damned if he didn’t put out now!

A few more sharp thrusts and the girl screamed, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she came. Matt groaned, vision flaring white as he blew his load once again. He collapsed on top of her, gasping for air to fill his burning lungs. They lay together, tangled up atop her coat before the girl moved.

She flipped them over, Matt coughing as he hit the ground. The girl smiled viciously, lifting her hips to slip his cock free of her dripping womanhood. Matt blinked tiredly as she presented herself to him, his semen running thin rivulets from its folds from all their lovemaking. The redhead didn’t complain, reaching up to grasp her hips as he lay in on her.

“Oh god, Matt! You’re so good at this! Such a good bitch, you are!” she cooed, hips grinding lightly as he ate her out. “I’m so lucky to find you! That Rho has nothing on me, huh? Heehee! Oh, right there! Oh my god, Matt, I’m gonna—”

Matt was forced to pull back to get air, flinched when her juices spattered his face. He coughed before licking his lips, wiping the rest off with a hand before licking it clean. Their tastes mingled on his tongue and his penis rose in response, eager for another round.

“Does Matt want me to top now? You look so tired,” the blonde suggested, bending down to nuzzle his cheek with her nose. “You did so good, Matt! Time to let Abby have her turn~!”

She shifted position, lining her own cock with Matt’s vagina. Her head rubbed his folds briefly, gaining a broken moan and a weak jerk of his hips. She smiled, teasing him a bit more before she thrust in, shallow at first so Matt wouldn’t get hurt. When she was sheathed comfortably, that’s when the fun began.

“Don’t worry, Matt. You made Abby cum seven times today. I’ll make you cum seven more as a reward,” she whispered in his ear. “Seven’s heaven, right? Aren’t you so lucky? Aren’t I so generous to my boyfriend?”

Matt smiled sleepily as he reached up, arms twining around her neck as he dragged her in for a sloppy kiss. “Yeah, I’m a lucky guy. Now fuck this bitch to high heaven if you could, Abby.”

“Whatever you say~!” Abby sang.

She thrust and Matt moaned as their seventh simultaneous orgasm was set in motion.

.o.o.o.o.

“A Xi? But aren’t they—”

“Volatile with what equates to bipolar disorder and a possessive streak longer than a hundred football fields lined up end to end? Yep,” Hutch nodded. “That’s Abigail Greenwood for you. She’s a Xi to a T and her chosen happens to be Matt. They haven’t done anything but fuck like rabbits so far. Matt’s not up for a claim and a Xi will never push one on an unwilling mate.”

“Unlike a Kappa,” Lamoure snorted. “Xis actually will wait for their mates to be ready for a claim before making it official.”

“Doesn’t stop the two of them from going hog-wild in the woods whenever they can, though. I expect we’ll see Matt walking bowlegged tonight or tomorrow, depending on when Abigail lets him go,” Hutch said.

“This is normal?” Harvey asked.

“Like I said, love at first sight,” Hutch shrugged. “Matt loves her and she loves him. I’m just the middle guy and I’m okay with that.”

“You’re okay with anything concerning Matt, Hutch,” Lamoure pointed out.

“I like Matt. He’s a sweet kid…when Hugo ain’t fucking with him!” The Rho snorted angrily, eyes narrowed. “That fuck ever touches him like that again and I’ll rip his head off.”

“You’ll do no such thing. Hugo is mine to deal with as I deem fit. Any harm comes to him and you’ll be the one missing your head, Hutch,” Lamoure said firmly.

Hutch froze dead in his tracks. Harvey stopped, shivering. It was like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees suddenly. Lamoure kept up his glare, staring Hutch down. Hutch squirmed before ducking his head, stepping back. He had been cowed.

The Rho bowed down to the Alpha, as nature dictated he would.

“Let’s keep moving. The gorge is up ahead and we’re losing track of the others,” Lamoure ordered, picking up the pace.

Hutch lingered back, not daring to speed up suddenly. Harvey rested a hand on his muscled arm, concerned.

“You okay, Hutch?”

“I hate when that happens,” Hutch grumbled, head down. “It doesn’t matter how big or strong I am. One look from him—one look from an Alpha—and none of that matters. I lose instantly. Game over. What’s the point of all this muscle if a scrawny Alpha can take me down with just one glare?”

“That’s…just how evolution made Rhos. And how it made Alphas. There’s no getting around that,” Harvey muttered.

“Still unfair. Alphas have it good and lucky. They don’t need to fight anyone but themselves ‘cause nobody can stand up to them. One glare and they win, hands down.”

“…That’s just how it is,” Harvey sighed, looking away. “We…better catch up. We don’t want to be last to the gorge, right?”

“You go on ahead. I think I’m gonna stick back here for a few, get my bearings before I get close,” Hutch admitted. “I’m…not ready to face Lamoure so soon. In a few minutes, maybe. Just gotta recover a bit. You understand?”

“…Yeah, I understand.”

With a final pat to Hutch’s arm, Harvey sped up along the path. Lamoure was standing alongside the others on a ridge. The Beta slowed as he reached them, spotting the ragged drop-off before them.

It was the gorge, a roaring river cutting through it. The water was a muddy brown color and had branches and broken trees rushing along it, vanishing to the far side of the gorge. The walls were jagged stones cut by centuries of rainfall. Lichen grew along some of the larger stones, gray and green patches like liver spots.

“Welcome to the gorge!” Sunday declared. She looked at Lamoure eagerly. “Can we go down? Please~?”

“Fine, but be careful. The water looks abnormally high and fast this year,” the Alpha noted. He gazed up at the sky. “I’m smelling rain on the way. Let’s make this quick so we get back to the lodge before it pours.”

“It’ll be pouring long before we get to the lodge,” Cody argued. “See how fast the clouds are rolling in? We might have maybe twenty minutes tops. We’ll be running home in the rain.”

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea after all,” Harvey muttered.

“Wahooohooohoooooooo!”

Sunday raced down a thin trail leading down the rocks. She leaped atop a large boulder, crouching down to watch the river rush by. Amelia darted after her, stopping by the boulder worriedly.

“Isn’t this great, Amelia? The water’s so fast!” Sunday cried.

“Yeah, it is. Let’s try not to fall in, okay? That looks really dangerous,” Amelia noted with concern, grabbing the bottom edge of Sunday’s coat. “Let’s go back up top, okay? It’s safer there. Cody says it’s going to rain and I don’t want to be down here in the rain.”

A sudden rumble made the girls jump. Thunder was rolling in. Without argument, Sunday abandoned the boulder and ran back to the top of the ridge, hand-in-hand with Amelia. Hutch had caught back up and gathered the trembling girls up, frowning at the sky.

“This looks like a big one, Lamoure. I suggest we get out now before this gets bad,” the Rho said firmly.

“I agree,” Lamoure nodded, turning away. “Everyone, we’re leaving! Stay close together! Nobody strays from the group!”

“Lolly? Lolly!”

All eyes turned to Cody, who whirled viciously in place. There was no sign of the peppy redheaded Omega. Lolly was gone.

“Lolly! Lolly, where are you? Come out!” Cody shouted, hands cupped around his mouth to try amplifying his voice. “Lolly~!”

“Where is she?” Sunday yelped.

“I don’t see her anywhere!” Amelia agreed, wandering back to the ledge. “…! Lolly! Get off of there!”

All eyes shot to the gorge. Perched atop a log crossing the raging torrent of murky water, hunched down in fear, was Lolly. The Omega must’ve climbed atop the log at some point and crossed the river, only to freeze halfway due to the thunder. The tiny girl had her hands clapped over her ears.

“Lolly!” Cody shouted, skidding down the path into the gorge. “Lolly! Get off of there! Lolly!”

“Cody, come back!” Amelia cried.

“Everyone, stay up here!” Hutch ordered, pursuing Cody. “Cody, stop! Get back here! Let me get her!”

“Lolly!” Cody yelled, nearly to the log. “Lolly, I’m coming to get you, okay? Hang on!”

“LOOK OUT!!” Sunday shrieked.

Harvey saw the incoming tree, likely torn from the ground further upriver. Its monstrous canopy was in a head-on collision course with the log Lolly was on. The Beta rushed down the path, shouting at Hutch and Cody in warning. Lamoure was hot on his heels, roaring for Lolly to get up and run.

Hutch tackled Cody, arms wrapped around the Alpha’s chest, hauling him bodily backward and away from the log. Cody howled, kicking and clawing and biting with all his might. Lolly lifted her head and looked over at Cody, finally hearing him over the river’s roar. She lifted one arm, beginning to sign something with her hand.

The tree struck the log and Lolly fell, vanishing beneath the current.

“LOLLY!!” Cody screamed.

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Harvey choked, hands over his mouth.

“Downriver!” Hutch declared, dropping Cody and letting the boy run. “We can catch her downriver! Quick!”

“Stay up there! Don’t any of you follow! We’ll be back!” Lamoure ordered, looking at Sunday and Amelia.

The girls nodded, clinging to each other as they darted for the tree line. Rain began to come down in light sprinkles. The storm was here.

Hutch, Harvey, and Lamoure ran down the path as fast as they could over the rocky terrain. Cody was way ahead of them, alternating between watching ahead of him and scanning the river for Lolly. The Alpha kicked up his speed, eyes squinted harder as he struggled to catch a glimpse of his beloved.

A burst of red from the water. Lolly! She bobbed, coughing, choking, arms flailing. Then she was gone, dragged under again.

There was another log ahead, a thick one that spanned the river, much like the one Lolly had been on. With a burst of agility, Cody pounced on it and shot to the midway point where he roughly estimated Lolly to be. He dropped to his belly, fingertips barely grazing the water. He couldn’t reach! Lolly would pass right under him!

“Cody! What are you doing?” Hutch roared, having reached the log.

“I can’t reach! Help! Lolly could pass by any second!” Cody shouted, inching forward until his hips supported him on the log, the water barely reaching his palm.

Massive arms curled around his knees and with a sharp shove that sent bark scratching harshly against his hips and stomach, Cody nearly got a face full of water. He could get both arms near-fully under the surface now. He looked under the log, scanning. Where was Lolly?

A burst of red, just ten feet from him. Cody took a deep breath and plunged himself to the chest beneath rushing brown water. He held his arms outstretched at either side, fighting the current that threatened to bend him backwards in half. He grit his teeth, fingers numb from the cold.

Weight against his chest, his face. It struck hard and then slipped down to go under him. Cody wrapped his arms around it tightly and kicked out a leg. He wanted to scream.

_Pull me up, pull me up! Before we drown!_

Air, fresh air against his skin, his wet clothes, his hair. His mouth dropped open, releasing a gush of filthy water. A sharp, wet coughing came from the tiny form in his arms. Hands were on his chest, his ribs. Lolly was pulled away by a third set, a set he wanted to bite, to tear off.

_Don’t take Lolly! She’s mine!_

A large hand pulled him upright, its partner clapping him across the back until he expelled any excess water in his lungs. Cody opened bleary eyes to see Hutch beside him, rubbing large circles into his back. Lamoure was nearby, shaking his head. Lolly huddled against Harvey, who had removed his coat to wrap around the shivering Omega.

“That was reckless, both of you,” Lamoure said harshly.

“I had to help her,” Cody growled weakly.

“Jumping into danger by yourself is foolish! You should’ve allowed Hutch or me to handle it! You’re too reckless!” Lamoure shouted. “You nearly got both of you killed!”

“Lamoure,” Hutch cut in. “Maybe we should save the yelling for later. Let’s get off this log and get home.”

“Yeah, before we _all_ fall in,” Harvey agreed, getting to his feet.

“…Agreed. We’ll talk more when we get home,” Lamoure admitted, rage dying down. “Stay close. Nobody wanders off for any reason. Consider the both of you punished when we get back to the lodge. Is that clear?”

Lolly nodded, reaching out to grab the hem of Cody’s wet coat. Cody frowned but also nodded.

Lamoure sighed, satisfied. He led the way off of the log and up the path. Sunday and Amelia were where they left them, all too happy to gather Lolly up and help her get warm. Cody lingered near the back of the pack, bangs plastered to his face.

The rain began to pour and the path turned to pure mud. They were all glad to finally be getting back to the lodge.

.o.o.o.o.

“That’s everything?” Erik asked.

“Everything I can tell you,” Felix confirmed, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m terribly sorry this happened to you. I should’ve remembered and warned you about that.”

“No, Felix, it’s fine. This helps greatly. Thank you,” Erik reassured with a smile.

The rain poured outside of the visitor’s center, drenching everything in sight. A few of Felix’s assistants—all summer workers in their twenties, college kids—scurried to and fro to clean up any messes caused by the storm. Felix and Erik sat at the front counter, conversing.

The front doors flung open and Matt trudged in, sopping wet. By his side was Abigail, coat hanging limply off of her thin frame. Both looked miserable. Erik bit down a snort. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened to them.

“You guys need a ride back to your lodge?” Felix offered.

“That’d be wonderful. Thank you, Felix,” Erik confirmed.

Matt pressed a kiss to his shivering girlfriend and they parted ways. Felix tossed towels at them as they passed by. Erik helped Matt towel-dry his hair to reduce the dripping on Felix’s hardwood floor. The Epsilon shivered, looking up at him.

“W-What are y-you d-doing o-out here?” the redhead asked.

“Just visiting Felix,” Erik replied.

“Car’s ready! Let’s go before this storm gets even worse!” Felix called from the back door.

The duo followed his voice, glad to be heading back to warmth and familiar company.


	11. Drinking Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was a doozy. Not only did it take forever for me to get the time and motivation to do this one, but I actually had to play out Kings by myself for this one.
> 
> Yes, that's right. I played a game of Kings by myself and this whole game was a play-by-play of every card drawn up until I lost (to myself, so sad). Every category and rhyme was done by me, word for word until I could not think of anymore.
> 
> Of course, I cheated with the drinking. I drank water. I won't drink alcohol, even for the sake of story accuracy, thus drunkenness in the characters varies greatly, as well as can emptiness. That's as accurate as my brain decided it would be. I don't care enough to play again for that sake.
> 
> Also, there were actually supposed to be at least three sex-related scenes in this...but the game went so long and the chapter got huge so I just squeezed in the one scene at the end. I'm planning to write out the other two in full as separate stories so that you don't miss out, so keep an eye out for those in the hopefully-near future.
> 
> Have a happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Turkeys~!

The rain was coming down in torrents by the time the hiking group made it back to the lodge. Shoes caked in mud and clothes soaked through with water, they were quite miserable. Nobody really complained though. Every scrap of energy they had was put toward getting home as quickly as possible.

When the lodge loomed into view, the silence was broken by an overjoyed whoop from Sunday. Amelia and Hutch were quick to join her. Lolly gave a small smile and Cody flashed a thumbs up. Lamoure surged forward, eyes flashing with renewed vigor. Harvey upped his speed, not enjoying the cold and wet feeling at all.

A truck was pulling into the driveway when they reached the porch. Erik and Matt stepped out and ran for the lodge too, shouting a swift goodbye to Felix. The resort owner drove away, windshield wipers hard at work to clear the way. Reuniting on the porch, the group headed indoors together.

“Hey, look what the storm dragged in!” Hugo called, waltzing across the main room when the group staggered in. “A bunch of wet men and women! Welcome in! Can I get you towels and baskets for your clothes? Feel free to strip. I won’t complain.”

“Fuck off,” Amelia hissed.

“Towels,” Lamoure requested firmly.

“Girls, upstairs to the bathroom before he gets back,” Erik suggested when Hugo disappeared around the corner.

Sunday and Amelia didn’t need to be told twice. Lolly gave a smile to Cody and signed something before taking the older girls’ hands. They headed upstairs quickly and were long gone by the time Hugo returned with an armful of towels.

“Where’d the ladies go?” he questioned, pouting.

“Somewhere you won’t find them,” Erik replied, taking a towel to dry his hair. He turned to Lamoure. “Have fun at the gorge?”

“Not this time,” Hutch admitted. “Storm hit just as we got there. Hell of a mess…”

“Lolly fell in,” Cody muttered.

“Wait! Into the gorge? She fell into the river?” Erik demanded.

“Went out on this big log spanning the river,” Hutch explained. “Thunder hit, she hunkered down, and a tree struck the log. Cody ran upriver, jumped on another log spanning the river, and pulled her out.”

“She could have hypothermia or something! Jesus!” Erik barked, bolting upstairs. “Lolly! LOLLY!!”

“If she was sick, we’d know by now,” Hutch commented with an amused chuckle. “Lolly’s a strong girl. She’ll be just fine.”

The group moved into the main room and found Edgar and Elson seated on the couch. A coffee table was dragged over and a large goblet sat atop it, surrounded by a ring of spread cards. Edgar glanced up at them.

“About time you got back. Hugo was starting to talk about sending a rescue party after you,” the Psi commented.

“Really? Didn’t know he cared that much,” Hutch joked, dropping onto the couch by Edgar. “Hey, is this Kings? I didn’t know you played, Edgar.”

“I don’t but Hugo was bored. We had just started when you came in,” Edgar replied.

“Kings?” Harvey questioned.

“Drinking game with cards!” Matt chirped, sitting beside Hutch. “You have a deck of cards, a cup that you call the King’s Cup, alcohol, and three or more people. You go around the circle, draw a card, and follow the rule of that card. First three kings fill the King’s Cup and the last king makes the drawer down it all!”

“We’ve added the Ring of Fire rule too,” Elson pointed out. “First one to break the card ring also drinks the King’s Cup. We’re also putting all drawn cards on top of the King’s Cup. If you knock the cards off, you drink the King’s Cup too.”

“Lots of ways to get really drunk here, huh?” Hutch joked. “I’m up for this.”

“Is this a good idea?” Harvey asked nervously.

“What’s the matter, Harvey? Don’t drink?” Matt asked, snickering. “Man, wait until Amelia and Sunday get down here. They love these kinds of games.”

“We drink in moderation,” Lamoure declared. “Anyone incapable of walking in a straight line is out. We’ll do the test each time all of us have drawn a card.”

“Deal! I’m so going to win!” Matt cried.

“Matt, half of us could out-drink you any day,” Hutch countered.

“You want to bet? If I out-drink you at Kings, you have to blow me!” Matt wagered.

“Ugh! I don’t need to hear this!” Elson complained, hands clapped over his ears in instant disgust.

“Fine! But you’ll be blowing me when I win,” Hutch decided, offering his hand to shake. “Deal?”

“Deal!” Matt nodded, shaking the Rho’s hand.

Hugo swaggered into the room, dropping three packs of beer by the coffee table. “Are you guys joining us for a lovely game of Kings? Hands up if you are so I know how many cans to hand out.”

Despite initial hesitation from Elson, everyone raised their hands. Erik came back downstairs shortly afterward, reporting that the girls would be down after awhile. The Theta also chose to join in the game and guaranteed that the girls would join when they were done. The group dragged chairs over and sat around the coffee table. Hugo passed out cans of beer until everyone had one and set three aside for the girls.

“How many packs do you have?” Harvey dared to ask.

“As many as necessary,” Hugo replied, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hey, who wants to play Wizard Staff until the girls get here?” Matt suggested.

“You’re going to get drunk _before_ playing Kings? Okay,” Hutch shrugged. “I won’t question your logic.”

“Come on! Someone play with me!” Matt pleaded. “It’s just ten beers!”

“That seems like a lot,” Harvey pointed out.

“Screw it! I’ll play,” Cody declared, standing up. “Okay, are we doing White Wizard rules? Or Wise Wizard rules?”

“Okay, listen up! We’re gonna do a combo rule set for this to make it more fun,” Matt explained. “We’re gonna go for White Wizard rules first and if the girls aren’t here by then, we’ll move onto Wise Wizard rules. First to level 10 wins or first to break the other’s staff wins, depending on rule set.”

“Um…I’m lost,” Harvey admitted.

“Wizard Staff is a drinking game where each beer you drink represents a level. You have to tape your new can on top of the last can before you drink it in order to form a wizard staff. The goal is to get to Level 10 or above and beat other Level 10 wizards,” Erik explained. “Every five cans force you to face a boss and take a shot of hard liquor. The only one left standing with an unbroken wand wins.”

“Oh yeah! You can’t say you’re feeling drunk!” Matt added. “You’re feeling wise, not drunk. Got it?”

“Got it,” Cody nodded, opening his can. “Ready on three…two…one…go!”

The duo chugged down their beer. Harvey watched in astonishment as the boys drank, taping their cans together end-to-end to form staffs. Cody was doing just fine but Matt seemed to be losing it. Cody pulled ahead by three cans, easily beating the Jack Daniels boss.

“Fuck, man! How are you drinking so fast?” Matt complained, reaching for the shot of liquor.

“Because I’m wise, that’s how,” Cody responded, belching between drinks. “Ugh, I’m really wise.”

“Hey! What are you doing? You started without us!”

Amelia and Sunday came downstairs in fresh clothes. Lolly toddled after them, rubbing her eyes and yawning. The trio reached the foot of the stairs and darted over to observe the drinking pair.

“You were supposed to wait!” Amelia complained.

“We did! We’re playing Wizard Staff! Kings is still set up!” Matt replied, pointing to the table.

“Keep going, Matt. You’re not wise enough,” Cody commented, taping his ninth can to his staff. “But either way, I think I win. The girls are here, so game over.”

“You haven’t hit ten cans yet! You’re not a white wizard!” Matt argued.

“The girls are here,” Cody shrugged. “Game ends when the girls get here. How was I supposed to know they’d get here before one of us hit ten cans?”

“You’re not even drunk, dude!” Matt barked.

“Now you’ve _definitely_ lost. You’re supposed to say wise,” Cody pointed out with a smirk. “I win.”

“…Fuck!” Matt shouted, tossing his staff down.

“Calm down, Matt. It’s just a game,” Hutch reassured, gathering the frustrated Epsilon up. “Maybe you’ve had enough.”

“No! I wanna keep playing. I can do it, Hutch, really,” Matt pleaded, pawing at the larger man’s chest.

“Both of you, line up. Walk test,” Lamoure declared. “That will prove who can still play Kings and who cannot.”

Erik put a yardstick on the floor and ordered the duo to walk along it. Cody wobbled slightly but made it. Matt did it just fine between hiccups. Lamoure declared them fit to play. They all dragged over chairs to form a ring around the table.

“Since everyone is playing, we’ll ignore the cards we just used,” Hugo decided, plucking the three cards from atop the goblet and tucking them amongst the mass of cards ringing the cup. “Okay, for those that don’t know, each card has a rule and we have to obey that rule. Eddie printed out the rule sheet for reference because we’ll all probably forget.”

Edgar indicated a sheet of paper on the table. “We won’t bother going over the rules of each card. New players can learn as we go. We’re implementing the Ring of Fire rule and the cards on the cup rule. Break either of those and you drink the King’s Cup. The game ends when the King’s Cup is empty unless we want to do multiple rounds.”

“Everyone clear on those rules?” Hugo asked.

“Let’s just start!” Matt prompted.

“Fine. Since Harvey is new, let’s have him start,” Hugo suggested. “Just pick a card from the ring, say what it is, and do what the rule says to do. It’s not hard at all.”

“You’ll be fine,” Erik reassured.

Harvey swallowed, suddenly nervous. He usually avoided drinking a lot. He didn’t much like the taste of alcohol. Drinking games were as good as unknown to him. He’d never played one. Everyone was watching him, waiting. It was frightening.

 _Just draw a card and do what it says. It’s not hard,_ Harvey coached himself.

He reached out and picked up a card. The two of hearts stared back at him. He grabbed the rule sheet and read it over.

**2=Give two: point at two people and tell them to drink, or point at one person and tell them to take two drinks**

“Um…” The Beta’s eyes scanned the table, eyeing the other players. “Erik…and Hugo?”

“Sweet!” Hugo cracked open his beer and chugged a big gulp, grinning. “Now put the card on the cup. Don’t knock it off, though. Heheheh!”

Erik shook his head at Hugo’s antics, downing a gulp of his own. When Harvey carefully placed his card on the King’s Cup, the Theta picked up a card of his own. The eight of spades.

**8=Mate: choose a person to be your mate, they drink with you for the rest of the game**

“Aw man! Lucky!” Matt complained. “I wanted that one!”

“There are three more in the ring, Matt. I’m sure you’ll end up with one,” Hutch reassured.

“Lamoure, if you don’t mind,” Erik offered.

The Alpha sighed. “Fine, if you insist.”

Erik smiled, cheeks pink. “Your turn, by the way, Lamoure.”

Lamoure snorted before selecting a card. The king of clubs.

**King=King’s Cup: for the first three kings you must put some of your drink into the King’s Cup, the drawer of the last king must consume the King’s Cup**

Harvey jumped when the group began to whoop and holler. Erik looked at him sympathetically.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “We get loud when kings are selected.”

Lamoure rose, carefully removing the cards from atop the goblet and pouring some of his drink in. When it was a third full, he replaced the cards and sat back down. He added his king to the pile on the goblet.

“I guess I’m up next,” Hugo declared, putting his beer down and grabbing a card. The ace of hearts.

**Ace=Waterfall: each player drinks their beverage at the same time as the person to their left and cannot stop drinking until the person before them stops**

“Incoming drunk!” Hugo cried, beginning to drink.

Matt hurried to match him, followed by Hutch. The entire ring raised their drinks in accordance with the person before them until everyone was drinking. This continued for nearly a minute before Hugo was forced to stop, his can empty. Matt stopped with a ragged gasp. Drinks lowered in the same order that they were raised in.

Harvey coughed, the taste of beer thick in his throat. His can was over half empty now. He had never drunk more than a can in one sitting before. He scanned over the rest of the group, noting that Cody was swaying slightly. Matt’s hiccups worsened from lack of air.

“Anyone need a new one?” Hugo asked, tossing his empty can to grab a fresh one.

Fresh cans were distributed to those who were almost out of drink. Hugo placed his card atop the pile and sat back, waving for Matt to go. The redhead reached out, biting back a hiccup so he wouldn’t hit the goblet. He grabbed a card. The six of clubs.

**6=Thumbs: drawer places their thumb on the table without anyone noticing, those that notice must place their thumb on the table, last one to notice must drink**

Harvey looked up from the rule sheet to see Matt’s thumb on the table. Everyone else was racing to do it too. The Beta bashed his thumb from putting it on the table so hard. A sharp curse escaped from Cody. He had been last.

“Drink up, man!” Matt prompted.

“Shut up, _man_!” Cody retaliated, taking a gulp of his beer.

Hutch leaned in, grabbing a card next. The ten of hearts

**10=Categories: drawer must come up with a category of things, the person to their right must come up with an item in that category, same item cannot be said twice, go around the table until someone cannot name an item, they drink**

“Hmmm…” Hutch frowned, thinking. “Fruit!”

“Orange,” Edgar stated.

“Apple,” Elson said.

“Pear,” Cody slurred.

Lolly signed something. Sunday declared that she had said ‘peach’ before giving her own answer, “Lemon!”

“Lime,” Amelia chirped.

“Tangerine,” Harvey offered.

“Watermelon,” Erik said.

“Grape,” Lamoure answered.

“Cantaloupe!” Hugo declared, grinning.

“Um… Tomato?” Matt offered.

“Tomato? That’s a veggie!” Hugo argued.

“It has seeds inside! It’s a fruit!” Matt argued.

“Then so are cucumbers and pumpkins! Idiot!” Hugo barked, jumping to his feet. “Edgar, tell him he’s wrong!”

“They’re considered a berry-type fruit, but many consider it a culinary vegetable,” Edgar responded. “That’s where the veggie-versus-fruit argument for the tomato comes from. So really, it’s both, depending on the context you have it in.”

“That doesn’t help me!” Hugo complained.

“I wasn’t aware I was helping you,” Edgar shrugged nonchalantly.

“Tomatoes can’t be fruit! Fruits can be made into smoothies! Since when has there been a tomato smoothie?!” Hugo challenged.

“Ever heard of ketchup?” Elson pointed out. “Same thing, really.”

“That’s disgusting!” Hugo shouted.

“I’ll accept tomato. Now move on or you’ll be drinking, Hugo,” Hutch threatened.

Hugo dropped back onto the couch with a huff. Matt smirked triumphantly.

“Banana,” Edgar said.

“Pomegranate,” Elson continued firmly.

“Strawberry,” Cody recalled, rubbing his head.

Lolly signed the word ‘blueberry’.

“Blackberry!” Sunday chirped.

“Pineapple,” Amelia stated.

Harvey racked his brain for more fruit. They had named so many! Were there really that many fruit in the world?

“Uh… Um… Cherry?” Harvey suddenly said, dragging one to mind.

“Plum,” Erik piped up, clearly struggling too.

“Nectarine,” Lamoure said without hesitation.

“Oh god,” Hugo muttered, scratching his forehead. “Um… Fig? That’s a fruit, right?”

“I…think so?” Erik shrugged.

“It’s a fruit,” Edgar confirmed. “Hmmm… Kiwi.”

“Has anyone said raspberry yet?” Elson asked.

“No,” Edgar replied.

“Ugh… I don’t know!” Cody groaned. “Screw it! I’ll take the drink!”

“Cody loses! Woohoo!” Matt cheered, arms in the air as the young Alpha downed a gulp of beer.

“You’re up, Edgar,” Hutch said.

“I’m aware,” the Psi muttered, picking up a card. The ace of spades.

“Goddamn it!” Cody cursed.

“What’s wrong, man? Feeling too wise?” Matt teased.

Hutch elbowed the Epsilon in time to warn him of the incoming drink. Edgar hadn’t hesitated, downing the last of his beer quickly. The ring of drinking ended fast and empty cans were discarded in place of fresh ones. Cody groaned, curling up in his chair. Lolly reached over to pat his shoulders, concerned.

“Cody, if you’re not up for it, you can tap out,” Hutch offered. “Nobody will think ill of you for it. You drank eight cans before this. You’ve got to be beyond buzzed.”

“No, not until I…get at least one turn,” Cody argued.

“Um… Who’s next?” Matt asked.

“Me,” Elson admitted, picking up a card. It was a king. “Oh no!”

“Ooh! Fill ‘em up, Elson!” Matt ordered, cackling.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” Elson whispered, carefully picking up the stack of cards in order to pour some of his beer into the King’s Cup. The goblet wobbled briefly when the cards were replaced, making the Phi jump back in terror and recoil into his seat. The goblet soon leveled out, the cards unmoved.

“Woohoo! That’s two kings out of the way!” Matt cheered.

“Game is going fast. Maybe too fast,” Hutch chuckled.

“M-my t-turn…” Cody reached out shakily to grab a card. The queen of spades.

**Queen=Girls Drink: all girls must drink**

“Screw you, you lucky bastard!” Amelia barked bitterly.

“Oh, shut up and drink!” Cody snorted.

Amelia and Sunday took big gulps of their cans. Lolly drank a little, not nearly as much but enough to get a good mouthful. She shook, tongue stuck out before she huddled by Cody’s side, signing to him. The Alpha nodded, sighing.

“I tap out,” Cody finally said. “Lolly doesn’t want me puking. Sorry, guys.”

“No problem, Cody. Your health comes first,” Hutch reassured.

“How ironic since we’re all effectively murdering our livers with this stuff,” Edgar commented, swirling the contents of his half-full can in demonstration.

Cody left his can on the table. Lolly had apparently decided that she would avenge him by staying in the game. She had relocated to his chair, huddled up by the taller boy’s side. Nobody argued with them about it.

Lolly reached out to grab a card. The two of diamonds. She pointed to Matt twice. The redhead moaned, taking two big gulps of his beer.

“Screw you, Lolly! This is a revenge conspiracy against me, isn’t it?” he complained.

Lolly nodded, smiling mischievously. Cody grinned, patting her on the head and kissing her temple. The Omega squirmed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“My turn!” Sunday cried, picking up a card. The seven of spades.

**7=Raise Your Hand to Heaven: last person to raise their hand will drink**

Hands shot up all around the table. Matt cursed again, too slow to move quickly for the rule. He drank, coughing.

“Need to tap out?” Hutch asked.

“No, I’m good,” Matt reassured, rubbing his throat. “Just went down the wrong tube.”

Amelia reached out to grab a card, careful not to touch the King’s Cup. The cards stacked atop it looked steady. The ring was thinning out in two places. She avoided those, grabbing from a thicker part of the card ring. The three of clubs.

**3=Take Three: drawer takes three drinks**

“Three is me,” Amelia huffed, finishing off her can and trashing it in favor of a fresh can. “Well, that was one round. Yard stick thing now?”

“Yep,” Erik nodded.

Everyone lined up for the walk test. For the most part, everyone was just fine. Matt struggled, barely holding his balance. He managed to keep his walk straight though, earning him an iffy pass to continue. Hutch kept watch over him anyway, just in case the redhead took a turn for the worst.

Harvey picked up a card, starting the cycle again. The game wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it’d be. The four of diamonds was his card.

**4=Give Two, Take Two: the drawer gives out two drinks and takes two drinks**

Harvey sighed, glancing around the table. He finally settled on Erik and Hugo. He was shocked to see Lamoure drink too.

“Erik drew the mate card, remember? If one drinks, they both drink,” Elson recalled.

“Good strategy there,” Hugo congratulated. “You made three drink rather than two!”

“It was unintentional,” Harvey admitted. He took two swallows of his can and trashed it, grabbing a fresh one.

Erik picked up his next card. The six of hearts. He gestured for Lamoure to go next.

The Alpha grabbed his card and placed his thumb on the table, mirroring his companion. Thumbs instantly flew to the table, recognizing the stealthy move Erik had pulled. Matt moaned in protest, having not seen it.

“Matt, maybe you should tap out. You don’t look good,” Hutch suggested.

“I won’t…lose!” the Epsilon argued.

“Is this about the bet? Forget the bet, Matt! I’m worried about your health!” Hutch urged.

“You’re just…sayin’ that…so you can…take advantage of me later!” Matt slurred, swiping at the Rho weakly.

“Matt, if it means that much, I’ll declare you the winner. Okay? Now tap out,” Hutch pleaded.

“I…win?” Matt asked, confused. “…Okay… Hutch, I… I don’t feel good…”

“Guys, I’m tapping out too. I’m going to take care of Matt,” Hutch decided, picking Matt up off of the couch and heading for the stairs. “Good luck, Lolly. I’m rooting for you.”

“What about us?” Hugo whined.

Hutch vanished upstairs with an ill Matt in tow. Lamoure sighed before revealing his card. The nine of hearts.

**9=Rhyme Time: drawer says a word, the person to their right must rhyme it, same rhyme cannot be said twice, go around the table until rhyme cannot continue, one that failed to rhyme must drink**

“Bell,” Lamoure said.

“Sell, like marketing,” Hugo chirped.

“Well,” Edgar replied.

“Hell,” Elson answered.

Lolly signed a word that Sunday declared was ‘gel’.

“Cell, like prison cell,” Sunday said.

“Fell!” Amelia declared.

“Dwell,” Harvey offered.

“Quell,” Erik said.

“Shell,” Lamoure decided.

“Smell!” Hugo grinned.

“Spell,” Edgar said.

“Yell,” Elson answered.

Lolly signed out the word ‘tell’.

“Swell!” Sunday declared proudly.

“Excel,” Amelia snickered.

“Uh…” Harvey struggled for rhymes. “…Hotel?”

“Compel,” Erik said.

“Nobel,” Lamoure stated.

“…Fuck, I dunno!” Hugo snorted. “I drink!”

“Don’t forget to grab a card too,” Erik pointed out.

“Oh crap, it’s my turn, isn’t it?” Hugo grumbled, swallowing the last of his can. He grabbed a card. The five of diamonds.

**5=Rule: set a new rule to be followed**

“Of course you’d get that card,” Edgar muttered bitterly.

“Okay, okay! I’ve got the best rule ever in mind!” Hugo declared. “Whenever you draw a card, you have to kiss the person who drew before you and thank them for letting you stay in the game.”

“What? No! That’s unfair!” Elson shouted.

“What? You still get to kiss Eddie!” Hugo laughed.

“That’s not what I mean! You can’t force us to kiss each other!” Elson barked.

“Um, actually, according to the rules, I can,” Hugo said, showing off the five of diamonds. “If you don’t like it, you can always tap out.”

Elson whimpered, cheeks flushed. He squirmed in his seat temporarily before groaning. “I’ll stay…”

“I knew you wanted to kiss Eddie!” Hugo grinned.

“That’s not why I’m staying!” the Phi shouted, face red.

“When does this rule take effect, Hugo? Starting with your turn? Or Edgar’s turn?” Lamoure asked.

“Hmmm… My turn!” Hugo declared, draping his arms around Lamoure’s neck. “Pucker up~!”

Lamoure replied by twisting a hand into Hugo’s hair and kissing him roughly, biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Hugo moaned, squirming closer. The Alpha shoved him away, licking a fleck of blood from his lips and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Thank you for letting me stay in the game,” Hugo giggled, licking his bitten lip.

Lamoure simply snorted, unaffected.

Harvey suppressed a shudder. That kiss had been…rather violent. No doubt that was expected of Alphas. And with Hugo’s personality and all he had learned about the Kappa, he didn’t blame Lamoure for reacting so fiercely. But the nonchalance afterward was astounding. Alpha pride was truly a strange thing, in his opinion.

Edgar sighed, grabbing Hugo’s collar and kissing him. It was quick, almost too quick. He was in and then out again, wiping his mouth and frowning at the smudge of red on his sleeve from the Kappa’s bloody lip.

He selected a card from the ring, muttering a harsh thank you to Hugo as per the rule. Hugo smiled perversely. Elson bristled before Edgar held up the card for all to see. The queen of clubs.

Amelia cursed before she and Sunday drank. Lolly finished her can, picking up a new one. She was twitching, clearly buzzed. Cody stroked her hair, humming softly as he drifted in and out of awareness.

Elson blushed deeply before moving in. Edgar wrinkled his nose but did not stop the advance. Elson hesitated before laying his hands on the older man’s shoulders to steady himself. Then he leaned in and kissed him. There was no real motion or feeling to it. As quickly as it began, it ended, Elson scrambling away with red cheeks. Edgar wiped his mouth and fixed his glasses, prompting the younger man to select his card.

“Th-thank you f-for l-letting me s-stay in the g-game,” Elson stuttered out, grabbing a card. The two of clubs. “Dr. Strives and Hugo. Th-then Mr. Palacio h-has to drink t-too.”

“Strategy~! Now you get it,” Hugo teased, downing a gulp.

Erik and Lamoure drank too. The card nearly slipped from Elson’s fingers as he put it on the stack atop the King’s Cup. Luckily he caught it in time and did not knock over the pile. He shook, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his knees to his chest as he curled into the couch back.

Lolly grabbed a card next, shaking Cody awake. The Alpha blinked tiredly, yawning before he focused on the card she held. The three of hearts.

“That sucks. I think I’m ready to crash,” Cody admitted. “Want to join me after this? It’s okay if we don’t win.”

Lolly drank the rest of her can and put the card atop the pile. Then she scurried off of the chair, pulling Cody to his feet by the wrists. She signed her goodbye and led her tired and drunken boyfriend upstairs. Everyone waved until they were out of sight.

“Numbers are dwindling,” Hugo whistled. “…Hey, she didn’t kiss Elson…”

“Who cares?” Edgar shrugged. “It’s a stupid rule, anyway.”

“Rules are rules. Sorry, Elson,” Sunday said, leaning over to smooch him quickly. “Thank you for letting me stay in the game.”

Then she drew a card, ignoring Amelia’s complaints. The eight of diamonds.

“Duh, I’m picking Amelia!” the Upsilon declared proudly.

“Sweet!” Amelia grinned, kissing Sunday deeply.

“Hey, no make out sessions here!” Hugo barked.

“Screw off!” Amelia hissed, pulling away. She smiled at Sunday. “Thanks for letting me stay in the game.”

“No problem!” Sunday smiled sweetly.

Amelia picked up a card, noting the rapidly multiplying amount of thin spaces. It was getting harder to draw a card without breaking the circle. She didn’t want to drink the King’s Cup if she could avoid it. She looked at her card. The queen of diamonds.

“Fuck! I screwed us!” she cursed.

“At least we drink together,” Sunday reassured.

They tapped their cans together before finishing them, grabbing fresh cans. Then Amelia blushed, realizing what came next. She looked at Sunday in panic.

“Go on. I won’t be jealous. It’s just the game rule,” Sunday reassured.

“Um…” Amelia turned to Harvey. “Um… Sorry!”

Harvey froze up when slender arms wrapped around his neck, dragging him forward over the arm of the couch. Plush lips crashed against his own, moving a little. Then it was over, Amelia pulling away quickly to wipe her mouth.

“Uh… Th-thank you…for letting me stay in the game,” Harvey choked out, cheeks burning.

“Whatever,” Amelia huffed, hiding behind her elbow as she wiped her mouth off with the sleeve. Her cheeks were stained pink.

Harvey tried to make his brain keep working but fireworks were shooting off in his head. His cheeks felt hot and he was sweating. A younger woman…just kissed him. A woman only interested in other woman…kissed him. Amelia…kissed him.

“—llo? Earth to Harvey? Do you tap out or are you going to pick a card?”

Hugo’s voice snapped him out of his daze. His face reddened in embarrassment and he hunched over, trying to hide his blush. Hugo was snickering, probably knowing what was wrong. The Beta snatched a card at random, desperate to distract them from his incident. The eight of hearts.

“Holy, two mates, one after the other!” Hugo exclaimed. “So, you can only really pick me, Edgar, or Elson…unless you’re gonna try for a threesome!”

“…Hugo,” Harvey decided. He didn’t want to get between Edgar and Elson. Hugo was an unsavory choice but the Kappa was all he had left.

Erik smiled gently, leaning in to kiss Harvey. It was soft and gentle, enjoyable even. It reminded him of last night in the shower, the feeling of Erik against him, inside of him.

Harvey batted those thoughts away, heat shooting straight to his groin. _I don’t need that right now!_

Erik pulled away. “Thank you for letting me stay in the game.”

Then he picked up a card. The three of diamonds. Erik sighed before downing three gulps, Lamoure matching him drink for drink. They both tossed their cans, fetching new ones.

Lamoure turned, gathering Erik up closely and kissing him. It wasn’t violent like with Hugo. It was almost careful, gentle. Maybe even loving? Harvey wasn’t sure. It didn’t last very long but the withdrawal was slow. The bliss on Erik’s face clued the Beta in. There was definitely a deep relationship of some kind there. It made him feel guilty about last night…almost.

Lamoure still looked unaffected, straightening up before giving the required line. “Thank you for letting me stay in the game.”

“Fuck! We forgot the walk test!” Hugo recalled.

“Screw the walk test. Let’s finish this game!” Amelia declared.

“…Everyone, up. Walk test,” Lamoure decided.

Amelia and Hugo groaned but everyone rose as ordered. Everyone wobbled a good amount along the yardstick but nobody tripped or fell. The game was allowed to continue, at least for one more round.

Lamoure sat and picked his card. The ten of spades.

“Furniture,” Lamoure stated. “That’s the category.”

“Couch,” Hugo said.

“Chair,” Edgar answered.

“Table,” Elson replied.

“Bookshelf!” Sunday chirped.

“Dresser,” Amelia said.

“Stool?” Harvey offered.

“Uh… Bed?” Erik questioned.

“Fuck, this is hard! I’m too drunk! I drink!” Hugo decided, downing a big gulp.

Another violent kiss ensued between Hugo and Lamoure, resulting in a bitten upper lip this time. Hugo snickered before thanking him and grabbing a card. The four of spades.

“Erik and Sunday drink. Four for two special!” Hugo declared merrily, cackling as the four mated players drank.

He downed two drinks of his own before sloppily kissing Edgar. The Psi did not look amused and shoved him away within seconds, glaring at the red smudges accumulating on his sleeves and collar. He ground out the required thank you and snatched a card from the thinning ring. The seven of clubs.

Hugo groaned instantly. Every hand shot up the moment the card was shown. All but Hugo’s. He flipped Edgar the bird and downed another gulp of beer, tossing the can to grab a fresh one.

Elson initiated another hesitant kiss with Edgar, daring to linger just a few seconds longer before pulling away to curl in his seat. Edgar seemed less annoyed with the Phi than he did with Hugo, wiping his mouth lightly this time without the usual disgusted sneer. Elson picked up a card. The jack of spades.

**Jack=Guys Drink: all guys must drink**

“Thanks,” Hugo huffed, downing another gulp.

The girls giggled as the six men drank. Sunday smooched a flushed Elson again and thanked him before grabbing her own card. She flinched when the cards shifted, nearly breaking the circle. Luckily her card slipped free, sparing her from the King’s Cup. Her card was the five of spades.

“I negate Hugo’s rule. No more kissing or thanking,” Sunday declared.

“Thank fucking god!” Amelia cried in relief.

“Killjoys,” Hugo huffed bitterly.

Amelia still smooched Sunday on the cheek before picking out a card. The jack of hearts. She cackled as the men drank once more. Hugo gave a belch and moaned.

“I’m done for, guys. Sorry, Harv, but I’ve gotta stop. I feel like puking,” the Kappa admitted miserably.

“Then go upstairs and either puke or sleep. Preferably the latter,” Erik instructed.

Hugo dragged himself to his feet and went upstairs, clinging to the rail the whole way. Erik followed him until he reached his room and was situated comfortably. Then the Theta was back, declaring Harvey’s mate to be nullified so he could still play.

“Should this coming round be last?” Erik asked.

“Yeah,” Lamoure nodded.

“I say the least drunk guy drinks the King’s Cup if nobody loses this round!” Amelia suggested.

“Please don’t say that’s me,” Harvey mumbled, head hung.

“May~be~!” Amelia sang.

“Harvey, pick your card,” Erik instructed.

Harvey cursed his luck. He was certainly buzzed, his vision getting blurry on the edges. His sense of balance was going and he generally just felt sick. He prayed he didn’t lose. He didn’t want to drink that much alcohol on top of what he had already had.

He grabbed a card, somehow managing not to break the ring of cards. The three of spades.

 _Fuck my life,_ Harvey decided.

He drank the three gulps, finishing his can off. He was shaking suddenly, probably from all the alcohol. He wondered if he’d even make it to the end of the round. He picked up a fresh can and prayed he wouldn’t need to open it.

Erik picked up a card. The four of hearts. He selected Edgar and Elson, surprisingly. Lamoure drank with his mate as per the rule. Harvey wondered why they ignored Sunday and Amelia with their own mate card.

Lamoure stretched, shaking off whatever buzz he had. He grabbed a card. The five of hearts.

“Let’s make it a rule. This is the last round. If the King’s Cup is not claimed after Amelia’s turn, nobody drinks it,” Lamoure decided firmly.

“What the hell, boss? No fair!” Amelia cried.

“We’re all drunk, Amelia. Let’s finish this round and go to sleep,” Erik soothed. “We can play again tomorrow if you want to see someone drink the King’s Cup.”

“Awwwww…” Amelia whined, flopping back into her chair. “Fine…”

“Thank you,” Lamoure stated.

Edgar picked up a card. As he slid it free, the cards suddenly parted. Amelia jumped to her feet and shrieked. The Ring of Fire had been broken.

“Edgar has to drink it! Edgar has to drink the King’s Cup!” she cried, dancing around the room.

Edgar sighed, face in his hands. “I hate this game,” he muttered.

“And right after you made that rule,” Erik noted, leaning up against Lamoure. “I guess it was unneeded, huh?”

Lamoure simply hummed in response.

 _Thank god,_ Harvey thought, falling back against the couch in complete and total relief.

“Drink it, Eddie! Drink it!” Amelia demanded.

“Don’t rush him!” Elson puffed up.

“Easy, Edgar,” Sunday urged.

Edgar straightened up, frowning deeply. He reached out and picked up the goblet. Sunday collected the cards and organized them, stowing them away in their deck box. Then all eyes were redirected to the Psi, the King’s Cup in his hands and a disapproving look on his face.

“I hate you all,” he declared.

He threw his head back and downed the goblet in three big gulps. When he slammed the goblet down, he was met with wild cheers from Amelia and Sunday. Erik and Elson were clapping. Harvey just stared. Lamoure hummed, leaning back, eyes closed.

“…There. Done. I’m going to bed. Good night.”

Then Edgar was up and moving, taking the stairs two at a time. Elson scurried after him, babbling about the world shaking and how they should stick together until they hit their rooms. Sunday and Amelia followed them, bidding goodnight to the remaining three adults. Then the main room was quiet except for the pattering of rain on the windows.

“Well, that was fun,” Erik admitted, standing up. “Drink a good amount of water to dilute the alcohol. I’ll leave pills in the bathroom for hangovers.”

“Thanks,” Lamoure stated, getting up. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Erik wished.

“Night,” Harvey said, rising to his feet.

The trio headed upstairs and parted ways at their rooms. Erik collapsed in bed when he got there. Harvey mumbled about needing to pee and ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. Then he yanked down his pants and stared at his problem.

“I shouldn’t be buzzed when women kiss me,” he muttered. “It’s an awful way to get an erection.”

He leaned against the wall and wrapped a hand around himself, shoving a washcloth into his mouth to keep his moans from being heard. Then he stroked, hard and fast. He pulsed, hips bucking as he struggled to get off as quickly as possible. He bit down on the washcloth and prayed, imagining Erik’s mouth on him again.

Hot semen gushed over his hand. He used his free hand to wad up toilet paper and clean up the mess on his hand and cock. Coming down from his orgasmic high, he inspected the floor and wall for any remnants of his pleasuring. None to be found. He washed his hands quickly and unlocked the door, stepping out.

He jumped, faced with Hutch. The dark-skinned man shuffled awkwardly. Was he…blushing?

“Just have to wash my hands,” Hutch explained, slipping past Harvey to get at the sink.

The heavy scent of sex clung to Hutch like a blanket. No doubt it covered Harvey too. Neither male brought it up. No need to make things awkward after all that happened tonight.

Harvey headed back into his room and shut the door, ignoring the linger scents of sex in the hall. It seemed like others had the same idea as he and Hutch had.

Erik was snoring on top of the covers in his pajama pants, shirt left open to bare his chest. Harvey sighed before going over, buttoning the shirt up and dragging the blankets out from under the Theta so he was covered. Satisfied, Harvey climbed into his own bed and closed his eyes.

His vacation trip certainly was something. Maybe he could get used to working with these people daily. Even Hugo…

Well, maybe Hugo being gone wouldn’t bother him…

Everyone else was fine, though. A bunch of honest, fun loving, hardworking people. What could be better than that?

Harvey frowned. _Coming clean, that’s what. But you can’t do that, can you?_

He rolled onto his side, forcing those thoughts away. He didn’t need that now. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He’d forget it in the morning, anyway. The joys of hangovers.


	12. Mysteries to Solve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to branch off of the primary plot here. More mysteries besides what Harvey is hiding now.
> 
> Hoping to post those two NSFW scenes soon. One will contain hints to a new mystery between characters.
> 
> Thus Day 4 passes relatively smoothly. Trip is over halfway done now.

The morning was greeted with pained moans and pills and lots of water. Nobody was safe from the hangover that came with the morning sun. Cody, Matt, and Edgar had it worse though.

“Isn’t aspirin not a good idea? It, like, makes your stomach bleed or something if combined with alcohol, right?” Matt complained.

“The alcohol levels in your system have lowered over the night. Drink plenty of water to help dilute the effects and then take aspirin,” Erik instructed, downing a pill himself.

“This is the price we pay for our brand of fun,” Hutch muttered.

“Why is there always a price?” Matt whined.

“Because life doesn’t want us to have free fun,” Amelia said, arm slung around Sunday’s shoulders as they went downstairs. “Hey, who’s making breakfast?”

“The least hung-over person, please,” Erik requested. “I don’t want fingers chopped off or any accidents happening.”

That was how Elson, Harvey, and Lolly ended up making breakfast, with Hutch supervising to the best of his ability.

“Um, Elson? Lolly’s saying something,” Harvey pointed out.

“Huh? Oh yeah, you still can’t understand her,” Elson recalled, flipping a pancake. “Uh, she’s saying…move over.”

“What?” the Beta questioned.

“‘Move over, you’re in the way.’ That’s what she said,” Elson translated.

Harvey promptly moved aside. Lolly dug in the cabinet for silverware and dashed away to the dining room. The older man sighed.

“All those hand signs look complicated,” he muttered.

“They can be at first,” Hutch shrugged, leaning back against the counter across from the stove. “But you learn with time. Lolly’s still learning some of the more advanced ones herself. We’re all learning. Cody’s the best at it, though.”

“Because he’s known her longer?” Harvey guessed.

“Exactly,” Hutch confirmed.

“At least the rain died down last night,” Elson commented, glancing out the window above the sink.

The heavy rain had died midway through the night, the storm continuing its path to the northeast. Left in its wake was sticky mud, fallen branches, and far more water than desired. Felix and his volunteer workers were likely cleaning up the mess to make the resort presentable to new guests.

“Well, I’m up for not going to the gorge again. It was fun for the two minutes of peace that we had there,” Hutch decided.

“Yeah,” Harvey agreed. “Um… Is there anything at all planned today?”

“In light of last night, I doubt it. Likely a free day for us all. Do what you want, Gray. Though, try to let us know if you’ll be taking off so we can keep track of everyone,” Hutch instructed.

“Understood,” the Beta promised.

Breakfast was prepared and delivered to the ailing group in the dining room. It was a quiet affair. Harvey kept his eyes on his own plate, drinking a generous amount of water and praying that the aspirin kicked in soon. Everyone else probably had the same thoughts.

Most of the morning was spent lounging around the lodge until headaches and dizziness and other hangover symptoms lessened to a point where regular day-to-day activities were doable again. Past noon, Lamoure finally declared that everyone was going down to the beach for fresh air. Nobody argued and shuffled down the winding stairs downhill behind him.

 _It’s almost like he isn’t hung-over at all. Do Alphas have some kind of immunity to it?_ Then Harvey remembered Cody and took that thought back. _Maybe older Alphas are less impacted by hangovers than younger ones?_

The air at the beach was crisp, clean, and a tad chilly. The temperature had dropped in the aftermath of the storm, though the sun was certainly attempting to warm things up.

Amelia and Sunday decided to play beach volleyball again, tempting Lolly and Matt into playing. Hutch and Cody stood off to the side and Elson played referee near the net. Hugo stretched out on a lawn chair and dozed. Edgar just sat there on another lawn chair, sleepy and annoyed at being dragged outdoors. Lamoure wandered away, probably back to the log down the beach so he could smoke in peace. Erik trailed behind the Alpha, chatting amicably.

Harvey watched the volleyball game play out before rising. “I think I’m going to go take a walk. I’ll be back after awhile,” he decided.

“You be careful out there. Muddy as hell,” Hutch warned.

“Do you need someone to go with you?” Cody offered.

“No, I’m good. I’ll be back before dinner,” Harvey promised.

“Have fun,” Hutch wished.

Harvey headed back up the winding stairs until he hit the lodge. Fetching some snacks and water and changing his clothes, he donned a small backpack and headed into the forest. It wasn’t difficult to find the trail that led to the giant rock. The Beta walked at a quick pace.

The trail was pockmarked with puddles and the fallen pine needles made the ground spongy to walk on. At least that kept away most of the mud.

The giant rock loomed ahead, a few shades darker from all the rainfall. Harvey paused by it and sighed.

_“Up you go, Gray. Grab Matt’s hand, he’ll pull you up.”_

_“Here we go!”_

_“Wait! That hurts!”_

_“And…up you are! How does it feel to be king of the rock, Harvey? Heehee!”_

_“Well…my wrist hurts…but…it looks nice.”_

_“Congrats on your initiation! Welcome to the Lazarus Co. vacation squad! Woohoo for the newcomer!”_

_“Good for me. Now…can I get down?”_

Harvey chuckled at the memory. All that fuss over a huge rock. But the view had been rather nice, he had to admit. The company had been even better.

“Thanks,” he muttered, laying a hand on the rock.

He continued down the trail, going uphill. He was in for a long trip, he knew that much. Hopefully, it would be worth it. If this worked out like he thought it would…

Well, maybe things would get better. For all of them.

.o.o.o.o.

“You had sex with him?”

“Not exactly but he and I had…a moment.” _Oh god, this is awkward!_ Erik regretted bringing it up at all. “Back to the point!”

“The point is that you had sex with him and didn’t inform me,” Lamoure growled, annoyed.

“Don’t get all possessive on me, mister I-am-a-married-man!” Erik countered harshly. “Let me finish and you’ll get why I did it.”

“…Continue,” Lamoure prompted, exhaling smoke from his cigarette.

Erik gathered his thoughts and forged on. “I wanted to repay him for not telling Hugo the truth about where I was that night. I hadn’t initially thought of sex but when the situation presented itself, I decided that would be a good way to repay my debt.”

“Am I expected to do the same?” Lamoure snorted.

“He didn’t lie for you, Lamoure. He lied for me. Besides, I know your preferences and randomly sleeping with a Beta isn’t on that list,” Erik reassured, chuckling. “Either way, it wasn’t technically sex. Oral sex, not vaginal. I did it to him in payment, he accepted, done deal.”

“That’s all?”

“No,” Erik shook his head. “I had a slight ulterior motive for my actions that tie into where I went yesterday. When I did the deed, I took in as much of Harvey’s scent as I could. I smelled no signs of an Omega or anything else. Nothing but Beta and sex.”

“So the scent wasn’t him?” Lamoure questioned, frowning.

“Doubtful,” Erik confirmed. “I went to see Felix yesterday regarding the room Harvey and I share. Surprise, surprise! The guests before us had an Omega that fell into heat in that room and was likely mated several times by their partner. That would match up with what we both smelled. It was several weeks ago but the scent would linger. Powerful senses of smell, like an Alpha’s, could still pick up such a scent since you’re hardwired to react to the scent of an Omega, especially one in heat.”

“So that was it,” Lamoure muttered.

“That’s not all,” Erik stated firmly. “Harvey’s bed smells faintly of an Omega in heat. That would trigger a reaction in just about anyone that smelled it, if they got close enough to the mattress. I…had a reaction too.” His cheeks burned in remembrance. “But that’s not the point! You and I both had reactions to it!”

“…And Harvey has not, as far as we know,” Lamoure realized.

“I thought we had this mystery solved…but we don’t,” Erik admitted. “We know what that scent was…but now the mystery shifts to Harvey himself. Why hasn’t he reacted to such a scent? Beta types like ourselves are notoriously susceptible to the scent of Omegas, especially during their heat cycle. For a Beta to be immune goes against the natural hierarchy and all logic.”

“Perhaps something in his blood? A heritable gene sequence? Or a mutation?” Lamoure suggested. “Something in his genetics that makes Omega heat scent less effective on him?”

“I’ll go over his genetic information when we get home,” Erik agreed. “That’s not all, though. After I had my…reaction…I noticed something on Harvey’s phone. He had a sticky note app attached to it. It said ‘contact Leslie when back home, ask about negative side effects’.”

“Negative side effects? Perhaps something pertaining to drugs,” Lamoure guessed.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Erik nodded. “Felix confirmed that an Omega in heat was in the area. Harvey is worried about the negative side effects of something. Maybe that’s why he was sick when we first got here. Something he took reacted badly to him.”

“Perhaps,” the Alpha muttered. “You asked him about drugs when you first met him.”

“Yeah,” Erik nodded, frowning. “That’s why I’m worried.”

_“Oh yeah!”_

_“What?” Harvey jumped at the sudden exclamation, spooked._

_“You wouldn’t happen to be on any medication, would you?” Dr. Strives asked. “Antidepressants, anxiety pills, painkillers, or the like? Just for the record, in case you run out and need an immediate refill. All employees here get their medications for half off the shelf price.”_

_“…Not at the moment,” Harvey replied._

_“Just checking. Update me when you are,” Dr. Strives requested._

“I don’t want to think about it…but it’s possible that Harvey lied to me back then,” Erik said.

“But why?” Lamoure wondered.

“Maybe he has something to hide. A condition that he doesn’t want anyone to know…except clearly his sister Leslie knows.”

“His sister?” Lamoure questioned.

“Leslie is one of his younger sisters. She’s a psychiatrist working at a drugstore downtown at home. Based on his sticky note, I have to believe that whatever medication or drugs he’s been taking are coming from her,” Erik explained. “I plan to contact her once we get home, after I go through Harvey’s genetics file. If there are no mutations or anything requiring drugs for treatment, then she’ll be valuable in discovering just what exactly Harvey is hiding from us.”

“Hopefully it’s nothing serious,” Lamoure stated, taking another puff of his cigarette. “We have enough trouble at the company as is.”

Erik sighed. “Is this about Devell again?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lamoure said firmly.

“If you need help, ask. Everyone here supports you,” Erik urged.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lamoure growled, teeth grit.

Erik looked away, getting the message. Taboo subject. He forced himself to forget it.

“There’s nothing we can do about this mystery here. We’ll have to wait until we get home,” Erik declared. “Three more days, Lamoure. Then we can start figuring things out. Just try to restrain yourself. I don’t want you scaring him away before I can find anything out.”

“I’ll try,” Lamoure muttered.

 _As close to a promise as he’ll get,_ Erik lamented, leaning back. “Who knows? Maybe we’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“…Maybe…” Lamoure said.

.o.o.o.o.

“There it is.”

The Wishing Tree loomed high above him, bark bearing the wishes of hundreds of people. Climbing onto one of the towering roots, the Beta moved along until he found a bare patch of bark. Pulling a hunting knife from his backpack, he crouched and thought.

“Will it grant more than one wish?” Harvey wondered.

He set to carving, making each letter clear and distinct. There would be no heart, no initials. This would be no lover’s wish. He had no interest in that. When he finished carving, he moved on to another bare patch further along and carved again.

Each carving took effort. The bark was thick and threatened to tear apart his wishes with each move. Somehow the tree stood strong. His wishes remained intact.

Whether they would come true…was a different story.

Oh god, he hoped they did.

.o.o.o.o.

“What in the hell have we come back to?” Erik demanded.

He and Lamoure had lazily made their way back to the rest of the group, the sun heading for the horizon and taking its warmth with it. It had been apparent upon first inspection that something odd was going on. The closer they got, the more Erik wanted to turn around and go back to the log. But the duo kept walking.

Erik greatly regretted not making Lamoure turn around to join him back at the log. He was pretty sure the Alpha regretted making them keep walking.

The group was loosely standing around in a circle. At the center was Matt seated on a chair, arms behind his head, a shit-eating grin on his face. On his knees before the redhead was Hutch, orally pleasuring the smaller.

“I repeat—what the hell have we come back to?” Erik demanded.

“Hutch keeping his—oooooh—word!” Matt hissed, hips rocking.

“Remember the bet last night between them? Blowjob to the winner? This is it…or a repeat act, since apparently Hutch did this last night and Matt claims to have amnesia,” Edgar explained, clearly disgusted. “So the two idiots decided to make it public.”

“You like it! Oooooooh god, oh god!” Matt moaned.

Hutch kept bobbing and sucking, large hands pinning those flighty hips down so he didn’t choke on the boy’s thrusts. Matt moaned, head thrown back, arms falling over the arms of the chair. With a choked cry, the Epsilon clawed the Rho’s shoulders and keened. Hutch pulled back after a few moments, licking his lips.

“There! Happy? Deal done…again,” Hutch stated, tucking Matt’s cock away so he could pull the redhead’s shorts up.

“We didn’t need to see any of that,” Elson muttered sourly, looking pointedly at the sand near Edgar’s feet.

“I’m sure not complaining,” Hugo snickered, a perverted smirk on his lips.

“Sun’s going down. Let’s head back up and make some dinner. We all should be feeling better now that the hangover is mostly, if not completely, gone,” Erik pointed out, heading for the stairs.

“Where’s Mr. Gray?” Lamoure asked, noting the Beta’s absence.

“He said he was going for a walk. He should be back soon, said he’d be back before dinner,” Hutch reported.

“Where did he go?” Lamoure pressed.

“He didn’t say. Just up the trail, I’d think,” Cody shrugged. “He left not long after you and Dr. Strives took off.”

“Lamoure, he’s probably upstairs waiting for us,” Erik said. “Let’s all head upstairs, please.”

Erik could feel the tension rolling off of the Alpha as they all headed back up to the lodge. They walked into an empty cabin, Harvey’s scent being several hours old. Lamoure bristled before heading out the front door. Erik raced to catch him.

“Lamoure, Lamoure! Wait!” The Theta seized his arm, dragging him to a stop just past the porch stairs. “Wait, okay? Harvey’s still in the resort. I’m sure he’s on his way back. You need to calm down.”

“What if he ran?”

“Why would he run? We don’t know anything that could be taken as criminally suspicious! You’re jumping to conclusions,” Erik hissed.

“Erik—”

“Lamoure!” Erik barked back, puffing up in that way that made Lamoure shiver pleasurably. God, Erik would make a lovely Alpha, genetics be damned! “You need to control yourself. Harvey is just fine. If he isn’t back after dinner, then we’ll worry. But right now, you’re acting like a possessive control freak and you know that nobody wants to be near you when you get like this. Harvey will absolutely run if he sees you acting this way. Get your instinct to command under control and come back inside before everyone starts to worry.”

Lamoure frowned, upper lip rising to bare his teeth. Erik puffed and squared his shoulders. The younger Theta wouldn’t back down, though shivers ripped through him and instinct screamed for him to show his belly and surrender. Tense minutes passed.

“Uh… Did something happen while I was gone?”

The tension deflated instantly. Erik whirled around and smiled. Up the road, standing there and awkwardly watching them, was Harvey Gray. The Beta nervously picked his way toward the lodge, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Erik sent Lamoure a victorious smirk. The Alpha glared in response. Erik refused to let that bother him.

“Lamoure was just worried about you, that’s all,” Erik declared, patting the Beta on the shoulder when he reached them. “Hutch said you went for a walk. Where’d you go?”

“Oh,” Harvey blushed, scratching his cheek. “Uh, I went to the Wishing Tree. Thought of something to write—er, carve, I guess.”

“Oooh! What’d you wish for?” Erik asked eagerly.

Harvey chuckled, looking away. “Um, it’s personal. Sorry.”

“Oh, no worries. If you don’t want to tell, you don’t have to!” Erik reassured instantly. “We were just about to make dinner. Come on in!”

“Good. I’m pretty hungry,” Harvey admitted, letting the Theta steer him up the stairs and into the lodge.

Lamoure stood there for a while before slowly walking up the steps. He paused on the porch, staring at the front door. His hands clenched and unclenched. His head spun with frenzied thoughts, rage and panic and the need to know where his workers were at all times spinning round and round in his brain.

_“Right now, you’re acting like a possessive control freak and you know that nobody wants to be near you when you get like this. Harvey will absolutely run if he sees you acting this way. Get your instinct to command under control!”_

How ironic. Being an Alpha required being able to control any and all situations. His workers had wandered off before and he hadn’t displayed nearly as much concern as he had just then. Was it because Harvey was hiding something now? Did he not want to lose the other before he could unravel that mystery?

“Control,” Lamoure muttered, pulling a hand from his pocket to stare at it. The creases on his palm, the subtle hint of firm bone in his fingers, neatly-clipped fingernails… “Control…”

“Uh, boss?”

Lamoure clenched his hand and snapped his head up. Cody stood on the other side of the screen door. Lolly peered out from behind him and signed something. Lamoure struggled to register the meaning of the hand signs.

**Are you okay?**

“I’m fine,” Lamoure responded, rubbing his face. “Just tired. Mr. Gray’s home.”

“Yeah, we saw,” Cody nodded. “You, uh…coming in?”

Lamoure sighed and straightened up. “Yes, I am.”

He opened the door and went inside.

.o.o.o.o.

“Oh dear…”

There was blood on the porch. Will frowned. He could name a few residents who could be the cause of this mess. It looked fresh. Who had come through the door this late and this recent?

Could be Howard. The old engineer maybe had an accident at work. That Gamma never did like hospitals.

Or maybe somebody decided to jump Marie? Her heat cycle had ended but maybe some idiots still tried to cop a feel on the Delta?

No, it couldn’t be any of them, not his residents. The blood scents didn’t match up. No, this blood smelled familiar in a different way. Very familiar.

Will followed the trail from the porch into the entryway of the apartment building. The streak lessened at the stairs, as if the wounded had covered up to lessen the mess before the trek. Thick drops and spatters still decorated the steps. Will followed the path up to the third floor. The blood streaked thickly again, coming to a stop at a door with the knob glistening red and a streaked handprint near the doorframe.

Harvey’s room. A second home to the Sigma tenant. The scene of much lovemaking and tender moments between him and the older resident.

And somebody had gotten blood all over the door and probably all over Harvey’s things. The thought made him bristle.

Something shone on the ground, nearly obscured by the blood. Will crouched, trying not to dirty his shoes or clothes, and picked the tiny object up. It looked like a pin depicting a side view of howling wolf’s head. Flipping it over, he saw a name there.

Will groaned. “Oh no. Not again.”

Wiping the pin off with a handkerchief, the Sigma slowly headed downstairs and went to his room on the first floor. Tossing the filthy handkerchief in the trash, he picked up his phone and began to type out a message. His eyes skimmed from the screen to the cleaned pin in his hand.

“Looks like we get to play this game again, Harvey. What fun,” the Sigma muttered, scanning over his message.

**Get home ASAP. Scott is back.**


	13. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introing more mysteries. Whoooooooo! *ghosty noises*
> 
> Plus a Youtube knockoff. Because Matt needs a place to show off his shenanigans to the world. :P

****

“What are you doing?”

Morning had passed relatively well until this moment. Breakfast had been peaceful, the day was warm and sunny…and Matt was outside on the porch with a running hose and a giant water balloon. A water balloon that he currently had his feet and ankles stuffed into.

“What?” Matt asked, staring up at Harvey. “You’ve never heard of climb-in water balloons before? They’re awesome!”

“You’re going to get water everywhere!” Hugo complained.

“It’s water! The ground will absorb it,” Amelia said, one foot in a second water balloon along with Sunday’s foot.

“Call it extreme watering,” Matt agreed.

“Apparently Matt brought a large amount of things for his typical shenanigans,” Erik whispered, leaning close to Harvey.

“Clean the mess afterward,” Lamoure ordered, walking back into the lodge.

“But…! But Lamoure!” Hugo whined, chasing him. “They can’t do this! Lamoure!”

“Drama queen,” Matt grumbled, rolling his eyes as he inched the water balloon up his calf.

“This will take a while,” Erik pointed out.

“Hey, anyone interested in heading out on the lake later?” Hutch asked. “Felix got us the dock and pontoon.”

“You just want to go fishing,” Matt accused.

Hutch frowned. “I don’t get to back home.”

“Not hating, just saying,” Matt said, hands up in surrender.

“Less talking, more climbing in,” Amelia barked. “Sunday, get your other foot in. This will be harder with both of us.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t pop before we get it over our hips,” Sunday giggled, soaping up her other foot to slip it in the water balloon.

“How big are these things?” Cody asked, watching the scene unfold from a nearby bench.

“Six feet, I believe. Matt bought about four of them,” Elson replied, seated beside the Alpha. “I’m surprised Lolly isn’t joining them.”

“She isn’t joining because I’ve got her on a scavenger hunt in the house,” Cody said.

“You distracted her,” Elson guessed.

“Absolutely,” Cody confirmed. “Like hell I’m letting Lolly climb into a water balloon and get drowned or choked.”

“Overprotective~!” Matt sang.

“It’s my jo~b!” Cody sang back mockingly.

“Shut up and get in the balloon, Matt!” Amelia ordered, shoving her other foot into her water balloon. “Oh man, this is tight! Don’t even _say_ it, Matt, I _know_ you’re thinking it!”

Matt snorted but kept the joke from slipping out.

“Are you two seriously going to try climbing into the same water balloon? You’re going to choke,” Elson pointed out.

“Nobody said the fun thing was the smart thing,” Sunday shrugged.

“Nobody said the smart thing had to be fun, just safe usually,” Elson countered.

“You’d climb in if it was with Edgar,” Amelia declared.

Elson’s face went red. “Shut up!”

“You’re not denying it,” Amelia chirped triumphantly.

“Maybe we should come back later, when they’ve actually climbed into the balloons,” Erik suggested, steering Harvey away from the back porch and toward the front of the lodge. “Those kids…”

“Do they do this all the time?” Harvey asked.

“Matt, yes. The others, no. These shenanigans usually increase when we get here because Matt has enough free time and open space to do them in. Like the gummy bear thing he did that first day,” Erik explained.

“He does that on purpose?” Harvey asked.

“Yes, for his NewMoon channel on the internet. Apparently people like seeing him do stupid things like that. Eating challenges, pranks, and shenanigans,” Erik shrugged. “I don’t see the appeal but apparently people like it enough that Matt does it. Edgar started filming it and editing his channel’s videos sometime last year to increase popularity.”

“He does internet videos?” Harvey looked surprised.

“Lazarus Co. has no say in what its workers do off-duty,” Erik replied. “As long as it isn’t on company grounds and not in uniform, Lamoure doesn’t particularly care. So Matt does that.”

 _So that was why Edgar was filming back then,_ Harvey recalled.

“So, Hutch mentioned boating and fishing,” Erik noted.

“I could go boating but I’ve never fished before. Hunting and all that has never been a thing for me,” Harvey admitted. “I’ve just stuck around the city and lived my life. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a wide open place like this before. Or if I have, it was when I was younger and I can’t remember right now.”

“Then I think you’ll come to like these trips when they pop up,” Erik predicted.

“I think I will,” Harvey agreed.

“Hey, Harvey! Your phone was making noise! I think you got a missed call or something!” Hutch called from a second floor window above them.

“Oh! Thank you!” Harvey looked at Erik awkwardly. “I better check that.”

“I hope it’s nothing serious,” Erik wished.

“I doubt it. Will is probably just checking up on me. He does that,” Harvey reassured, heading inside.

Erik watched him leave before sighing, leaning back on the rail. He had almost asked about the sticky note app. Almost. But he’d chickened out, relieved at Hutch’s interruption.

 _Wait until you’re home. Then you can see for yourself what it could be,_ the Theta lectured himself.

If only his patience wasn’t prone to wearing down so quickly when it involved people he cared about or liked.

.o.o.o.o.

Harvey reached his room and headed for the bedside table. The screen declared that he had a text message. Good, nobody had called. The Beta sat on the bed and opened the message.

**Get home ASAP. Scott is back.**

He just froze. He stared at the message and its sender for a long time before the phone fell into his lap. Harvey rubbed his face with his hands and moaned.

“No, Scott, no. Not now,” he mumbled.

A knock on the doorframe nearly made him leap out of his skin. Hutch poked his head in the room, concerned. “Something happen back home?”

“I, uh… Yes, yes, something did,” Harvey nodded, picking his phone up. “I need to talk to Lamoure. Maybe Hugo. I need to go home.”

“Home? Now?” Hutch asked.

“It’s an emergency,” Harvey explained.

Hutch and Harvey headed downstairs. They found Lamoure in the main room, lounging on a couch. Hugo flailed dramatically on top of him, trying to gain the Alpha’s attention. Hutch clapped his hands to grab both of their attention.

“Harvey’s gotta talk to you, boss. Something happened at home for him,” Hutch reported, gently nudging the Beta forward. “Says he needs to go home.”

“Home? But we’ll be home in two days,” Hugo pointed out.

The Kappa gave a sharp yelp as he was shoved off of Lamoure’s chest, the Alpha sitting up. Hugo complained on the floor where he’d landed, jammed between the couch and the coffee table. Lamoure stayed deaf to the complaints, sharp eyes locked onto Harvey. Harvey shifted awkwardly, instantly on edge.

“Why do you need to go home?” Lamoure asked.

“My nephew Scott had an accident. My sister Janice, his mother, needs me home immediately to help,” Harvey explained. “I know it sounds odd, me needing to go home for my nephew, but I just need to. Janice needs me for support. Her husband isn’t home often enough to help care for Scott and I’ve always helped her.”

“Close-knit family,” Lamoure muttered. “…How soon?”

“Immediately, if possible. I’m sorry for interrupting your trip like this but—”

“Family comes first. I understand and accept this,” Lamoure reassured. “Hutch, can you get him back home relatively soon? You have your truck here, after all.”

“Yeah, I can do that. It’ll be an eight hour trip overall but I can do it,” Hutch nodded. “I can set out in half an hour at the earliest.”

“Are you sure? You said you wanted to head out boating,” Harvey recalled.

“I can do that tomorrow. You need to get home ASAP. I can get you home ASAP,” Hutch replied firmly. “You sound real close to your nephew. If he’s as hurt as you say he is, then I ain’t standing in your way.”

Harvey smiled. He wanted to hug the Rho but he refrained for respect’s sake. “Thank you, Hutch. Thank you, Lamoure.”

“What about me?” Hugo whined, out of sight behind the coffee table in front of the couch.

“You did nothing. Thank you for that,” Lamoure said, staring down at the Kappa near his feet.

“Meanie,” Hugo complained, pouting.

.o.o.o.o.

“Dude, you look like some kind of weird pink slug!” Matt cackled at the girls. “With two heads!”

“Be quiet!” Erik hissed. “Lamoure has an announcement.”

The group was gathered on the back porch. Matt, Sunday, and Amelia were up to their waists in their water balloons. Lamoure stood at the front, Hutch and Harvey flanking him. All eyes were on the three of them.

“I regret to inform everyone of this, but Harvey is heading home today due to an accident in the family that requires his presence and support,” Lamoure said. “Hutch will be bringing him home and will be back later tonight to remain with us until the trip’s end.”

“What happened?”

“An accident in the family?”

“Poor Harvey!”

Harvey’s face flushed at the crowd of concerned looks and questions flung his way. He felt a smidge bad. He had been enjoying himself rather immensely here.

 _There will always be next time,_ the Beta reminded himself.

“Oh man! You’re gonna miss us being balloon people!” Matt complained.

“No, he won’t. I’ll send him the link to this video when I post it on your channel, so relax,” Edgar replied, camera on the Epsilon. “You look awful, by the way. Like a blue manatee.”

“Shut up, Eddie!” Matt shouted, embarrassed.

“That means we won’t get to see you again until after the trip,” Cody pointed out. “You’ll miss a lot here. We’ll give you the low-down when we see you at work in a few days.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Harvey promised.

Harvey’s belongings were all packed and safely stowed away in the back of Hutch’s pick-up. The Rho started the truck up and called the Beta over. After a final round of shouted goodbyes and hugs, the duo headed to the resort entrance and told Felix about the situation.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope he’s okay,” Felix said.

“Thank you. Your resort is amazing. I look forward to coming back soon,” Harvey complimented.

“Thank you. I look forward to seeing you again too. Good luck,” Felix wished.

With a final wave to the owner and volunteer workers, the pick-up left the resort and pulled onto the highway that would take them back to the city. Harvey sat back, pulled out his phone, and typed out a message for Will.

**Just left the resort. Will be home in 4ish hours.**

“So, what happened to him?” Hutch asked.

“To Scott? I’m not really sure. I have to think it’s work-related though. It’s happened before,” Harvey replied.

“What kind of work does he do? Police work?”

“At seventeen? He wishes,” Harvey chuckled. “No, he’s in the military. He’s just in-training right now, nothing big or legitimate, but it’s pretty harsh. He’s gotten hurt before. I’m guessing it’s the same thing now.”

“Ouch,” Hutch winced in sympathy. “I spent ten years in the military. I’d take that decision back right away if I could.”

“I think he’s thinking the same thing,” Harvey admitted.

“I don’t blame him,” Hutch said. “So, he’s a Beta type, I’m guessing.”

“Actually, no. He’s an Alpha,” Harvey corrected.

“Alpha? What kind of mate did your sis score?” Hutch asked incredulously.

“A really busy one,” Harvey replied, giving a small smile. He looked out the window and sighed, a small frown tugging on his lips now. “A really, really busy one…”

.o.o.o.o.

Will was tapping his foot when the pick-up pulled into the driveway. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw Harvey climb out of the passenger seat, moving around to the back to grab his bags. The Sigma darted over to help, only to pause when he saw the driver.

“Holy hell, you’re big!” The words slipped out before Will could stop them.

The Rho just laughed. “I get that a lot. No worries. I ain’t offended.”

“Will, this is Hutch. He works at Lazarus Co. with me. Hutch, this is Will. He’s a tenant here in my building,” Harvey introduced, shouldering his duffel bag. “Will will get me to my sister’s from here. You better get back to Northwoods before you have to drive in the dark.”

“Got it. Hope your nephew is okay,” Hutch said, clapping the Beta on the shoulder.

Hutch climbed back into his truck, backed out of the drive, and pulled away onto the highway. Will watched him go before a bag was flung in his face. The Sigma grappled with it before moving to grab another bag from the Beta, guiding him into the building.

The blood had been thoroughly scrubbed from the floors and steps. Even the door to Harvey’s apartmnt looked relatively clean. There was no sign of the mess that Will had talked about via text on the way home. Harvey paused at his door before looking at the Sigma.

“You didn’t try to go in?”

“One, I don’t have your key. Two, I doubt he wants to see me first thing. He’ll want you first. That’s why I called you,” Will replied.

“Good point,” Harvey muttered, digging out his key.

He unlocked his front door, shuddering when dried flakes of black came from the keyhole upon the key’s removal from the lock. Pocketing the key, Harvey left his bags in the hall and flicked on the entry hall light.

There was blood on his floor, soaking the mat in front of the door. Boots caked in blood and mud were by the door, haphazardly kicked off by their owner. A dark brown coat lay in a heap near them, dark blotches covering it. A heavy-looking olive green duffel bag was there too, dark stains on it but nowhere near as heavily as on the coat.

“Oh god,” Will whispered.

“Scott?” Harvey called, stepping gingerly down the hall. “Scott, it’s me. Where are you?”

A low groan came from the bedroom up ahead, past the tiny living room. Harvey maneuvered around his furniture, following the bloody trail that cut through his carpet and hardwood. Will wanted to cry. It would take a lot to get rid of all of this!

The bedroom door was open, bloody smears on the wood, a handprint on the wall by the light switch but the lights were off. His bed looked lumpier than usual. Filthy clothes were scattered across his floor, adding to the trail leading up to his bed.

Harvey flicked the light switch on. Will moved around the room, picking up clothes and mumbling about the costs of cleaning everything here now. Harvey moved to the bed, spotting a leg poking out from beneath the tangled comforter. He grabbed the closest edge and tugged gently.

“Scott, it’s me. I’m home. Can you come out? Will’s here too,” he said gently, softly. He couldn’t afford to startle the boy.

The blanket heaved before the figure beneath rolled, coughing and groaning. The blanket inched down to reveal military-cut black hair, dark eyes with bags under them from exhaustion, lines creasing his young face, a few smears of dirt on his cheeks and forehead. His nose looked red and swollen, his lips were cracked, and Harvey was pretty sure one of his teeth was missing. There was a messy cut on his left cheek, blood crusted with flakes covering his chin and neck.

“Scott,” Harvey muttered, pity hitting him. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking the boy’s hair. “What happened?”

“Suh fuk eh ah lif,” Scott muttered, voice cracked and gravelly. His throat was dry, maybe swollen. Will got him water and prompted him to try again. “Said fuck it and left.”

“Again? You can’t keep doing this. There are big consequences for ditching training, Scott. You could get arrested for treason or something,” Will reasoned. “You’re lucky you’re not legitimate yet. Doesn’t make it right to just leave, though.”

“Don’t care,” Scott coughed, tired eyes drifting to Will. “Missed you guys. Hi, mom.”

“I missed you too but calling me ‘mom’ won’t make everything better,” Will scolded, frowning. “Now sit up, pull those blankets away, and let’s make sure you’re not dying or something. This is more blood than usual.”

Scott groaned before sitting up, the blankets falling away from a wiry torso littered in purple and yellow bruises. There were a few bad cuts on his arms and hands. The worst injury was his left leg, apparently impaled through the thigh by a post during training. That had been the newest breaking point for him. He’d bolted from base instantly, adrenaline getting him halfway to the apartment before he dragged himself the rest of the way.

“Almost thought of breaking my leg during practice, just to make them send me home,” Scott admitted.

“Please don’t,” Harvey growled, a hand running over the injury. “Need to bandage this up. Will, can you—”

“On it,” and Will was gone, hunting for the big roll of gauze and the first aid kit stashed away in the bathroom.

“We’ll bandage you up fast here and then I’ll get you to Leslie. If she’s not at work, we’ll go to her place. She’ll fix you up good as new,” Harvey reassured.

“Don’t want to go home. Not to her,” Scott muttered, hands knotting into the back of Harvey’s shirt.

“You won’t. You’ll stay here with me and Will, just like always. Though it’s not right to make her worry about you,” Harvey said.

“Don’t care. She don’t, he don’t, I don’t,” Scott growled, bristling bitterly.

Harvey shushed the young Alpha, hands smoothing over his back. “You haven’t eaten much, I can count your ribs and vertebrae too easily.”

“Food tastes like crap there.”

“Food is food. You can’t just starve yourself, Scott.”

“Don’t let her know I’m here, please, you can’t!”

“I won’t!” Harvey shushed him again. “You’re home, Scott. You’re home.”

Will returned with the medical supplies. “Gonna need more of the big gauze soon, you’re running low. This should hold his leg over until you get to your sister.”

“Thanks, Will,” Harvey said, accepting the supplies. “You’re going to have to get dressed, Scott. It’s one thing if you’re naked here but it’s called public indecency out there. Plus I don’t think Leslie would appreciate the view.”

Will snickered in amusement before digging through Harvey’s drawers. “You’re a little taller than Harvey but I think his clothes will do. Unless you have extras in your duffel?”

“They’re all dirty from getting here,” Scott admitted, flinching when his leg was tended to.

“Harvey’s clothes it is,” Will decided.

Harvey gently cleaned the wound before wrapping it up securely in gauze and bandages. Then he attended to the lesser cuts and scrapes. Scott’s nose was broken, a few of his ribs were cracked, and the index finger of his left hand was busted. Harvey taped it to his middle finger and left it at that. Leslie could fix it and everything else afterward.

Scott stood up, leaning heavily on the Beta as he got dressed. Will helped yank Scott’s boxers and pants up, careful around his left leg. The Sigma provided slippers for simplicity. When Scott was fully dressed, he slung an arm around both men and they left the apartment, Harvey locking it behind them.

Scott shoved a length of wood between his teeth when they descended the stairs, face scrunching and teeth gritting against the wood with every step. Reaching Will’s car was a relief. Harvey sat in the back with Scott, instructing Will to Lazarus Co. to pick up his own car. When that was done, Will headed back to the apartment with Harvey’s key to clean up the mess there while Harvey drove downtown to the drugstore where Leslie worked.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Harvey ordered.

Scott burrowed under one of Harvey’s thick winter jackets and croaked out an affirmative. Harvey locked the car and headed inside at a quick clip. Leslie was behind the counter. The store was empty due to how late it was, the sky darkening rapidly outside.

“Harvey! Are you—”

“Scott’s here. He’s hurt,” Harvey explained quickly. “Can you…?”

“Where?” Leslie asked.

“Car,” Harvey gestured to the parking lot.

“Swing around back. I’ll have the back door open for you,” Leslie instructed, slinking out from behind the counter to flip the store sign to CLOSED. “Everyone else left. We’ll be fine.”

Harvey didn’t question it. He headed back to the door, swung it to the back door and got out. Scott hissed, wood between his teeth as he struggled to get out of the back seat. He clung to Harvey as they went through the back door through the supply room. Leslie was waiting in a small office to the side.

“Oh my god! What did you do?” she hissed when Scott sat down and rolled up his pant leg to reveal the bandages.

“Says a post went through it during training. He bolted after that,” Harvey explained. “He’s got cracked ribs, broken nose, and broken finger too. When this is done, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Leslie nodded, hunting through a nearby cabinet. “ _After_ this is done.”

.o.o.o.o.

Scott lay back against Leslie’s comfortable leather rolling chair, half-asleep from the pain meds that his aunt had fed him an hour and a half ago. His leg was cleaned and treated, wrapped up tightly but securely. His finger and nose were dealt with to the best of her ability. His ribs were bound up to ensure they wouldn’t be damaged further. All of his lesser cuts were cleaned and cared for. The bruises would fade in a few weeks as long as the Alpha didn’t aggravate them.

Leslie withdrew to the supply room, Harvey in tow. They kept their voices down, trying not to wake the seventeen-year-old up.

“Has he told you anything else?” Leslie asked.

“Not to let her know he was gone or where he went,” Harvey replied.

“Like she doesn’t know he ran to you. He always runs to you instead of her,” Leslie spat. “What did you tell your boss? You were gone on vacation.”

“The same excuse that I give everyone. He’s my nephew, he had an accident, Janice needs me to help care for him, Ricardo isn’t around enough. You know I keep to the same story.”

“Just making sure,” Leslie muttered. “And what if she comes snooping?”

“Why would she? She has Leif. She doesn’t need me. She’s done with Scott, that’s why she tossed him in the military. She got what she wanted,” Harvey replied.

“Did she really? Are you sure?” Leslie asked.

“…I don’t know. I hope I’m sure,” Harvey replied.

“So do I,” Leslie looked away. “Because Janice and I can’t keep playing this game with you. This isn’t fair on any of us.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. It’s not your fault.” Leslie hugged him. “Scott will be okay. If worst comes to worst, I know a doctor you can take him to.”

“Thanks,” Harvey smiled. “Oh yeah, I needed to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“About my meds. I don’t think they worked…or they delayed working…or something…right when I got to Northwoods,” Harvey explained. “Did something happen? Like with the dosage or whatever? I took two more pills right after that and I was fine again.”

“I…I have no idea. Maybe,” Leslie shrugged. “Did anyone find out?”

“No,” Harvey reassured. “I’m still fine. I just wanted to know why I had to take twice the dosage that day.”

“I don’t have a clue. Maybe there was an overabundance of Alpha or Omega heat scent there?” Leslie guessed.

“There was only Omega heat scent…on my bed…but it shouldn’t affect me. That can’t be it,” Harvey said.

“Then I really don’t know. Do you have the pills on you? Maybe I can check them. Maybe those pills were manufactured wrong or something.”

“I hope not,” Harvey muttered, handing the pill bottle over to her. “That was the bottle I had with me for the trip. Do you think the rest of the bottles could be like that?”

“Maybe. We won’t know until it happens again.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t.”

“Anything else?” Leslie asked.

“I don’t think so,” Harvey replied, hands in his pockets.

The siblings stayed in the supply room for a bit before moving. Leslie helped Harvey move Scott back to the car. Scott gave a garbled thank you and goodbye, receiving a kiss on the forehead in response. She hugged her brother after that.

“If you need help, just call. You know Janice and I support you,” she said.

“I know. Thank you,” Harvey smiled.

Harvey climbed into the car, started it, and drove away. Leslie watched before going back inside, locking up the back door and supply room before flipping the sign to OPEN. Then she took a seat and waited for late night business to begin.

.o.o.o.o.

Scott crashed on the couch the instant they were back in the apartment. The blood was scrubbed from the floors and a carpet cleaning machine was set up in the living room for usage the next morning. The bedding and soiled clothes were in the wash. Will stood triumphantly in the door when they arrived, clearly proud of himself.

“I’ll sleep here until…I dunno,” Scott said, snuggling under the thick comforter tossed over him.

“Sleep as much as you need to, Scott. It’ll help you get better,” Harvey instructed, stroking the boy’s hair.

“Thanks,” Scott mumbled, drifting off.

Once Scott was asleep, Harvey moved back to his bedroom with Will. “What am I going to do with him? I can’t miss work to care for him,” the Beta said.

“Leave him to me. Scott loves me. He even calls me mom,” Will offered, smiling giddily.

“That’s more of an honor than he bestows on his real mother,” Harvey admitted.

“Exactly!” Will grinned. Then he sighed, looking away tiredly. “You don’t think she’ll turn up looking for him, do you?”

“I doubt it. She never has before. The most she might do is call,” Harvey shrugged. “And that’s if the military bothers her enough about it. I’m more worried about what the military might do to Scott now. He’s run out on training more times than I can count. He’s going to be in serious trouble for that one day soon and I’m not going to like it.”

“Awww! You’re so cute when you’re in papa bear mode,” Will cooed, pinching Harvey’s cheek with a giggle.

Harvey slapped the hand away, growling. “I’m just worried. He’s got enough going against him as is. Why does he insist on making matters worse for himself?”

“Well, for you, of course. Scott loves you, Harvey. Who doesn’t?” Will replied, dropping onto the bed.

“I’m not worth risking his life over,” Harvey argued, sitting down beside him.

“Maybe you are,” Will suggested. “Think about it. Scott was born out of a fit of passion and got the short end of the stick in parental custody due to hierarchy. He’s chosen which person he wants to be with, Harvey. You.”

Harvey groaned, rubbing his temples. “My head hurts. This is too much for one day.”

“You need to relax,” Will purred, rolling over. “I can he~lp.”

“Scott’s in the other room.”

“Like he hasn’t heard us fuck before,” Will pointed out.

“Will.”

“Harvey.”

“…”

Will sat up and moved over, leaning into Harvey. The Beta bristled, on high alert. Will kept his movements slow and precise, leaning in until their noses touched. Then he kissed Harvey.

That was all it took to flip the switch. Harvey kissed back, desperate and needy. The Beta clawed at Will’s shoulders and back, crushing their chests together as their tongues danced for dominance.

“Condom,” Harvey hissed, pulling away for air. “No accidents.”

“Of course,” Will replied, nuzzling his cheek. “I know the drill with you. Top or bottom?”

“…Bottom,” Harvey replied sheepishly.

Will smiled, fetching a condom from the bedside table. Unwrapping it and pulling his pants down, the Sigma rolled it on and twirled his finger. Harvey sighed, peeling off his clothes before reaching for Will’s shirt. The neat white fabric slid off easily. Then the Beta got on his hands and knees, ass facing Will.

“I’ll be gentle,” Will promised.

And gentle was exactly what Will was. It was Sigma nature to take their partner’s interests and needs into account far above their own. Will was itching for a good screw but Harvey wanted gentleness, relief, an outlet. Will would provide that tonight.

Harvey bit down on his hand as the Sigma thrust into him, slow and shallow. The speed slowly picked up as Will moved, going deeper with each thrust. Harvey groaned, bucking back when Will finally sheathed himself, striking that pleasurable spot deep inside the Beta.

“You’re so tense, Harv. Maybe you need a massage too?” Will said, hands smoothing over tense shoulders.

“Maybe,” Harvey choked out, gasping when Will thrust. “Oh god, right there! Guuhhh!”

“Don’t keep too quiet. I like you mouthy,” Will reminded.

“Scott—”

“—won’t complain if we’re a little loud. He’s a big boy,” Will cut in, thrusting deep and fast to punctuate his statement. “He can handle knowing what we’re doing in here.”

Each sharp thrust made Harvey gasp and moan, steadily growing louder. Will reached around to grasp Harvey’s cock, erect and dripping precum beneath them. Each thrust was joined by a swift stroke. Harvey couldn’t stay silent if he tried. He bucked back into Will and thrust into his hand, pleasured at both ends. It was driving him insane!

“Come for me, Harv. I’ve got you,” Will whispered, licking Harvey’s ear.

Harvey cried out as he came undone, spattering the blankets and Will’s hand with his seed. A few more thrusts brought Will to his completion. Will moaned before pulling out, peeling off the condom and discarding it in the trash. Then the Sigma slumped beside the dazed Beta, stroking the larger man’s back.

“That was fun. Feel better?” Will asked.

“Thanks,” Harvey drew Will in, nose buried in the Sigma’s hair. “I think I’ll take you up on the massage offer. Sounds nice if that comes with it.”

“Sure,” Will smiled, kissing Harvey’s throat. “Tomorrow, though.”

“Yeah,” Harvey agreed, yawning. “Too tired now.”

Will giggled, a thick scent hitting him. “See? Scott didn’t mind.”

“What?” It took the Beta a moment to place the scent. “Ugh… I’ll need to wash my couch now.”

“Tomorrow. Let him have his fun. We did, after all. It’s not fair to deny a growing boy his own form of pleasure, even if it’s just his hand,” Will chirped.

“I don’t need to imagine Scott masturbating, Will,” Harvey frowned.

“Who said you needed to?” Will kissed his forehead. “Go to bed. This will all be cleaned up tomorrow.”

“Better be,” Harvey mumbled, drifting off.

When Harvey was asleep, Will slipped out and cleaned up a bit more. Then he poked his head into the living room. Scott was sprawled on the couch under the blanket, the thick scent of sweat and sex wafting off of him. Dark eyes wandered lazily over to the Sigma.

“Have fun with dad?” he asked tiredly.

“Don’t I always? Have fun with your hand?” Will teased.

Scott chuckled before groaning, eyes sliding shut. Will wandered over, stroking his hair before pressing a kiss to the young Alpha’s forehead.

“Night, Scott. See you in the morning.”

Collecting his clothes, the Sigma left the apartment and went back to his own. As much as he loved Harvey, spending the night had never been a thing that Will had done. And Scott being there made it doubly foreign. He’d be back come morning to clean and wash and love.

That was his job, after all. And god, did he love it.


	14. Blood is Thicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took! It was supposed to be posted last week but I had trouble with the file transferring between my home computer and my school laptop. But it's up now!

Harvey woke up to Scott’s snoring. Will was gone from the bed, his spot cold from his absence. Sometimes the Beta really wished Will would stay the full night. But if he did, he wouldn’t be Will.

Win-lose situation…

“Go shower, Harv. Breakfast is nearly done,” Will called from the kitchen.

Harvey rose from bed, shaking off the lethargy of sex and sleep. He padded to the bathroom, locking the door behind him to shower. While shower sex was nice, Harvey wasn’t up for it right this instant.

When he was done and returned to his room, the sheets and blankets were gone, likely being washed. Will always cleaned up after their lovemaking. It made Harvey feel bad sometimes. A change of clothes were folded up neatly on the bare bed. Harvey changed into them and headed for the kitchen.

Scott was up now, rubbing his eyes, drool still shining on his chin. Will trotted by with a towel, scrubbing it away before darting back to the oven to avoid a swipe by the irate Alpha. Another pass by the table scored Harvey a smooch on the cheek by the Sigma.

“I hope you like bacon and eggs,” Will chirped.

“Real food!” Scott whined, nearly drooling again when he saw the pans sizzling on the oven.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, Harvey? Your workmates won’t be back for another day and you don’t start work for two more,” Will commented.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll lounge around the house today,” Harvey joked. “Last night left me beat.”

“Was I too rough?” Will teased.

“Hardly,” Scott snorted, drowning the words in his cup of coffee.

Harvey glowered at the teen before looking at Will. “I’ll think of something to do today.”

“Good because I have things in town to do, so you boys will be on your own today,” Will stated, piling food on plates and switching the oven off.

“Where are you going?” Scott asked.

“To hang with a few friends,” Will replied. “The rest is top secret~!”

“Not secret! I have to deal with enough of that bullshit!” Scott complained.

“Language,” Harvey scolded.

Will set the plates on the table, smooching Scott’s cheek and ruffling his hair. “Not _that_ kind of secret. It’s just personal stuff, no need to worry.”

“…Okay,” Scott relented, attention more focused on the food in front of him.

“I’ll try to be back before it gets too late but if I’m not here, I’ll see you both in the morning,” Will promised, hanging the apron up and hugging Harvey. “You both be good.”

“We will, mom,” Scott said, munching on a strip of bacon.

“You sound like a mother,” Harvey admitted.

“To you two, I may as well be,” Will teased, slipping out of reach before Harvey could grab him.

“Hey!” Harvey whined. “I’m not a kid…”

“Never said you were,” Will chirped with a wink. “See you later!”

And like that, Will was gone, a dull clunking of the front door signaling his exit. Scott ate a bit faster and far messier now. Harvey sighed, rolling his eyes before turning to his own plate. Everything tasted fantastic, an upgrade from Harvey’s not-so-stellar cooking.

When the plates were cleared, leftovers were stored away for later meals and the dishes were done. Scott limped back to the couch and crashed there, his gaming console dragged out and the television set up for his gaming. Harvey left him to it, checking his phone for any messages.

Nothing. Good.

Returning to his room to find the blankets back on it—he really wondered how Will did all of this by himself without being caught—the Beta pulled out his laptop and checked his email. He was surprised to find an email from an address he didn’t recognize. Clicking on it, he found a short message and video link.

**I promised to send you this when I finished editing it. I’ve finished editing it. Now view it.**

It was from Edgar. Which meant the video was of what happened with the climb-in water balloons. Oh dear.

The firing of guns and other warfare noises echoed from the living room. Setting aside the laptop, Harvey rose and went into the living room. Scott was lying across the couch with a game controller in hand, gunning planes from the sky.

“Scott.”

“…”

“Scott.”

“…”

“Scott!”

“What?!” Scott jumped, looking at him in surprise. He paused the game. “Hey, dad. What’d you need?”

“Want to watch something funny my coworkers did during our vacation?”

“The one I made you come back from early? Sorry about that, by the way,” Scott said awkwardly.

“Yeah, that one,” Harvey confirmed. “One of them has a NewMoon channel. He does pranks and challenges and things. I got to see him film one and he was doing another when I left. I just got the link to it. Want to watch it with me?”

“Who’s the guy?” Scott asked.

“His name’s Matt.”

“No, his channel name! What is it?”

Harvey shrugged. “Guess we’ll find out together, won’t we?”

“Ugh… Fine,” Scott muttered, putting the controller down and sitting up. “Help me walk. My leg’s still fucking me up.”

“Did you take the pain meds that Will had?” Harvey asked, pulling Scott up and throwing an arm around his shoulders to steady him.

“I did when I woke up,” Scott said, limping along to Harvey’s room. “At least the bed came clean…”

“Will’s a miracle worker,” Harvey chuckled.

“Aren’t all Sigmas?” Scott asked. “This guy in my unit, Jeffery, he’s a Sigma and his bunk is always spotless. He’s never been yelled at before, ever.”

“I’m sure he has been. You just haven’t seen it,” Harvey said, setting Scott on the bed and fetching his laptop. He clicked the link. “Hmm… MattandCompany is the channel name.”

“What? MattandCompany? For real?” Scott asked, instantly interested. “Wait! You work with him?”

“You know him?”

“Dude, I watch that shit every chance I get! And don’t say ‘language’, dad, let me speak,” Scott said firmly, hand raised. “You know MattandCompany? No joke?”

“I know Matt. Redhead boy, Epsilon, does pranks and challenges and shenanigans on NewMoon for views and such,” Harvey recited what he could recall. “He’s hyperactive, a bit goofy, and too full of himself sometimes?”

“I don’t know about that last one but the rest, abso-fucking-lutely yes!” Scott nodded, grinning widely. “Holy fuck! My dad knows MattandCompany! You have _got_ to introduce me!”

“I will when they get back from Northwoods. Him and the rest of my coworkers are four hours away right now, Scott. They won’t be back until tomorrow at the earliest,” Harvey explained.

Scott punched the air. “Yes! Hell yeah!”

“Language,” Harvey teased.

“Hit that play button!” Scott barked eagerly, crushed up against Harvey’s side to see the screen better.

Harvey chuckled in amusement. It was nice to see Scott so happy. He hit play and leaned back against the pillows and headboard, Scott glued to him, and watched the video play.

The camera shook briefly before straightening. There was a shout and laughter before the camera focused in on a familiar redhead boy. Barely within the screen was Amelia, Sunday’s giggles proving her presence. The cameraman—obviously Edgar—hissed for silence before Matt spoke up.

“Hey, guys! It’s MattandCompany! This has been requested for a freaking long time now, so here I am in lovely Northwoods to do it. What is it I’m doing exactly?”

The camera moved down to show the porch and Matt’s hands holding a water balloon by the neck, the hose beginning to fill it with water. The camera panned up to Matt’s grinning face.

“The six-foot climb-in water balloon. I want to thank our lovely cameraman Edgar—”

“Don’t call me lovely.” The camera spun around to show Edgar’s face. “Hello. Goodbye.”

The camera spun back to Matt, who was pouting. “But Eddie~!”

“Don’t call me lovely. If you must compliment me, do it with masculine terms. Or none at all. I really don’t see the point of it.”

“You never do. You’re a Psi,” Matt countered.

“So?” Edgar said.

Matt frowned before perking up. “Anyway~! Six-foot climb-in water balloons, courtesy of our cameraman Edgar! There, happy?”

“Much better.”

Matt grinned widely. “And of course, this wouldn’t be MattandCompany if I didn’t have company! Back by popular demand, we have the lovely female couple here to do this by my side! Say hello to Amelia and Sunday~!”

The camera moved off of Matt and toward Amelia and Sunday, both dressed in their bikinis. Sunday waved shyly, giggling. Amelia held their water balloon as it began to fill with water from a second hose.

“Hey, bitches!” Amelia greeted. “This is Amelia and my girl Sunday! You think what Matt’s doing is dumb? Comment below right now. Wait for it… Now I’m about to top that. Sunday and I…are climbing in the same water balloon!”

“Two girls, one balloon! That’s the video name!” Matt called off screen.

“That sounds like the name of a raunchy porn video,” Edgar noted.

“Maybe it will turn into one,” Amelia teased.

Sunday blushed heavily. “Maybe~!” she agreed shakily. “But, um…this doesn’t go on NewMoon, right?”

“If that bit happens, no. That’ll go on PornHowl, if you allow it,” Edgar suggested.

“Only if it’s your account, Eddie,” Amelia declared.

“It’s always my account,” Edgar recalled.

“Hell yeah! Two girls, one balloon!” Amelia cheered.

The camera flipped around to show Edgar, a pale-colored annotation floating over his face. “Since it’s been declared, you can view the porn video Two Girls, One Balloon on my PornHowl account. Click on the annotation that is likely hovering over my face right now to view it. Now back to MattandCompany.”

The camera turned back to Matt. “Okay, the point of this challenge is to get ourselves inside of these six-foot water balloons. Since this tends to take forever, we’re gonna speed things up with a time-lapse by our lovel—uh, our cameraman, Edgar, on three. One…two…”

The instant Matt said three, the screen was suddenly divided into two views. The left half was of Matt. The right half was of Sunday and Amelia. A bit of colorful text at the bottom of the screen declared that a second cameraman had to be employed for this. Harvey wondered who it was. Erik, maybe?

The time-lapse stopped briefly when Matt and Amelia had the balloons up to their knees. The split screen dissolved, focusing on a midway point where both parties could be seen. Sunday stood aside for the moment, a bottle of bright pink dish soap in her hands.

“Okay, now comes the hard part,” Matt declared. “In order to keep the balloons from popping and stuff, especially for Amelia and Sunday, we’ll be employing another ingredient—dish soap. This’ll make us slippery enough to get into the balloons without popping them. At least, that’s the theory.”

“We get to test first, since there are two of us,” Sunday said, crouching beside Amelia. “Open wide, Amelia.”

“Really?” the blonde Iota asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ohmigod, I didn’t mean like that! I meant the balloon!”

“A~nd we’re reaching porn territory already,” Matt snickered.

“Keep it PG girls,” Edgar requested. “You can start the X stuff when you’re in the balloons.”

Amelia pulled at the mouth of the balloon, opening it wider. Sunday soaped up her feet before slipping one in. She repeated the action with the other. Now seated across the balloon from each other, the girls high-fived after pulling the rapidly growing water balloon up to their knees.

“Victory!” Matt cheered. “Okay, time to lube me up!”

“Okay, you said that on purpose,” Amelia accused.

“What? I can’t be in the PornHowl video?” Matt asked, sounding mock-hurt.

“I doubt you can get Hutch in that with you. That would be hilarious if you could,” Amelia teased.

“I’m pretty sure the balloon would pop. Hutch is too big,” Edgar said.

“Fuck off, you guys!” Matt barked, cheeks pink. “Okay, time-lapse again on three! One…two…”

The screen divided in two again. The water balloons were dragged up legs and over hips with the help of the dish soap. There were plenty of scenes where Sunday and Amelia pressed up against each other scandalously. Harvey was tempted to look away for decency but couldn’t find the will to do so.

When the time-lapse stopped next, Harvey recognized the scene. Colorful text at the bottom confirmed it for him.

**Coworker had to leave due to emergency :(**

“Oh man! You’re gonna miss us being balloon people!” Matt complained, looking off-screen.

“No, he won’t. I’ll send him the link to this video when I post it on your channel, so relax,” Edgar replied. “You look awful, by the way. Like a blue manatee.”

“Shut up, Eddie!” Matt shouted at the camera, embarrassed.

The time-lapse started again. The balloons crept up ribs and chests and then over shoulders. They looked like strange slugs with human heads. Scott couldn’t stop laughing. Harvey’s own laughter bubbled up when the time-lapse stopped.

“And here we are! We are now inside of the water balloons! We did it, guys!” Matt cried, turning his head off-screen toward the girls.

All that was heard were breathy moans. Matt’s face turned red rapidly.

“Um… Oh. That’s happening. Erik, switch. I’ll videotape them,” Edgar requested, the camera fumbling slightly as it was passed to Erik.

“Uh, okay, guys. So that was us doing the climb-in water balloon challenge!” Matt declared awkwardly. “Sunday and Amelia are kinda busy doing the X-rated stuff, so I’m gonna pop this balloon and that’ll be it.”

Matt kicked out at the balloon for about twenty seconds before giving up.

“That was MattandCompany! See you next time, guys! …Okay, Eddie, get the screwdriver or something. I literally cannot get out of this thing!”

The video ended with a preview for the next video, which featured Matt showing off a plain white box. Colorful text around the video asked viewers to comment about what they thought was in the box. The request to comment, rate, and subscribe were listed off to the side, along with the link to Edgar’s PornHowl account.

Scott chuckled nervously. “Um, dad? Could I, uh…borrow your laptop for a bit?”

“Why?” Harvey asked.

“Um… For PornHowl? Please?” Scott asked.

“…Fine,” Harvey handed the laptop over. “I’m guessing I have to leave.”

“Please do,” Scott begged.

A normal parent might argue against it. Especially since Scott would be watching Harvey’s coworkers going at it. In a water balloon. While being videotaped.

Harvey derailed that train of thought before it could make its journey to giving him an erection. He walked away, closing the bedroom door behind him. He’d watch some TV and think about what else to do for the day. That would distract him.

.o.o.o.o.

Scott moaned, leaning back against his father’s headboard, supported by a pair of pillows. His pants were open and his hands were around his erect cock, stroking rapidly as he watched Amelia and Sunday fucking in the water balloon. He could only see their shadows and the rippling of the balloon as Amelia thrust, but sometimes imagination was a beautiful thing.

His dad knew these people. He’d been on vacation with them since yesterday in Northwoods. He’d seen this video in its beginning stages. He knew all of these guys.

And he was going to introduce Scott to them. Best fucking day ever.

He could feel himself about to go over the edge. How could the cameraman _not_ be aroused by this? He was just watching this unfold. Even Matt had been getting hot under the collar from the scene!

Scott panted, his release building. Sunday was moaning, clinging to Amelia as she thrust. With a wanton cry, the girls climaxed. Scott joined them, head flung back against the headboard with a faint crack and a burst of pain in his skull from the impact. It was worth it for the flood of pleasure that poured into his system like a drug and oozed over his hands and stomach.

The Alpha lay there, panting as he came down from his high. God, that was amazing. He couldn’t even speak, let alone think. He lay there for several minutes, just basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He hadn’t gotten to masturbate since he was tossed into training by that awful woman.

Mom… Did she know he was missing yet? Probably. She probably didn’t care, her and her slut of a lover. Fucking bastards, both of them. How did they ever win custody of him over dad?

_Because she’s an Alpha and he’s not. Alphas will always win in every battle. No exceptions._

That was just stupid, in his opinion. Everyone always told him that he’d understand that when he got older, learn how to treat everyone else as inferior. Why? He didn’t want to. Yeah, a lot of his Beta type squad mates were a pain in the ass, but inferior? Hell no! Half of them could kick his ass, last he checked.

And dad…

Dad sure as hell wasn’t inferior. He could’ve walked away, abandoned Scott that day twelve years ago when he turned up at the man’s apartment room door in the rain, asking if he was his dad. Dad could’ve shut the door and moved on with his day.

But he didn’t. He let Scott in, dried him off, gave him warm food and dry clothes and a comfortable bed. He let Scott stay for weeks and didn’t ask any questions about mom or how he got there or why he’d run away from her. He just let Scott stay. Maybe dad felt inferior to the Alpha child, but Scott liked to think dad had simply understood the situation and let him be.

At least dad understood, unlike the asshole that mom was fucking now. That guy didn’t even try. They were both just sluts, only in it for the sex and the pleasure and the thrill. Disgusting.

He never wanted to grow up to be like either of them. If anything, he’d rather be like dad. Or Will. Will was a good mom, better than that bitch was. Scott wished Will was his mom. Will loved him and dad. Will wouldn’t have thrown him in the military.

Scott forced himself to breathe. _Don’t get worked up. They’re not worth it,_ he reminded himself firmly.

His high soured by thoughts of his mother, he reached over and tore out tissues from the tissue box on the bedside table. He cleaned himself up, glad to see no wet spots on the bed. Exiting from PornHowl and closing the laptop, Scott shifted until his legs dangled off of the bed. His injured leg still hurt but Aunt Leslie had said he would make a full recovery.

He almost wished he wouldn’t. Maybe if he crippled himself badly enough, the military would drop him like a rotten sack of potatoes and let him go. Maybe that bitch and her asshole lover would decide to leave him alone. Maybe he could finally stay with dad.

 _Then you’d just be making Will and dad worry,_ a tiny voice piped up in his brain.

“I know,” Scott muttered to himself, staring at the ceiling. “…I know.”

He fell back onto the bed, letting his dad’s scent envelope him.

.o.o.o.o.

Harvey found Scott asleep an hour later, lying horizontally across his bed, legs dangling over the side. His laptop was on the far corner of the bed, closed, in sleep mode. Harvey moved it to his desk and then turned to face the sleeping Alpha boy.

Maybe he should check the bandages on his leg, check out his ribs too. But…

Scott looked so cute when he slept.

_“Are you…Harvey Gray? I’m Scott. I’m your kid. Really, I am!”_

Harvey sat on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. It seemed like forever ago when he’d opened the door of his apartment and found a dripping wet five-year-old Alpha standing there. The kid looked a lot like her and he just knew based on timing that the kid spoke the truth.

After all, he’d carried the kid through high school after that particular fuck.

Harvey had had so many questions. Why now? How did he find this place? Where was she? But the kid was too young, too young to probably answer him the way he wanted. So Harvey simply stepped aside and let Scott into his life.

It had been an on and off relationship. Funny, she had taken a new and more permanent love instantly after she had fucked him and yet when Scott was born, she snatched custody of him and that was it. Harvey never saw her or the child again.

Not that Harvey really bothered looking. He’d been too busy being devastated after giving birth and trying to fit his life back together afterward. There’d been no thought given to the fact that the tiny life he had been carrying for the past nine months was suddenly ripped from his life by a woman who, after the fucking, had barely batted an eyelash at him since. He had dropped off of her radar until the child was born and the instant Scott was gone, Harvey was off her radar once more.

Until nearly three months after Scott turned up at his door, when her lover appeared to retrieve the boy. Harvey had so many questions and he never got to ask them. Scott was snatched up and they were gone before Harvey could open his mouth.

He wanted to press charges. Scott had told him about her, what she’d been doing, how little attention Scott received from them beyond the basics. Harvey had all the evidence he needed to take Scott, his child, back.

One little word tore all of that out from under him and Harvey never brought up the threat again. She had everything she needed to completely destroy him. Harvey couldn’t make a move.

So he didn’t. He accepted the fact that nothing he did was going to get his kid back. So he forced himself to move on. If he didn’t do anything, neither would she.

But Scott, god bless the boy, Scott never gave up. Over the next twelve years, the boy would turn up unannounced at the apartment door and stay for weeks at a time. He’d be snatched back eventually but the boy always returned, bringing worse stories with him. Harvey wanted to act on his instinct, to protect his child, but he just couldn’t. Scott understood this and never pressed him about it. They just enjoyed the few weeks they’d have together.

It was always her lover that came, never her. Harvey hadn’t seen her since the day she stormed into the hospital to take _her child_ from him. All he got since then were stories from Scott. Those soured his image of her and of Alphas in general.

Except Scott. Being an Alpha didn’t matter when it was Scott. Scott wasn’t harsh or cruel. Scott wasn’t trying to manipulate him with status. Scott didn’t care about status or rank or anything between them. He just wanted Harvey.

The Beta smiled at the clear sky out the window. It was a nice, sunny day. It’d be perfect to head to the park or something. Somewhere outdoors in the sun.

Maybe they’d go visit his dad one of these days. Scott deserved to get to know his grandpa.

.o.o.o.o.

“Hey, Will!”

“Hey, ladies!” Will cried, waving.

A gaggle of girls soon surrounded him, primarily Beta types. Will smiled, kissing each of them on the cheek and accepting hugs from women he hadn’t seen in a few weeks. A few brought men with them, which he shook hands with. There was no conflict in the group at all.

“Ready for a day on the town?” Will asked, smiling widely.

“Yeah!” they all cried, the men giving howls of delight to the sun.

“Then off we go!” Will declared.

They stuck together primarily, shopping and visiting cafes and taking with friends they saw on the street. Will was all smiles. He kept firm track of his companions, keeping them from people he was nervous around and ensuring nobody was left behind.

“Um, Will? Can I introduce you to someone?” a young Chi woman asked.

“Of course! A new friend?” Will asked, interested.

“Possibly. She said she wanted to talk to you since you were good at relationship advice,” the Chi explained.

“Ah, of course. Where is she?”

“Um, Will…” The Chi woman stepped aside. “This is Muriel. Muriel, this is Will.”

Will felt his jaw drop. She was gorgeous, tall with chestnut brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her skin was just the right shade that screamed HEALTHY LADY IN THE HOUSE. She wore a stunning black stress that featured a low neckline and ended just above her knees with matching high heels. The woman wore a small smile that screamed MYSTERY.

“My lady,” Will greeted, bowing at the waist as his Sigma rank kicked into overdrive. He was in the presence of one of the most gorgeous Alpha women he had ever seen. “I am honored to meet you.”

“And I, you,” she replied, bowing her head slightly. “I have heard a lot about you in the relationship circles I’ve entered into lately. I was hoping you could help me with a problem I’ve been having.”

“I will do the absolute best I can to assist you,” Will promised.

“Perhaps I should better introduce myself,” Muriel decided. “My name is Muriel Palacio and I require assistance dealing with my rather troublesome and controlling husband, Lamoure.”


End file.
